When you left, a peice of my heart was broken
by Jessicam134
Summary: Ronnie Mitchell lives in Ibiza with her sister Roxy and two daughters, Lottie and Libby. What happens when she moves with her family to Walford for her cousins wedding and ends up staying? Ronnie has never told her daughters about her older sister but when her father comes back on the scene. How will Ronnie tell with the questions her daughters bring?
1. Chapter 1

**So for some reason, I am in the mood to right a Ronnie and Roxy fanfiction again! It is set in 2007 so just before they come to the square. They are still in Ibiza but will shortly be returning to Walford for Stella and Phil's wedding. Please review and let me know what you think :)**

Charlotte "Lottie" Mitchell was just finishing brushing her hair when she heard her mother shouting on her.

"God I'm coming" the nearly 14 year old replied. Her mother was always having a go at her about something. She ran down and the stairs and noticed. Her sister at the outside table with her mother Veronica "Ronnie" Mitchell standing behind her brushing her hair.

Liberty "Libby" Mitchell was the younger of the two sisters. She had not long turned 11 and according to her mother was the perfect angel. If only Ronnie knew the truth. Lottie knew exactly what her sister was like but she daren't tell her mother.

Lottie and Ronnie's relationship could be described as rocky. Perhaps it was because they were so alike. Lottie was only a couple of mothers from her 14th birthday and her hormones were clearly all over the place. Lottie didn't feel that she had a good enough relationship with her mother to speak to her about all the challenges she was going through. If Ronnie would take her eyes off the club for two minutes then perhaps she would notice her daughter's struggles.

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast" Ronnie demanded from the outside table. Lottie grabbed herself a bowl of cereal before joining her mother and sister in the Spanish sun.

"Half way through the week, only two more days until the summer holidays" Ronnie said and both girls nodded.

"I'm so excited for the summer holidays" Libby said and Ronnie smiled. She kissed her youngest daughter on the head. She looked down at the girl. She was so like Roxy. She loved Libby being this age and was not looking forward to when the girl discovered boys. She knew it would be trouble.

Ronnie turned her head to look at her eldest.

"Lottie" Ronnie said and Lottie looked up at her mum.

"Is that a spot" Ronnie asked stepping closer to her daughter excitedly.

"Mum, leave me alone" Lottie shrieked.

"No, it needs to be squeezed" Ronnie said and Lottie sighed. She stood still as the woman squeezed the spot. Why did her mum have to make such a big deal of everything? That's one of the reasons she didn't feel able to speak to her mum about things. She knew that everyone would know about it if she dare spoke to Ronnie.

"Where is Auntie Roxy?" Libby asked.

"In bed, I have no idea if she is alone or not" Ronnie said laughing. Lottie blushed, she didn't want to think about what Roxy had been up to.

"Mum, why didn't you go out last night?" Libby asked.

"Because I have you two" Ronnie said ruffling her youngest daughter's hair.

"When can I go and party?" Libby asked.

"Not for a long time" Ronnie said laughing.

"Go and get your bags because the bus will be arriving soon" Ronnie demanded and both girls nodded. They grabbed their bags and headed to the front of the villa to look out for the bus.

The girls attended the islands international school which taught the English Curriculum. Ronnie had decided that it would be best for the girls, in case they moved back to England. She didn't have a plan to do so anytime but there was always the chance.

They arrived at the school and luckily they were starting to wind down for the summer. Libby would be moving to the secondary school building next term which she was very excited about. Lottie was already in the secondary building and had a lovely friend group. She wasn't one of the coolest girls but she was smart. Very smart and she was very pretty as well. She was just struggling to find her feet at the moment.

Both girls were relieved that the school day went quickly and due to it being the last week of term, no extra-curricular classes were on. The bus times had been moved meaning that the girls could go home straight after school finished. This also ensured that the girls would be able to see Ronnie before she left to go to the club.

Separately they found their way to the bus. They clambered on, Lottie sat near the front of the bus with a small group of her friends. She watched Libby get onto the bus. The girl was centre of attention as per usual and was flicking her hair about. Libby was even popular with the secondary children especially the boys only a year or two older than her but she did have a boyfriend already. His name was James and he was head of year with Libby. Lottie didn't like the fact that Libby had a boyfriend. It didn't sit well with her especially as it was James.

They arrived home and jumped off the bus. They didn't speak to each other as they walked up to the front of the house. The door was open so they let themselves in.

"Mum" Libby shouted.

"I'm in the garden. Get your swimsuits on and come and join me" Ronnie shouted and Libby squealed. She ran up the stairs and quickly changed into her bikini and ran down the stairs.

Lottie sighed as she watched her sister get changed quickly. Libby had changed into a floral bikini. Lottie looked through her wardrobe trying to decide what to wear. She looked through her clothes but many of them were getting too small for her. She was embarrassed by the changes she was going through.

Lottie changed into a triangle bikini. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her breasts were falling out the bikini. She placed a vest top on and grabbed a pair of shorts before walking down the stairs.

Once in the garden, Lottie sat down next to her mum.

"You coming in?" Roxy asked and Lottie shook her head. She sat down and picked up her book.

"Why not? You on your period or something?" Roxy demanded.

"No" Lottie spat out and Ronnie looked at her daughter. Lottie was so annoyed at her aunt. She stood up and took off her top and shorts before walking over to the swimming pool where Libby and Roxy were.

Lottie started climbing into the pool and Roxy walked over to her.

"God you're getting a right set of knockers on you" Roxy said jokingly feeling her niece's chest. Lottie was so embarrassed. She quickly pulled away from her aunt and ran out of the pool and into the house. Roxy sighed before getting out the pool and going over to her sister.

"What did Lottie storm off about?" Ronnie asked.

"Ah, all I said was she was getting a right set of knockers" Roxy said laughing.

"You said that to my daughter" Ronnie asked shocked.

"Well it's true. Her bikini is getting too small because of her chest" Roxy said.

"It is not" Ronnie said rolling her eyes. Roxy knew just to leave her sister. She was very protective over her daughters.

Ronnie continued to sunbathe until she needed to get ready for work.

She knew that she was best to go and speak to Lottie but she just didn't feel ready to. She didn't know what to say.

Ronnie got changed before opening the door to Lottie and Libby's room. They had the largest room in the house. It contained two double bed but there wasn't much room for anything else. Lottie was lay on her bed reading a book.

"Are you okay?" Ronnie asked as she placed the girl's shorts and top on the bottom of the bed. Lottie didn't even look at her mum. She just nodded. Ronnie sighed a sigh of relief. She was glad that Lottie had said she was fine as Ronnie didn't know what else to say.

Ronnie nodded and closed the door behind her leaving her daughter in piece.

"Oh Lots, can you make dinner for you and Libs?" Ronnie asked opening the door again. Lottie nodded. She couldn't look up as she had tears in her eyes. She wanted her mum to speak to her but she was too scared to say anything to her. She was too nervous. Lottie heard her mum shouting for Roxy and then soon later the car drove away from the house.

Lottie waited about half an hour before heading down the stairs. She knew that she needed to start making dinner. She wasn't that hungry so decided to make a salad for herself and her sister. It didn't take her long and she called her sister down.

"Is that it?" Libby asked and Lottie nodded. She never did enough. Lottie just put the food in front of her sister before sitting down beside her.

Once they finished eating both girls went up to their room. Sometimes Lottie wished that she had her own room, just her own space. Both girls sat in their room, Lottie reading her book and Libby on her Nintendo.

"Shall we go down the stairs and watch a film?" Lottie asked and Libby smiled. Although Lottie did envy Libby a lot. They were still quite close especially when Ronnie and Roxy were away at work. They headed down the stairs and went searching for a film. They found one which they liked but it was a 15. The girls did not care and still put it on.

"Have you had sex?" Libby asked and Lottie shook her head.

"Of course not" Lottie said "I haven't even had a boyfriend"

"You can legally have sex, the age of consent is 13" Libby said.

"I know" Lottie said but didn't say anything else. She wasn't interested in sex or even boys at this age.

They spoke for a bit longer before watching the rest of the film. They ended up falling asleep down the stairs watching the TV. Ronnie returned home at 4am. She noticed her daughters sleeping in the living room. She was going to wake them up but realised that they would be getting up in a couple of hours so there was no point.

 **Hope this is okay :) Please review and let me know what you think. Remember this is 2007 so the age of consent in Ibiza was 13.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally Friday and the girl's last day at school before the summer holidays. They were so excited they had 10 weeks holidays and they really needed it. The only issue was, was that it was high season for Ronnie meaning the girls didn't know how much time they were going to get to spend with their mother.

Ronnie woke both the girls up at 7 o'clock to get ready for school.

"So it's only a half day today?" Ronnie asked as she woke the girls up. They both nodded.

"And then I'm going to the beach with my friends" Libby said and Ronnie nodded.

"I am too" Lottie said and Ronnie was surprised. It was more unusual for Lottie to spend time with her friends especially at the beach. She had been expecting it from Libby but not Lottie.

"Okay, make sure you have sun cream" Ronnie demanded and both girls nodded. They quickly changed into tops and shorts before heading down the stairs for breakfast.

"Do you want me to put your hair up, Lots?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded. She was surprised as her mother never offered to do her hair. Ronnie grabbed a hair brush and put the young teenager's hair in a high messy ponytail.

"Thanks mum" Lottie said and Ronnie smiled. Her daughter sounded like she genuinely meant it. Ronnie looked down at her daughter, she was always emotional at this time of year but especially today. She wrapped her arms around her daughter briefly before moving onto Libby.

"Go and get your bags" Ronnie said and both girls nodded. Lottie was surprised at how nice her mum was being today. It wasn't their normal routine. Most mornings consisted of Ronnie screaming at Lottie about something. Ronnie seemed a bit distant today, like something was going on but Lottie knew not to ask. She would end up saying the wrong thing and get shouted at.

They headed to the front of the house and went outside to wait on the bus. The bus arrived and they headed to school.

Luckily the school day went very quickly, Libby had a fantastic time getting her shirt signed by all her friends even though they were all going up to secondary together. Once the day was finished, Lottie headed home with her friends as she was going to a friends before going to the beach. Libby was also going to a friend's first for lunch.

Lottie arrived at her friends.

"Do you have a swimming costume with you?" Ellie asked her and Lottie shook her head.

"I forgot" The girl lied.

"Do you want to borrow one of mine?" Ellie asked and Lottie nodded.

"That would be amazing" Lottie said smiling. They headed up to Ellie's room and looked through her drawer. Lottie noticed a push up black and pink bikini top with matching bottoms.

"Can I wear this?" Lottie asked.

"Of course" Ellie said. Lottie smiled and headed to the bathroom to get changed. She felt so much more confident once she had the bikini on. She knew that she did need a padded bra but was too nervous to ask her mum.

She put clothes over the top of her bikini and headed to the beach. It wasn't too much of a walk from Ellie's house. There were about 5 friends there.

They arrived at the beach and had a fab time. They took lots of pictures and sunbathed before going into the sea. They headed up hanging out with some boys who were actually really nice. They were in some of Lottie's classes but she just assumed they were silly boys but spending time with them her opinions changed.

Meanwhile, Libby didn't stay out at the beach for very long. It was warm and she hadn't drank enough and was getting a headache. Around 3 o'clock, she called her mum.

"Mum can you come and pick me up? I don't feel great" Libby asked.

"Of course sweetie. What's wrong?" Ronnie asked.

"My head hurts" Libby complained.

"I'll bring some medicine with me" Ronnie said and Libby nodded. It didn't take long for Ronnie to arrive at the beach and Libby quickly jumped in the car.

"Oh baby" Ronnie said as she gave the girl some medicine.

"Let's head home and we can snuggle up on the sofa" Ronnie said and Libby nodded. That sounded like a good idea.

They arrived home and headed into the living room. Ronnie had the air conditioning really high up so they grabbed a blanket and snuggled on the sofa. Ronnie had her arms around Libby and the girl drifted off to sleep.

"She looks so young" Roxy said as she walked into the living room. Ronnie nodded. She had tears in her eyes.

"I know that today is a hard day for you but you have done so well for the girls" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded. Neither of the girls knew and she was planning to keep it like that for as long as possible. They spoke for a bit longer before Roxy disappeared outside.

Lottie and her friends ended up staying out until about 8 o'clock when Lottie called Ronnie asking for a lift home.

"Mum can you come pick me up?" Lottie asked.

"Yes of course" Ronnie said. She was impressed that Lottie had stayed out that long. They decided to head back to Ellie's house as it was an easier place for Ronnie to pick her up.

Lottie decided it was best to get changed.

"Do you want to leave the bikini here and I'll wash it?" Ellie asked and Lottie nodded. She returned to the bathroom and got changed. She sighed when she changed out of the bikini and placed on her crop top and then her t-shirt on top. A crop top, she was nearly 14 years old. It was the same as what her sister wore. Lottie was so embarrassed.

It didn't take long for Ronnie to arrive at the house. Lottie noticed her mum and ran out the house, thanking her friend for the day. She jumped in her mum's car.

"Did you have a good day?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded. She had gone back into her shell since looking at herself in the mirror.

"What did you do?" Ronnie asked trying to get a conversation going with the girl. Lottie shrugged.

"Just stuff" Lottie said and Ronnie sighed realising that she was going to get nowhere with her daughter. They drove in silence the rest of the journey home and arrived at the house.

"Have you had dinner?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shook her head.

"I'll make you something" She said and Lottie nodded.

"Thank you" She whispered before going up to her room.

Ronnie was in the middle of making Lottie some food when Roxy came in with her laptop in her arms.

"Have you seen this?" Roxy asked and Ronnie shook her head.

"Your darling daughter" Roxy said putting the laptop down for Ronnie to see. Ronnie looked at the pictures that were up on Bebo _(it is only 2007)_.

"God she looks so grown up" Ronnie said as they looked at the pictures.

"That isn't her bikini is it?" Roxy asked and Ronnie shook her head.

"She does look very confident in it" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

"Do you think she needs a padded bikini?" Ronnie asked. Roxy nodded.

"She is nearly 14 now" Roxy said.

"Do you think she needs a bra?" Ronnie asked and Roxy nodded again.

"Definitely. Ron look, your baby is growing up. Look at the hips she has on her and the chest she is getting" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

"Have you spoken to her about the changes she is going through?" Roxy asked and Ronnie shook her head.

"Ron, she is almost 14" Roxy said and Ronnie sighed.

"I know" She said.

"Go and speak to her" Roxy encouraged. "I'll deal with the food"

Ronnie nodded. She sighed before walking up the stairs. She didn't understand why she was so nervous. It was her daughter, for goodness sake. Ronnie knocked on the bedroom door before walking in. Both of her daughters were sitting there on their beds.

"Libby can you go and see Auntie Roxy for a minute? She needs a hand" Ronnie said and Libby nodded running down the stairs. Lottie was instantly worried to be in the room alone with her mum. Her fears heightened when she noticed the woman close the door.

"Saw pictures of you at the beach today, it looked like you were having fun" Ronnie said softly and Lottie nodded. Lottie played with the blanket which was spread on her bed.

"So I thought we kind of needed to have a bit of a talk" Ronnie said and Lottie continued to look down she daren't look at her mother in the eyes because she knew she would burst into tears.

"That bikini you were wearing today wasn't yours, was it?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shook her head.

"Where did you get it?" Ronnie asked. She prayed that her daughter hadn't stolen it.

"It's Ellie's" Lottie mumbled and Ronnie nodded. That was okay, at least it was a friend's.

"Why did you wear it?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shrugged. This was so embarrassing and she could feel her wall breaking down.

"Can you look at me?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shook her head.

"Why not?" Ronnie asked softly as she put her hand on her daughter's knee. Lottie was so embarrassed. She shrugged her shoulders again.

"Lots, please" Ronnie said and Lottie looked up at her mum. She had tears in her eyes. Looking at her mother's concerned face was enough, without any warning to Ronnie the girl burst into tears.

"Oh baby" Ronnie said pulling the girl into her arms. She didn't realise how much her daughter was hurting. Ronnie moved herself so that she was sitting with her back on the headboard. She held her daughter in her arms.

"How long have you felt like this?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shrugged.

"Baby, I know it's hard but please can you try to be honest with me" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded. She was trying but it was really hard.

"I don't know like a year or so" Lottie said and Ronnie felt horrible.

"Baby why didn't you say something earlier?" Ronnie asked.

"I was too scared and you didn't ask" Lottie said and Ronnie sighed.

"I am so sorry. I honestly didn't notice. You are my baby and that's all I think of you as" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"How about we go shopping tomorrow?" Ronnie asked "We can get you some more clothes and what do you think about getting a padded bra?"

Lottie nodded.

"I love you Lots, and please remember that you can speak to me about these types of things" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. She did feel better now she had spoken to her mother.

"Even if you just need to cry about a hard day at school, I am here for you Lots" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"Things are going to get hard, I can guarantee you that but you have me, okay" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. She leant against her mum for a couple of minutes just in her mother's hold. They were interrupted by Lottie's stomach rumbling.

"Shall we go and get dinner?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded eagerly.

They walked down the stairs just as Roxy was serving the pasta. Roxy noticed her niece's tear stained face. They sat down and Roxy squeezed Lottie's shoulder as she placed her plate in front of her.

They sat down and spoke about what Lottie had been up to today and she told them enthusiastically about what happened at school and then at the beach. Ronnie smiled noting the spark that was back in her daughter's eyes.

They spoke for a bit longer before Roxy left to go to the club to check everything was going well. Ronnie was taking the evening off and snuggled up with both her daughters to watch a film. It was what Ronnie really needed today and once she was sure that both of her daughters were deeply asleep. She let her wall down and sobbed. She had two of her babies with her but her eldest baby wasn't there. She didn't know where she was and it broke her heart.

 **Hope this is okay :) If you are reading, please review so I know whether to continue or not :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Roxy will you look after Libby for me?" Ronnie asked as she walked into her sister's room relieved Damien wasn't there.

"Yeah sure. Why?" She asked.

"I'm going shopping with Lottie" Ronnie explained and Roxy nodded.

"She can come in for a cuddle if she wants" Roxy moaned.

Ronnie nodded and headed to the girls' room to wake them up.

"How are you feeling baby?" Ronnie asked as she woke her youngest daughter up.

"I feel good now, I'm just really tired" Libby complained.

"Do you want to go and cuddle in with Auntie Roxy?" Ronnie asked and Libby nodded.

"Lots, can you get ready and then we can head to the shops?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded.

"But I need to have a shower" The girl said panicking.

"That's fine, there is no rush" Ronnie said stroking the girl's hair. Lottie nodded and jumped out the bed. She quickly ran into the bathroom to shower. Ronnie smiled.

Ronnie managed to pick Libby up and took her through to Roxy's room. Libby instantly turned over and snuggled up with her aunt. Roxy put her arms around the younger girl.

Ronnie disappeared to her room to quickly get ready. She was slightly nervous about going shopping with her daughter but knew it would be fine once they got started.

It didn't take long before Lottie was ready. She definitely rushed her shower and getting ready but Ronnie didn't mind. The girl had French plaited her hair and was letting it dry in the sun.

"You ready?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded. They headed to the car.

"Where are we going?" Lottie asked.

"Ibiza Town" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. It didn't take them long to arrive and then they got out.

Ronnie took the lead and let them to a shop. It was hard in Ibiza as Ronnie wasn't sure what shop would be best to get Lottie a bra from. She would have gone to Debenhams or Marks and Spencer's had she been in the UK.

"Right, I think here should be good" Ronnie said taking the girl into a shop. Lottie hide behind her mother.

"Don't worry, I'll be nice you don't have to get measured but will you let me come in with you when you try them on?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shrugged. She didn't want her mum to see her naked. Ronnie started looking through bras.

"Do you want something like this?" Ronnie asked holding up a lightly padded bra which wasn't underwired. Lottie nodded, she was surprised her mum was allowing her to get this.

"I don't think you should get one which is underwired because you are still developing" Ronnie explained as she grabbed a couple of sizes.

"Shall we go and try these on?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded. They headed to the changing room and into the cubicle.

Lottie was embarrassed and turned around as she took off her crop top. Ronnie was shocked at her daughter's back. There were marks where the crop top had been digging into her.

"Oh sweetie, you should have said something" Ronnie said as she touched her daughter's back. Lottie shivered at the contact.

"Sorry" Ronnie said knowing that it would hurt. She handed the girl a bra to try on. Lottie couldn't even get it done.

"Do you have a bigger one?" She asked and Ronnie nodded giving her that one.

Lottie put it on but the cup size wasn't big enough. It fitted perfectly around the band.

"It's still too small" Lottie said embarrassed.

"Turn around and let me see" Ronnie asked but Lottie shook her head.

"Charlotte" Ronnie said stricter this time.

"I don't want you to see me" Lottie said.

"What do you mean" Ronnie asked concerned.

"My boobs are like hanging out" Lottie said.

"I'm sure they aren't but let me see. I'm your mother never be embarrassed of me" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. She turned around.

Ronnie was slightly shocked at just how much her daughter had developed.

"Its fine, I think you just need a bigger cup size so I will go and get one" Ronnie explained and Lottie nodded. Ronnie went and grabbed a 30A. She had only taken AA bras into the changing room with her expecting just a slight budding on her daughter's chest. Ronnie returned and gave her daughter the other size.

"That's better" Ronnie said when Lottie put it on. Lottie smiled. She felt so much more comfortable now.

"Perfect, let's go and pick some different colours and then we can buy it" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. They quickly decided the colours they wanted before heading to the check out.

"You can change and put this on just now" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. She did what her mother said.

They then decided to continue doing some more shopping and Ronnie let Lottie get some more bikinis and other clothes. This was the first time that they had enjoyed going shopping together. They went out for lunch and Ronnie just loved speaking to Lottie. The girl was really coming out of her shell and it felt like they had finally turned a corner.

At about 3 o'clock they decided to turn home.

"Did you have a good time?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded smiling.

"I really enjoyed it. I loved spending time with just you" Lottie said and Ronnie smiled.

"Sometimes I feel like you love Libby but not me" Lottie admitted. Ronnie's heart broke.

"Oh baby, I love you. I love you so much. Don't you ever think that and I am so sorry if I made you feel like that. I promise from now on I will make sure that I spend some quality time with you" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"I'd like that" she said smiling.

They arrived back at the house and Lottie ran up the stairs to put her new clothes away. Libby was in the room on her Nintendo.

"What did you buy?" She asked.

"It's private" Lottie said and Libby rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile down the stairs, Ronnie walked into the kitchen were Roxy was.

"Do you want a drink?" Roxy asked. Ronnie nodded.

"I think I need it now" Ronnie said and Roxy laughed.

"Why?" Roxy asked as she poured the drink.

"That was pretty stressful but it was fantastic" Ronnie said.

"Really?" Roxy asked. Ronnie nodded.

"My baby girl, I spent so much time just speaking to her and she came right out of her shell. She really is a great girl" Ronnie explained and Roxy nodded smiling.

"So what did you buy with her?" Roxy asked.

"Well I obviously get her some new bras. She really has developed. She filled an A cup. I was not expecting that" Ronnie said and Roxy nodded.

"Ron, she's developed quite a lot. I think it's been relatively quick but she might have hidden it for longer" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

They heard shuffling and someone running up the stairs.

"Do you think one of them were listening?" Roxy asked and Ronnie nodded.

"I'll go up in a minute" Ronnie said as she had a drink.

"Did you speak to her about periods?" Roxy asked.

"No why?" Ronnie asked.

"Because she is 14" Roxy said.

"Has she said something to you?" Ronnie demanded.

"No" Roxy said defensively.

"Well why did you bring it up?" Ronnie asked.

"Well because you were the one that said she was more developed than you thought" Roxy said and Ronnie rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you aren't going to say something to her then I will" Roxy said.

"You will not, Lottie is my child and I will chose what I speak to her about and when" Ronnie said and Roxy sighed.

"Why are you being like this with Lottie? You weren't anything like this when I was her age. What are you so scared of Ron? Cause trust me whatever you are scared of that little girl is twenty times more scared" Roxy said before looking at Ronnie. She indicated for the woman to response but Ronnie didn't. She was speechless.

"You need to have a serious think of yourself as a mother" Roxy said before storming off. She was so angry with her sister and felt so bad for her niece.

Ronnie ran her hand through her hair before walking up the stairs to see which one of her children had ran away after overhearing the conversation.

Ronnie walked into the girls' room and noticed Libby sitting on the bed. She was reading a book and Ronnie decided it definitely wasn't her.

"Where is Lottie?" Ronnie asked.

"Over side of the curtain" Libby said. The girls had a small pull out curtain which Ronnie had put into their room because they had been complaining about having to get changed in front of each other. Ronnie nodded and walked behind the curtain. Lottie was sat on the floor crying.

"Lots" Ronnie said sitting down next to the girl.

"Go away" Lottie shouted.

"What's wrong?" Ronnie asked ignoring her daughter's request.

"Just go away, I hate you" Lottie said wiping her face. That stung Ronnie in the heart.

"Can you tell me what I've done wrong?" Ronnie asked calmly and Lottie sighed.

"I finally feel like I can speak to you that I can trust you and then you go and do that" Lottie said. Ronnie was confused.

"What did I do?" Ronnie asked.

"You spoke to Roxy" Lottie admitted.

"What's wrong with that?" Ronnie asked.

"I'm embarrassed and this is private and you just go spreading it around like its normal" Lottie said.

"But it is normal" Ronnie said.

"But I don't want people to know about it especially not Roxy or Libby. I bet you are going to go and tell her now as well" Lottie said crying.

"No I'm not. I'm sorry I didn't understand that it was something that you wanted me to keep between the pair of us" Ronnie explained.

"That's because you never think about how things are affecting me. You don't know me. If I was like Libby then I probably wouldn't have cared if Roxy knew. Roxy and Libby are close but then there is just me. I know fine well Libby is Roxy's favourite" Lottie said looking down.

"I don't think that's true" Ronnie said and Lottie rolled her eyes.

"You'd have to be dumb to not notice" Lottie said. "Can you just leave me alone now?"

Ronnie nodded.

"Okay but are we okay now? I promise you that I will be more aware of your feelings and ensure that what we speak about stays between me and you" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"Can I get a hug then?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded. Ronnie pulled her daughter into her arms and kissed her on the head. She then stood up and left the room.

"What was that about?" Libby asked.

"Nothing" Ronnie said kissing Libby on the head. She was sure it would be so much easier when Libby got to this age.

Ronnie walked down the stairs and Roxy was on the sofa.

"What's the matter?" Roxy asked as Ronnie looked stressed. That was what Ronnie loved about her sister. Even though they had just fallen out within 10 minutes they had forgotten about it again.

"Lottie" Ronnie said.

"What's the matter" Roxy asked and Ronnie sighed. She checked that no one was listening before moving towards Roxy.

"She is upset because I told you that she was developing and she says it's embarrassing. Then she went off on one about how you don't like her and you like Libby more" Ronnie said and Roxy sighed.

"Well Libby is a hell of a lot easier to get along with than she is" Roxy said and Ronnie looked at her.

"Sorry" Roxy said looking down. She was unsure what to do.

"What do I do?" Roxy asked Ronnie and Ronnie shrugged.

"Honestly I'm stuck. I have no idea. She isn't speaking to me really. How about you go and try to speak to her?" Ronnie suggested.

"Don't tell her I told you anything though" Ronnie added and Roxy nodded.

"I'll give her some time first as it might look a bit suspicious" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

"Well I don't think you'll have time tonight as we have to get to the club" Ronnie said looking at her watch. Roxy nodded.

"I really need to spend a good amount of time at the club sorting out all the paperwork" Ronnie said aloud.

"I know, hopefully the girls will start doing stuff with their friends" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

"Are we going to England for Phil's wedding?" Roxy asked.

"I suppose we kind of have to" Ronnie said "It's going to be such a hassle getting the girls back with me"

"It'll be fine. We haven't been to England in ages. It will be good for them and maybe a needed break for Lottie" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

"Right, let's go to the club now. I'll go and tell the girls" Ronnie said as she disappeared up the stairs.

 **Hope this is okay :) Does anyone have any ideas?**


	4. Chapter 4

It was the following week and Ronnie and Roxy has guessed correctly, the girls spend most of the week with their friends. This allowed Ronnie and Roxy to work on the club.

It was Friday and both girls had been out with their friends. Lottie had arrived back just after lunchtime as she had spent the morning lazing at the beach with friends but the summer heat was getting to her. She was sat in her room with the air conditioning on full blast reading her book.

"What's wrong?" Lottie said as she noticed her sister come running into the room and fall onto the bed stomach first. Libby looked at her sister biting her lips.

"Libby what have you done?" Lottie asked knowing that look. Libby didn't know how to react. She just continued to stare at Lottie.

"Libby tell me" Lottie said as she got off her bed and moved towards her sister. She sat on the bed next to her.

"Can you please tell me or do you want me to call mum?" Lottie asked. She knew that her mum was at the club but if she heard that something had happened to Libby she would be right back.

"No don't tell mum" Libby begged.

"Okay, I wouldn't but you have to tell me" Lottie said and Libby nodded. She leant forward and whispered into Lottie's ear.

"Libby, I don't even know what to say" Lottie said shocked.

"Don't tell mum" Libby begged.

"But Libby you have to tell someone" Lottie said.

"I told you" Libby said defensively.

"But I don't even know where to start. Libby I can't help you. I don't know anything about it myself" Lottie said and Libby looked really worried.

"You need to tell mum or Roxy" Lottie said.

"Do you think Roxy would tell mum if I told her?" Libby asked.

"Surely she wouldn't if you spoke to her about it. She might try to convince you to tell mum though" Lottie explained and Libby nodded.

"I'll text her" Libby said and Lottie rolled her eyes. Her aunt was only in the next room.

The girls clambered under the covers in Libby's bed as they heard their aunt coming up the stairs.

"Do you want me to go?" Lottie asked but Libby shook her head.

"What's up?" Roxy asked leaning on the double door which separated the hall and the girl's bedroom.

"Em" Libby started not knowing what to say. Roxy was slightly confused as to why Libby was being like this so she walked over to the girl and jumped in the bed next to her hoping that would help. Libby was definitely the most open out of the two and the one Roxy had the best relationship with.

"I need to close the door" Libby said jumping up and going over to the double door. She closed the door before looking at the computer chair next to her.

"I'm a seal" Libby said jumping stomach down on the chair and wiggling to make it move. Lottie rolled her eyes and Roxy was in rolls of laughter. Her youngest niece was crazy.

"Come here, you dafty" Roxy said pulling the girl into the bed between them. Libby leant back on Lottie. Although the girls did have their differences, they were actually really close. Especially as Ronnie and Roxy were at the club so much they had to look after one and other.

"Can you tell your crazy old aunt what the issue is?" Roxy asked and Libby just looked at her aunt.

"Oh what is it?" Roxy asked pulling her niece towards her.

"Surely your auntie Roxy can help ya out" Roxy said pulling Libby towards her. She held the girl's head in her hands and rose it to be in line with hers. They were so close their noses were touching.

"Those eyes, I know that look. It's a boy" Roxy said excitedly.

"Have you got a little crush?" Roxy said excitedly and Libby just nodded. That would shut her aunt up. She didn't want to tell her anymore. That was enough.

"Ah you are 11 now, it's okay to have a crush on someone. Just remember that it's okay if it doesn't work out. You are only young, you don't want to catch a lad young. You want to have fun, you want to go on holidays, go round a few, you know?" Roxy said nudging her niece.

She leant back on the bed and pulled Libby with her so that Libby's back was touching Roxy's chest. Roxy put her chin on Libby's chin.

"Libs, you have so much growing up to do before you go out with a boy and you know it's complicated. You don't need that now, just be a child. Have fun" Roxy said and Libby nodded. Lottie was getting annoyed now, she knew that Libby was going to have to tell Roxy what was going on. She couldn't believe that Roxy didn't know that Libby currently had a boyfriend.

"Not meaning this in a mean way or anything, but is that all that's bothering you?" Roxy asked and Libby nodded.

"No it's not" Lottie said. Libby looked at Lottie shocked. She had almost forgotten the girl was there.

"Lottie, no" Libby said.

"No Libby, you have to tell Roxy the whole story" Lottie said and Roxy was confused.

"So that wasn't what you wanted to talk to me about?" Roxy asked.

"Well kind of but it's complicated" Libby said worriedly.

"So why won't you tell me?" Roxy asked.

"Because it's bad" Libby said not even looking at Roxy anymore. Roxy sat up so she could see her niece.

"In what way is it bad?" Roxy asked "Are you hurt?"

Libby shrugged.

"Liberty, I'm getting worried now" Roxy said and Libby started to cry.

"Rox, you can't tell mum. Just please you can't tell mum" Libby said.

"Okay, I won't tell your mum but how would your mum act anyway?" Roxy asked trying to understand what was going on here.

"She would be so angry and kick me out the house" Libby said crying.

"She would be angry but she definitely won't kick you out the house" Lottie butted in.

"So you know?" Roxy said looking at Lottie and the girl nodded.

"I know but I can't help. I don't really understand and it's not something I've been through so I don't know what to do" Lottie said. She hated seeing her sister hurting like this and wanted to take the pain away.

"Libby I really just need you to tell me now and then we will deal with it. I promise you that I will help you" Roxy said holding her niece's hand.

"I had sex" Libby said in one breathe.

"What you are 11!" Roxy shouted and Libby burst into tears.

"Libby, why? And are you sure it was definitely sex?" Roxy asked and Libby nodded.

"I'm not a baby you know" Libby said and Roxy was shocked.

"Listen, I know I said I wouldn't tell your mum but you need to tell her" Roxy said "I can't keep this from her"

Libby shook her head.

"Listen your mum will be able to help you I promise you. You can still speak to me but your mum has to know. Listen she just had a massive go at me yesterday when I was going to speak to Lottie about something private. She will be so mad if she finds out about that I knew and I didn't tell her" Roxy said.

"What were you going to speak to me about?" Lottie asked.

"Puberty" Roxy said.

"Arg, don't bother" Lottie said looking away. She did not have to have that conversation with anyone.

"Libs, please can I call your mum" Roxy asked and Libby shook her head.

"You have two choices; you can tell me exactly what happened and then we'll tell your mum or you can tell your mum and then speak to her or me" Roxy said and Libby looked around.

"I'll stay with you while you tell her" Roxy said.

"How mad will she be?" Libby asked.

"She'll just be shocked but I promise that everything will be okay" Roxy said and Libby nodded.

"I'll speak to mum" Libby said. She was very close to Ronnie but was just nervous about how this conversation was going to go.

Roxy nodded and left the room to call Ronnie.

"Hi Ron, can you come back to the house for a bit?" Roxy asked. She knew that Ronnie would be hesitant to leave the club.

"Look don't worry but its Libby, I really need you here" Roxy said. As soon as her daughter's name was mentioned Ronnie agreed to come home. She said she'd be 10 minutes.

"What do I tell mum?" Libby asked biting her nails.

"Just exactly what you told me" Roxy said and Libby nodded. She was shaking with fear. Lottie put her arm around her sister and Roxy looked at her older niece.

"You haven't had sex have you?" Roxy asked and Lottie shook her head.

"You promise?" Roxy asked.

"I promise" Lottie admitted and Roxy nodded. She did trust the girl and had never thought to ask her about it. She didn't think that the girls were at an age to be thinking about sex so this really shocked her.

Ronnie came running into the house and headed straight up the stairs.

"Libby" She called and noticed her daughter sitting nervously. Ronnie instantly pulled the girl into her arms and sat her on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Ronnie asked worriedly.

"I think we should head to the living room" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded. She let the girls lead her down the stairs.

"Do you want me to stay or go?" Lottie asked.

"Stay" Libby said and Lottie nodded. She knew that it was going to be awkward with her sat there so she grabbed a book meaning that she could be in sight but not sitting right beside them and read.

"Ron, sit down" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded. She made sure that she was sitting next to Libby and held the girl's hand.

"Right, listen carefully, do not get mad" Roxy said and Ronnie looked confused but nodded.

"Libby, tell your mum what you told me" Roxy said encouragingly. Libby shook her head.

"Libs please tell me" Ronnie said holding the girl's hands even tighter.

"Well I was out today and I did something bad" Libby said and Ronnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What did you do?" Ronnie asked. Libby was trembling.

"I had sex" Libby said before biting her lips and Ronnie's jaw dropped. She had been expecting the girl to say something like she stole something or get into a fight, not that.

"You are 11" Ronnie said shocked.

"I know and I'm so sorry" Libby said bursting into tears. Ronnie looked around.

"Were you forced?" Ronnie asked and Libby shook her head.

"You promise me?" Ronnie said and Libby nodded.

"I promise" She said and Ronnie nodded.

"What made you do it?" Ronnie asked. Libby shrugged.

"Everyone was going on about it and then I felt like such a baby and me and James are head of year so they said that we have to do it and James was like just do it quickly to say we've done it" Libby said crying.

"Right, what exactly did you do?" Ronnie asked and Libby cried.

"Libby this is important. I want you to be honest with me and tell me what you did" Ronnie said

"You two can leave now" Ronnie said looking at Roxy and Lottie who both nodded and headed into the kitchen. Lottie sat down at the table and started reading her book.

"Come on baby, I know it's embarrassing but as your mum I need to know exactly what happened" Ronnie said and Libby nodded. She curled up with her mum. Ronnie couldn't believe she was having this conversation with her daughter.

"We were with people in the year above us and they were just like speaking about how we go and stuff and then they said we should do it. They kept going on about it and then Jack was like come with me. So I went with him to the hut and then he was like if we just do it then it counts" Libby said.

"So what did you do?" Ronnie asked. "Tell me exactly"

"He had this thing that he put on" Libby said and Ronnie nodded.

"Was it a condom?" Ronnie asked and Libby shrugged.

"Mum, I really don't know" Libby said and Ronnie was shocked. Why the hell did her daughter do this? She had no knowledge of what she was doing.

"Then we just took our pants off and he like pushed his willy in and then that was it. He just took it straight out" Libby said nervously and Ronnie nodded.

"So he had the condom on at this point?" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah, the thing he put on" Libby said.

"How old is he?" Ronnie asked.

"12" Libby explained and Ronnie nodded.

"I honestly can't believe I am having this conversation with my 11 year old daughter" Ronnie said and Libby looked at her mum. She could tell that she was a disappointment.

"Mummy, I'm so sorry" Libby said "I didn't know what I was doing and I just wanted them to stop going on about it"

Libby was crying now and Ronnie felt bad.

"Listen baby, you are never to let anyone pressurise you into doing anything that you don't want to but especially not sex. I really really mean it" Ronnie said and Libby nodded.

"Mum, I'm bleeding" Libby admitted and Ronnie nodded.

"Let's go up the stairs" Ronnie said as she stood the girl up and then walked up the stairs.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Roxy put her arm around Lottie.

"Are you okay?" Roxy asked and Lottie nodded. Roxy went to walk out of the room.

"You know if it had been the other way around, Mum would have been so much madder at me. She loves Libby so much more and has a lot better relationship with her than me. Do you think Mum wants to get rid of me?" Lottie asked.

"No of course she doesn't" Roxy said sitting back down next to her.

"Do you think I'd be better living with my Dad? Who even is he? Mum's never told me and I don't feel I can ask her" Lottie said.

"I can't tell you who he is. It's a conversation you need to have with your mum" Roxy said.

"I think about him coming to rescue me. I just don't feel like I'm part of this family. Mum is so weird with me, it's like I just remind her of bad memories. Even when she hugs me I feel a wall between us. All these things are happening just now and I feel like I have no one to speak to" Lottie said and Roxy's heart broke. She put her hand on Lottie's hand.

"Lots I promise you that your mum loves you so much and I do too. You do know that you can speak to me whenever you need to. We are both here for you. I really think that we need a break, a fresh start. Hopefully when we go to England in a couple of weeks, it will be a break" Roxy explained and Lottie nodded wiping the tears that had fallen down her face.

"Come here" Roxy said pulling her niece into her arms.

"Can I tell your mum what you've told me?" Roxy asked "She might tell you about your dad"

Lottie thought about it for a minute before nodding.

"I won't tell her today but I will tomorrow" Roxy said and Lottie nodded.

Meanwhile, Libby and Ronnie were up the stairs.

"This is going to sound weird but can I please check your vagina" Ronnie asked and Libby made a face.

"I just want to see if I can see where the bleeding is from" Ronnie asked and Libby nodded. She lay down on the bed and Ronnie checked her. Her little baby, she still had a baby's bum and hadn't fully developed yet. No man should have been anywhere near that.

"Look, I'll put this pad in your pants but if you need another just tell me" Ronnie said as she placed a sanitary pad in her daughters pants. Libby nodded.

"Libby look at me" Ronnie said and Libby did so.

"Next time you are thinking about having sex come and speak to me" Ronnie said and Libby nodded.

"You promise?" Ronnie asked and Libby nodded.

"You won't be doing it again?" Ronnie asked and Libby shook her head.

"No, it hurt and its not even fun" Libby said.

"Listen I will speak to you about it again when you are older" Ronnie said and Libby nodded.

"Mum do you just lie there?" Libby asked confused and Ronnie shook her head.

"No you usually move up and down and it makes you feel nice" Ronnie said and Libby nodded. She decided to drop the conversation now.

"Nothing changes between us though" Ronnie said and Libby nodded.

"Come and give me a hug" Ronnie said opening her arms and Libby smiled jumping into her mother's arms.

 **Hope this is okay :) Please review and let me know what you think :) Does anyone have any ideas?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Happy birthday Mum" Libby shouted as she and Lottie walked into their mum's room. Ronnie smiled.

"Thank you" Ronnie said giving Libby a hug. Lottie placed the breakfast on her mum's knee.

"Oh thank you sweetie" Ronnie said giving Lottie a hug. Lottie sighed internally, her mum didn't hug her like she hugged Libby.

"Come in with me" Ronnie said pulling her duvet back to allow both her children to get in. Of course, Libby got into the middle.

They spoke for a while before Roxy joined them. She sat at the bottom of the bed.

"Getting old Ron" Roxy said and Ronnie laughed.

"Haha" She said sarcastically.

"You are mum but well you are quite a young mum" Libby said and Ronnie smiled.

"So am I a cool young mum?" Ronnie asked and Libby nodded.

"Lots?" Roxy asked trying to include the girl in the conversation. Lottie shrugged. She didn't think her mum was that cool especially when she barely spoke to her.

"What's up with Moody?" Ronnie asked and Lottie stormed out the room.

"Great birthday this will be" Ronnie said.

"Oh Ron, leave the poor girl alone. She is just hormonal" Roxy said.

"What does hormonal mean?" Libby asked.

"Well you know how at school you learnt all about the changes you go through, Lottie is just going through them" Ronnie explained.

"Has she started bleeding from her bum?" Libby asked.

"Sweetie, it's called a period and it's from your vagina and no she hasn't" Ronnie said and Roxy laughed.

"We are going out for brunch so everyone needs to get ready" Roxy said and Ronnie and Libby nodded.

They all jumped up and started getting ready. Roxy disappeared to speak to Lottie.

"Lots?" She said walking into the girls' room. Lottie was sat on her bed.

"Are you okay?" Roxy asked and Lottie shrugged.

"Mum hates me" Lottie said.

"She doesn't, come on get ready we are going to brunch" Roxy said as she pulled her niece into a cuddle. Lottie relaxed into her aunt's hold. Roxy felt the girl's weight and knew to stay there for a while.

They sat for about 15 minutes before Roxy realised that they really did need to start getting ready.

"Come on sweetie" Roxy said and Lottie nodded. She really needed that and already felt so much better.

It didn't take long before all four of them were ready. They headed to a local café for food. They got seated and quickly looked at the menu. They then ordered.

"I'll just have an orange juice" Lottie said.

"No food?" Roxy asked and Lottie shook her head.

"I'm not hungry" Lottie admitted. She had this nagging feeling in her stomach and slightly in the back. Ronnie sighed, why did Lottie always have to make things difficult?

Everyone else ordered their food before Libby and Ronnie started speaking. Roxy whispered to Lottie.

"What's the matter?" Roxy whispered quietly.

"I don't feel well" Lottie said worriedly.

"Come with me to the toilet" Roxy said and Lottie nodded.

"Be right back" Roxy said as she stood up and grabbed Lottie's hand. Ronnie was instantly confused as to why Roxy and Lottie were suddenly so close.

"What's up?" Roxy asked as they got into the toilet.

"My stomach hurts so much" Lottie complained.

"Where about?" Roxy asked and Lottie pointed to her abdomen.

"That's like cramp, you get it before your period but it might just be because of your age" Roxy said and Lottie nodded.

"I'm fine" Lottie said as she went to leave the room not wanting to speak to Roxy about this.

"Go and order some toast at least" Roxy said and Lottie nodded. Roxy went back to the table while Lottie went to the till area.

"What's wrong with her?" Ronnie asked.

"She seems to have cramp" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded. She felt like telling Roxy it was more likely to be constipation or something but couldn't be bothered dealing with her sister's disagreement.

Lottie returned and sat down. It didn't take long for their food to arrive and they got tucked in. Once they were finished they headed back to the house.

They all got changed and headed outside. Lottie and Libby got into the pool allowing Ronnie and Roxy to have a bit of a catch up. They were sitting slightly further away from the girls with the music on so they could speak privately.

"So, how are you after your darling daughter's shock announcement yesterday?" Roxy asked.

"I was not expecting that one bit. She was totally pressurised into it. I'm so angry but don't really know what to do about it. I can't really go into school about it" Ronnie said and Roxy nodded.

"True that's a hard one" Roxy said and they continued speaking about that issue for a bit longer.

"Why are you and Lottie suddenly best buddies?" Ronnie asked.

"It's not like that. I'm not all that much closer to her than I am to Libby. I felt bad for the girl" Roxy said "And she is really fab when you start speaking to her"

Ronnie nodded.

"Well I know that. She is my daughter" Ronnie said and Roxy sighed.

"I know but look right. That girl is so confused. She spoke to me yesterday and told me how it would have been a completely different situation if it had been her to have sex. She knows that you would have been so angry with her. She also spoke about her dad" Roxy said unsure as to how Ronnie would react.

"What did you tell her?" Ronnie asked defensively.

"I didn't tell her anything. I said she should speak to you. But she said that you probably wanted her to go and stay with her dad and then how she felt like she was completely on her own and didn't have anyone she could speak to. She said she didn't feel like she was part of the family" Roxy said and Ronnie was speechless. She was ready to cry.

"I'm so sorry Ron" Roxy said before standing up.

"I'm a way to go and see Damien" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

"Lottie, can you please come here?" Ronnie asked. She picked up a big towel. Lottie looked at her mum and started to get out the pool. Ronnie opened the towel and put it around Lottie.

"Come here" Ronnie said as she pulled her daughter over to her. She sat down and placed her daughter between her legs. Lottie turned around confused. Ronnie sat backwards to lean on the sunbed and then pulled Lottie back with her so Lottie's back was against Ronnie's chest.

"Rox told me how you don't feel like part of the family" Ronnie said her voice thick with tears. Lottie bit her lip.

"I'm so sorry that you feel like that. I'm so angry with myself for letting it get to this. You are my daughter and I love you so much" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. She didn't know how to react. She was simply telling the truth but she felt terrible.

"She always said you wanted to know about your dad?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded.

"I've never told you before because I didn't think you were old enough to know but I will tell you now. You must not get mad at me though" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. This made her feel really nervous.

"When I was 18 I knew that I needed to get away from my dad. He really wasn't nice and treated me really badly. He hurt me a lot but I needed money. I had to get away from him and I had to take Roxy with me. It wasn't safe to leave her. The only thing is. I needed the money quickly. I started working at a club and soon found that I could get a lot of money for sleeping with people" Ronnie said and Lottie was shocked.

"You were a prostitute" Lottie asked and Ronnie nodded.

"It's not something I'm proud of but it was the only option" Ronnie said.

"So how was I born?" Lottie asked.

"There was this one guy, he was older than me about 40. He didn't get a lot of sex from his wife so he paid me well. He was loaded. I don't know what happened. I was always so careful and on the pill as well but I got pregnant. I didn't realise to start with. I was about 14 weeks when I found out. I told him and he wanted me to have an abortion but I couldn't do it. It wasn't me" Ronnie said.

"Do you regret not aborting me?" Lottie asked.

"What of course not" Ronnie said "I suppose it's just I look at you and it reminds me of what I was. I just don't want to let you down. I had a hard time when I was just a little older than you and I will tell you about it when I'm ready. I promised myself I would be there for you because my mum wasn't there for me but instead I have been the opposite"

Lottie shook her head.

"No mum, don't feel bad. I understand now" Lottie said and Ronnie nodded.

"Does my dad know you kept me?" Lottie asked and Ronnie nodded.

"I told him and he said he didn't want his name on the birth certificate and wanted nothing to do with you. I wasn't to contact him at all. I moved to Ibiza with Roxy and that was that" Ronnie explained and Lottie nodded.

"Well I don't want anything to do with him anyway if he didn't support you" Lottie said and Ronnie smiled.

"I am so proud of the young lady you are becoming" Ronnie said and Lottie smiled.

"Also what is this about you feeling like you have no one you can speak to?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shrugged.

"I thought we had a good conversation the other week" Ronnie asked.

"I know but I just felt like there was always something blocking you speaking to me. Maybe it was just what you told me just now. I feel better now already" Lottie said and Ronnie nodded.

"Do you have any questions just now?" Ronnie asked "Roxy said you had cramp earlier"

"No I'm fine now. I don't know what it was earlier. It just took me by surprise" Lottie explained and Ronnie nodded. She pulled her daughter into her arms as close as humanly possible.

"Mum, can I maybe shave my legs" Lottie asked.

"Of course you can, come on I'll show you what to do" Ronnie said as she stood up bringing Lottie with her.

"Come on and get out the pool now" Ronnie said to Libby. She didn't like either of her children being in the pool without her around. Libby nodded. She climbed out the pool and dried herself while Lottie and Ronnie disappeared inside.

They headed up the stairs to the bathroom. Lottie got into the bath with her bikini on and Ronnie used the shower head to wet her daughter's legs. She showed the girl what to do and they really bonded.

"Do you want to shave your armpits as well?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded. She showed her daughter what to do as well.

"Jump out and change into your jammies. We'll watch a film down the stairs" Ronnie said once they were finished. Lottie nodded and did as her mother said.

"Let's snuggle on the sofa" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. She quickly changed into her jammies before running down the stairs. Ronnie snuggled up with both her daughter so glad to be able to hold them closely.

 **Hope this is okay :) Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on we have to leave for the airport now" Ronnie shouted up the stairs.

It was a couple of weeks later and the Mitchell's were heading to London for Phil and Stella's wedding. The girls had enjoyed the last few weeks of their holidays and Lottie and Ronnie's relationship was going from strength to strength. Ronnie and the girls hadn't been back to the UK since Libby was 2 and that was only to see one of Ronnie's friends. Roxy went back a lot more than Ronnie did. Whenever something went wrong Roxy would run away. Often she would head home to her dad's. Ronnie didn't go to see her dad and didn't want her children being subjected to his behaviour.

The headed to the car which was taking them to the airport and clambered in. Roxy was sat huffing because she and Damien had just had a massive fall out.

"Stop huffing, you are not spending all this time moaning about Damien" Ronnie explained as she sat in the front seat.

"Oh Ron can you just drop it" Roxy said.

"You're the one who is huffing about it" Ronnie said and Roxy sighed. She just needed a break.

It didn't take them long until they arrived at the airport. Luckily it was a short drive. They quickly got their suitcases together and headed to the check in desk. They checked in their luggage before heading to a café to get something to drink.

"A café Ron, nah get me to a bar" Roxy said as she walked over to the bar. The girls followed behind their aunt.

"Mum, how cold is it in London?" Libby asked. She couldn't remember the last time she had gone to England.

"It wouldn't be nearly as hot as here but it shouldn't be too cold. Usually it will be hot for a week or so and then get colder again" Ronnie explained and Libby nodded. She could manage that.

"Are you okay Lots?" Ronnie asked noticing her daughter standing with a hand over her stomach.

"My tummy hurts again" Lottie said and Ronnie looked at her. This had been the second time in the last two days that Lottie had complained about this.

"Where about?" Ronnie asked and Lottie pointed to her abdomen. Ronnie searched her bag and found some paracetamol for the girl.

"Take this" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. She did as her mother asked. They quickly got through security and headed to the gate.

"So what are we going to?" Libby asked confused.

"We are going to my cousin's wedding reception" Ronnie explained and Libby nodded.

"Is the bride pretty?" Libby asked excitedly.

"I have no idea" Ronnie said.

"Well Phil is like late 40s so I doubt she'll be good looking" Roxy said and Ronnie slapped her sister.

"What?" Roxy asked confused.

"You can't say that" Ronnie said and Roxy huffed.

It wasn't long before they were able to board the plane. Libby was really excited and bouncing off the walls. Lottie was a lot quieter.

"Are you okay" Ronnie asked wondering if the girl still felt ill. Lottie nodded.

"What's up?" Ronnie asked putting her arms around her daughter.

"I'm a bit scared" Lottie admitted timidly.

"Why?" Ronnie asked concerned. Lottie shrugged.

"Well you have nothing to be scared about. Do you want to sit next to me on the plane?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded.

"That's no problem" Ronnie said taking a hold of Lottie's hand.

They arrived at the gate and boarded the plane.

"Mum, I want to sit next to you" Libby demanded as usual. Usually Ronnie would just agree with her but she knew they had other plans this time.

"You're sitting next to Roxy" Ronnie said not giving the girl a chance.

"But Mum, when we go on the bus or anything I always sit next to you and Lottie just sits on her own" Libby complained.

"But this time I am sitting next to Lottie" Ronnie said. She was not letting her 11 year old get her way all the time.

Libby huffed for a bit longer but eventually settled next to Roxy. Luckily the flight was just short of 2 hours so the girls didn't have too long to wait. They arrived at Stansted Airport and decided to get a taxi to the Square.

They ended up running late as Roxy was faffing about as usually. They got into the taxi and Ronnie and Roxy needed to get changed. The girl's both had lovely summer dresses on but Ronnie and Roxy needed to change.

They were struggling in the back of the taxi to get ready. Ronnie noticed the taxi driver checking in the mirror at her a couple of times. She knew that she and Roxy were good looking and they both knew how to flaunt it. She was not sure about the taxi drivers driving as he was constantly attempting to look at the pair of them getting changed.

"Can you keep your eyes on the road? There are children in the car remember" Ronnie said.

They arrived at the square and all clambered out of the taxi.

"We left Ibiza for this?" Roxy said looking around unimpressed.

"Well it's not much to look at" Roxy said looking around.

"Mum, this is England?" Libby asked confused. She was also not impressed.

"I thought it was going to be all old and pretty" Libby said and Ronnie huffed taking them inside the pub.

They entered the pub, Roxy making an entrance as per usual. They were really expecting a party but were surprised with what they entered.

"Surprise" Roxy and Ronnie said together as they stormed into the pub shaking the present.

"What's their problem?" Ronnie whispered to Ronnie.

"It's like some family wake" Roxy replied. It looked more like a funeral than a wedding reception.

"Excuse me, where should I shove the gift?" Ronnie asked Jim.

"In the dustbin" He replied. Ronnie walked off and her daughters followed her. They didn't like to be too far away from their mother especially in a place they didn't know.

Then they made their way over to the bar.

"So who do you think the bride is?" Roxy asked.

"It must be her" Ronnie said looking at the picture on the balloons.

"She looks like a trannie" Roxy said and Ronnie laughed. The girls stood awkwardly behind their mother.

"This is no place for children" Someone whispered behind Ronnie.

"It's a wedding reception, what else am I meant to do with them" Ronnie spat back.

They sat for a while before heading over to the juke box to change the music. They needed to add some volume to this party. Lottie and Libby had found themselves a quiet table to sit at. They were quite used to doing this when their mother and aunt fancied a drink.

They sat quietly. They heard their aunt having a disagreement with someone and wondered what was going on. Lottie had brought a book with her and was sat reading it while Libby was playing on her Nintendo.

Both girls were confused as to what was going on this didn't seem like a wedding reception. Lottie looked over at Ronnie and Roxy and noticed that everyone was looking at someone. She must be the owner of the pub or something, maybe this was who her mother knew. Lottie shrugged before returning to read her book.

She read her book for a bit longer before she was interrupted by her mother's voice. She knew that voice, her mother was standing up to someone. She did this a lot. Ronnie was very forceful and no one would be allowed to hurt her family. Lottie knew that although she and Ronnie didn't always have the best relationship, no matter what Ronnie would have her back and stand up for her when it was needed. It was one of her mum's best traits. Lottie hoped that as an adult she would feel confident enough to also have this trait.

Once Ronnie had confronted Ian, she walked back over to Roxy and Libby and Lottie joined them. They grabbed a hold of their mother's hands. They turned to the bar where Peggy now was.

"Do I know you girls?" Peggy asked slightly confused.

"Archie's girls" Ronnie responded "Roxanne and Veronica"

Peggy nodded before she was interrupted by the return of Phil. Peggy ran off and the girls were trying to see what was going on. They weren't getting very far.

"Go and have a seat" Ronnie said and the girls nodded. They were so confused as to what was going on but they knew that their aunt and mother wouldn't put them in danger. It soon became apparent that Ronnie and Roxy were both working so the girls understood why they had been taken away.

Lottie noticed her aunt and mother talking. She knew that look. They were really starting to like it here. Lottie sighed wondering what was going to happen now.

"Right, let's head up the stairs" Ronnie said as many of the party goers started to leave.

"I'm really tired" Libby said as she put her arms up to her mum. It had been a long day travelling.

"Come on then" Ronnie said picking the girl up and carrying her up the stairs.

"Peggy, is there space for us to stay here?" Ronnie asked.

"Of course, you can have the spare room but the other two will have to go in the living room" Peggy said and Ronnie nodded.

"Of course that isn't an issue" Ronnie said.

"Well I think Libby is going to be sleeping right now. So how about I put her in the bedroom and then we can decide later who goes where" Ronnie said and the others nodded. Ronnie disappeared to place Libby in the bed before returning to the living room.

They sat down with Peggy who they had a bit of a catch up with. Lottie had ended up falling asleep on Ronnie. The girl knew that she would be sleeping in the living room so didn't feel she could ask to go to bed.

"Aw she is shattered" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

"I think I might take her with me and see if the three of us can fit in the bed" Ronnie said and Roxy nodded.

"That's fine by me but I'm not sleeping on the sofa every night" Roxy said.

"Nah we'll do turn about or something" Ronnie said and Roxy nodded. That sounded better.

They headed to bed and luckily Ronnie managed to fit in the bed with both of her daughters by her side. She loved how cuddly they were especially when they were sleeping.

 **So that is them in Walford now. What do you think? Please let me know if you have any ideas :)**


	7. Chapter 7

It was the following morning and Lottie was the first one awake. She moved over and noticed that her mother and sister were snuggled up together. That was not her. She was always the one left out.

She stood up and made her way into the kitchen. She noticed Peggy and nervously stood at the door.

"Oh hello darling" Peggy said inviting Lottie into the kitchen.

"Now remind me again, what is your name?" Peggy said not knowing which of Ronnie's children were who.

"I'm Lottie" She said nervo+usly.

"Lottie, that's a very pretty name" Peggy said smiling at the girl.

"It's actually Charlotte but I like to get called Lottie" Lottie explained as she sat down. Peggy smiled at the girl. She really liked her. They spoke for a bit longer as Peggy made the girl some toast.

"I really want to get ready but my mum and Libby are still sleeping" Lottie complained and Peggy laughed.

"Do you want to have a shower?" Peggy asked and Lottie nodded.

"That would be really good if I could" Lottie said nervously.

"Of course you can" Peggy said as she guided the girl into the bathroom.

"In you go and I'll get you some towels" Peggy said and Lottie nodded. She was nervous as to what to do while she waited on Peggy. She didn't want the woman walking in on her naked. She decided to get the shower ready and set the water.

Peggy soon returned with towels and placed them on the floor.

"There you go darling" She said and Lottie nodded.

"Thank you" She replied nervously before locking the door behind her aunt.

Lottie quickly jumped in the shower. As soon as she was in the shower, she just lost her imagination. She always did this in the shower. She always imagined that she had an older sister. Someone she could speak to during this time. That's what she needed. She wished she had someone she could speak to about anything. Someone who would listen to her and who she trusted.

Her mind was elsewhere when she heard frantic hitting on the door.

"Hurry the hell up, there is only one bathroom and we are all waiting on you" Roxy shouted. It made Lottie jump. She quickly got out of the shower and dried herself before opening the door.

"God about time, you are so selfish Lottie" Roxy said storming into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Lottie felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"You need to be more considerate, Lots" Ronnie said. Lottie knew her mum was ashamed of her. She was always such a disappointment. She didn't say anything instead she ran past her mum and into the bedroom. She locked the door behind her and feel forward onto the bed. She hide her head in the covers.

"What's wrong with Lottie?" Libby asked Ronnie as they were both standing outside the bathroom.

"I have no idea" Ronnie said. Ronnie walked over to the door and tried to open it. She cursed when she realised that Lottie had locked the door.

"Lottie I want you to unlock the door now" Ronnie said. She knew that Lottie was often nervous and did whatever her mum asked of her.

"Lottie, now" Ronnie said after giving the girl a couple of minutes. Ronnie heard movement and the door unlocked. She gave herself and her daughter a minute before opening the door. The girl was back to lying on the bed with her head hidden in the duvet.

"Lots" Ronnie said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Come and speak to me" Ronnie said as she tried to get her daughter to sit up but it wasn't working.

"Lots" Ronnie said a lot stricter this time. She picked the girl up and moved her to be in her arms. She was able to see the girl's face and noticed that she was crying.

"Baby girl, what's up?" Ronnie asked softly and that just caused Lottie to burst into tears even more.

"Come here, darling, come here" Ronnie said pulling the girl into her arms and rocking her softly. She didn't think it was going to be this hard having a teenager. She just wished that the girl would speak to her a bit more.

"Come on, why the tears?" Ronnie asked once the girl had calmed down slightly.

"I do everything wrong and no one is ever happy with me" Lottie cried.

"What is this about?" Ronnie asked confused.

"I was doing what Peggy said. She said I could have a shower and then everyone was shouting at me and Roxy said I'm selfish and" Lottie said starting to hyperventilate.

"Baby calm down and take some deep breathes for me" Ronnie said and Lottie copied her mother before feeling more relaxed again.

"Now I'm sorry Roxy shouted at you. You know what she is like though" Ronnie said "Don't take it personally"

Lottie nodded. Usually she didn't take things like that personally but she really did today.

"I'm sorry you must think I'm such a cry baby" Lottie said blushing as she wiped her eyes. She was so embarrassed.

"No I don't. I'm your mum. You can cry to me whenever you need to" Ronnie explained and Lottie shrugged. She hated crying in front of anyone.

"Lottie, you never have to rid how you are feeling from me" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"I don't know why I keep crying all the time" Lottie said annoyed at herself.

"It's because you are hormonal" Ronnie said and Lottie shook her head.

"No it's not" Lottie said adamantly.

"It is sweetie" Ronnie said pulling the girl into her arms and she knew there was nothing more she could say other than just hold the girl.

"Right, I need to go and get ready" Ronnie said after about 10 minutes and Lottie nodded. She quickly got changed before heading back to the kitchen. Her aunt was causing a fuss because she had managed to get nail polish remover on her skin.

It wasn't long until Ronnie came through too and then laughed at Roxy still complaining. Roxy stood up and stormed out of the room just as Ben walked in. He came in and asked how to make breakfast.

"Don't worry I'll do it" Ronnie said getting up.

"No, don't worry" Peggy said. Peggy and Ben continued to talk while Ronnie looked at Lottie.

"Have you had breakfast?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded nervously. Ronnie cursed. How could the girl be nervous again? They were never getting anywhere.

Once they were all ready, they headed into the living room. All four of them were there will Peggy and Phil were outside the room having a heated argument. Roxy sat listening and they were shocked when they found out what was going on.

"Now that is a family at war" Ronnie said. "We're going to have to wade in"

Roxy knew that look. Lottie and Libby glanced between the two of them. They were both confused. What did this mean?

Lottie and Libby quickly got settled in front of the TV. They didn't know what to do here as none of their friends were here. Ronnie and Roxy were down the stairs speaking to Peggy. Ronnie ran up the stairs to speak to the kids.

"So me and Rox are going to be working on the bar so you need to keep yourself occupied" Ronnie explained and the girls nodded.

"Why?" Libby asked always been the nosy of the two.

"Because I say so" Ronnie said and the girls nodded quickly. They didn't want to upset their mum.

They ended up having a lazy day watching the TV which was definitely needed. They could hear their aunt trying to convince their mum to go out tonight but Ronnie was having none of it. For once Ronnie stood to her own and didn't go out. She wandered up the stairs to join her daughters.

"Let's watch a film" Ronnie said as she sat in between the two girls. Ronnie put her arms around Lottie and moved to allow the girl to lean back on her. Usually it would be Libby she would have done this with but she was trying to build a more positive relationship with Lottie.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a couple of days later and Peggy was still away.

"Up you get" Ronnie said walking into the bedroom. She had been sleeping in the living room and knew that her children needed to get up or they would never sleep tonight.

"Ron" Roxy huffed throwing a pillow at Ronnie.

"I don't care about you but I care about my daughters getting up" Ronnie demanded.

Roxy huffed and rolled back over. Lottie did as her mother asked and got up.

"Libby get up" Ronnie said not in the best of moods this morning.

"No Auntie Roxy doesn't have to get up so why should I?" Libby complained. The girl really wasn't a morning person.

"Because I am not her mother but I am yours" Ronnie said as she pulled the girl out of the bed. She was never violent with the girls but she was tough with them.

"Mum" Libby huffed before storming out of the room and slamming the bathroom door shut. Lottie was unusually snuggly towards her mum and gently leant into her mum.

Ronnie was confused by this. She felt the girl against her silky dressing gown and looked down at the girl. She wasn't that much taller than her but was leaning with a bent leg which made her look even smaller.

"You okay?" Ronnie asked as she put her arms around Lottie. Lottie didn't reply instead she snuggled into her mother even more. Ronnie was even more surprised by this so turned herself around so that she was properly cuddling her daughter.

"Do you want to speak about it?" Ronnie asked softly. Lottie didn't know what was wrong so she couldn't really speak about it. Not getting a response worried Ronnie. She guided the girl out the room and into the living room so it was just the pair of them.

"What's wrong?" Ronnie asked sitting the girl down on the sofa. Ronnie was so happy with how her and Lottie's relationship had developed. This break to England was definitely needed and had given them a new lease of life. This was what Ronnie had dreamt on. She had that relationship with Libby but Lottie was different. Ronnie looked at Lottie and saw herself. Libby was a miniature Roxy but Lottie was her. She wondered what her other daughter would be like.

"Lots, I am your mum and I really want to help you but I can't help you until I know what is wrong" Ronnie explained. Lottie just turned around and cuddled into her mum. Ronnie was finding this so difficult because she just really wanted to help her daughter.

"I don't know what's wrong" Lottie mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Ronnie asked.

"I don't know why I'm like this. I just want a hug" Lottie said quietly. Ronnie pulled the girl into her arms and held her.

"Do you know why you are like this?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shook her head.

"It's not what you think" Lottie said quickly.

"And what is that?" Ronnie said.

"It's just not what you are going to say" Lottie said snapping and pulling away from Ronnie.

"No, you aren't going off in a huff with me when I haven't done anything" Ronnie said glaring at the girl. She was shocked at how quickly Lottie's attitude had changed.

"Now tell me what you are on about?" Ronnie said once the girl had stopped pulling away from her.

"Well last time I was crying, you said a reason that I was crying and didn't know why and its not that reason" Lottie said tears streaming down her face again.

"What reason?" Ronnie asked still confused.

"Stuff" Lottie said not willing to say the word.

"Can you help me because I have no idea what you are on about" Ronnie said. Lottie was really struggling to say the word.

"Growing up" She eventually managed to squeeze out.

"Hormonal?" Ronnie suggested.

"Yes but I'm not that" Lottie said quickly. Ronnie was shocked at the girl's statement.

"How do you know you're not hormonal?" Ronnie asked "It's not a bad thing, I get hormonal sometimes"

"Mum just stop" Lottie said.

"No I'm not going to stop because we need to talk about this" Ronnie said and Lottie sighed. Ronnie was shocked at how the girl's attitude had changed in such a short amount of time.

"Lottie" Ronnie said and Lottie glared at her mum.

"Snap out of the mood, I am trying to help you" Ronnie said holding the girl's hand.

"But why do you need to speak about it when I said I'm not it" Lottie said.

"Because you are 14 years old next week and I don't know any 14 year old who isn't hormonal" Ronnie said and Lottie sighed before slouching back. She did not want to have this conversation with her mum.

"Look I'm not going to force you to speak to me but you do know that you can talk to me about it right? If you ever have any questions or you are scared?" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. She just wanted her mum to shut up.

"You can speak to me when you start…" Ronnie said and before she was even able to say the word, Lottie had butted in.

"Yes I know, now can you just leave it" Lottie asked and Ronnie nodded.

"Mum, get off me" Lottie said pushing Ronnie away and standing up when Ronnie went in for a hug.

"Sorry" She said opening her eyes. Shocked at the attitude she had just received. Ronnie stood up as Roxy came slouching through in her pyjamas.

"What just happened there?" Roxy asked and Ronnie simply put her hands through her hair.

"She is so hormonal" Ronnie said and Roxy sat on the edge of the sofa.

"Was I like that when I was 13?" Roxy asked and Ronnie nodded.

"What was it about anyway?" Roxy asked.

"Literally nothing" Ronnie said "She was snuggly, then crying. I asked her why she went in a huff before she thought I was going to say she was hormonal which I didn't actually say"

Roxy made a face. She was known to be the dramatic one but Lottie was going off the scales at the moment.

"Weird, anyhow what is Lottie doing for her birthday?" Roxy asked excitedly.

"I have no idea" Ronnie said sighing.

"Well why don't we go into the centre of London? Hit some shops, see a show if she wants" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

"I think she'd like that. I'll speak to her. Well maybe you can call her through because I'm clearly not a favourite at the moment" Ronnie said and Roxy laughed.

"Charlotte, get here now" Roxy shouted loudly. She knew what Lottie was like. That voice would have scared her and she'll be there in minutes.

"Yes" Lottie asked sulking into the doorway.

"So you know how it's your birthday next week" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"Don't want anything from you" Lottie said glaring at Ronnie. Ronnie was fuming with that attitude and had to look away biting her tongue.

"Lottie what was that for" Roxy said.

"Just piss off" Lottie shouted before leaving the Vic.

"Where the hell is she going to go?" Roxy asked.

"God only knows. Give her an hour, she'll be back" Ronnie said.

They continued to get ready. Ronnie had had a shower, gotten Libby ready and still Lottie hadn't returned. This was worrying Ronnie now.

"Roxy what will I do?" Ronnie said. It had now been nearly 2 hours since Lottie stormed away.

"Let's go and look for her" Roxy said sticking her coat on. Ronnie grabbed her coat as well.

"Libby if Lottie returns text me straight away" Ronnie said and Libby nodded. Roxy and Ronnie decided to split up and look for Lottie.

Roxy went to the community centre while Ronnie went to the allotments. Around the back of the community centre was the park. Roxy noticed a girl without a jacket sitting on the swing.

"Lottie" She shouted as she ran up to the girl. As she got closer she noticed that the girl was just looking at the ground. Roxy walked up to the swing and sat on the one next to Lottie.

"You okay?" Roxy asked and Lottie didn't even respond.

"Care to explain what just happened?" Roxy asked and Lottie shrugged.

"I can't help you unless you speak to me" Roxy said and Lottie thought for a minute. Could she tell her aunt? Or would her aunt just tell her mum? She didn't want to sound like a baby either. No she would just leave it.

"You know you can speak to me about anything" Roxy said standing up in front of her niece.

"I'm not that much older than you" Roxy said and Lottie laughed.

"Yeah like 15 years isn't a lot" Lottie said laughing.

"Oh baby" Roxy said pulling the girl into her arms.

"Is there something going on you want to speak to me about?" Roxy asked. She honestly didn't care if Ronnie didn't want her speaking to the girl about puberty. It was needed.

Lottie shook her head.

"Do you think these moods have anything to do with changes that your body is going through?" Roxy asked and Lottie stood up ready to leave. She was not having this conversation.

"Lottie you can't run away forever" Roxy said.

"Yeah right, whenever something doesn't go your way you run away" Lottie spat out.

"I know but it's not the right way to cope" Roxy explained and Lottie sighed. She just had to be honestly.

"I know that my body is going through changes but I am dealing with it myself and I just get really angry when you and mum try to get in the way" Lottie said.

"Do you understand why we are doing that?" Roxy asked and Lottie shook her head.

"Mum never used to care. She would always leave me alone and it was hard but now it's even worse because she keeps trying to speak to me about it" Lottie said wiping the tears falling from her face.

"You see, when your mum was your age she didn't speak to her mum about anything and that's what you and your mum were like to start off with weren't you?" Roxy explained and Lottie nodded.

"But when I was going through puberty Ronnie was there for me so much and I wasn't ashamed of anything. I was so happy when Ronnie said I could buy a padded bra and oh you see when I started my periods. I was honestly singing out the windows. I was so happy" Roxy said laughing and Lottie just looked down.

"Are you that nervous?" Roxy asked trying to hold Lottie's hand.

"Lot" Roxy said and Lottie just burst into tears. Roxy pulled the girl into her arms and held her tight.

"Come on I think you need your mama" Roxy said. She felt right out of her depth and knew Ronnie would be able to help. Ronnie was waiting for them outside the Vic. She was biting her nails nervously. As soon as she saw them she ran over and pulled Lottie into her arms.

"Why is she crying?" Ronnie mouthed to Roxy. Roxy indicated that they should go inside. They headed up the stairs and sat down on the bed. There were too many people in the living room and they needed privacy.

"What happened?" Ronnie asked still refusing to let go of her daughter. She was surprised that Lottie was holding onto her.

"I found her at the swings. We were speaking and I was explaining to her about how you didn't have anyone there for you when you were going through all the changes but you were there for me" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded wanting to know where this was going.

"And then I mentioned how happy I was when I started my periods and then she just went all weird and then started crying" Roxy explained. Ronnie looked at Roxy.

"I told you not to speak to her about that" Ronnie whispered.

"I'm sorry" Roxy said and Ronnie looked at her sister again.

"Leave me with her alone" Ronnie said angrily. Ronnie pulled the girl tighter into her stomach.

"I have you baby" Ronnie said rocking the girl.

"Shall we relax and watch the TV?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded. She stayed connected to her mother but slowly turned around so that she could also watch the TV.

"I love you so much" Ronnie whispered kissing the girl on the head.

 **So I'm going to do some more of Libby next chapter. Does anyone have any ideas?**


	9. Chapter 9

"Mum, Mummy"

Ronnie woke up to the sound of crying. She jumped out of bed and ran straight to the living room.

"Mummy" Libby cried as she saw her mum come in the door.

"Oh baby" Ronnie said noticing her little girl. Ronnie knew that she needed to turn the light on to see what was going on but she knew by the sound of her daughter's voice she wasn't well.

"I'm going to turn this light on" Ronnie said warning the girl and she turned the small night light on.

"What" Lottie groaned as she stood up. She looked around and noticed the sick and instantly burst into tears.

"Calm down, come on Lots out the way" Ronnie said as she helped her eldest stand up. She knew the girl hated sick, she had a fear of being sick and would gag at the thought.

"Lots here" Ronnie said as she put her hands up to help her daughter. She had not been expecting the girl to throw herself at her.

"Oh okay, Ronnie said grabbing the girl's legs. She moved the girl out of the sick and then placed her down.

"Go and sleep with Roxy" Ronnie said patting the girl gently. She was impressed that she had been able to lift the girl and even more that Lottie had actually leant on her for help. That was a big moment for Lottie and Ronnie.

"Are you going to be sick again" Ronnie asked turning all her attention on Libby now. Libby nodded. Tears and sick covering her face and pyjamas.

"Stand up" Ronnie said and Libby did as asked. Ronnie pulled the pyjamas off her daughter and then lifted her up. She carried the girl to the bathroom. Libby was really crying now.

"Hey, we'll get you sorted" Ronnie said and then Libby lunged herself at the toilet. Ronnie grabbed the girl's hair and held it back for her. She managed to use her other hand to turn the bath on. She needed to get the girl cleaned.

Once the girl had finished throwing up, Ronnie turned her around to look at her.

"Do you feel you can jump in the bath for me?" Ronnie asked and Libby nodded. Ronnie lifted the girl into the bath and made quick work cleaning her and washing her hair.

"Mum" Libby sobbed and Ronnie knew that look. In one swift move, Ronnie had lifted the girl out of the bath and she placed the girl's feet on the floor to allow the girl to be sick.

"Well done baby" Ronnie said rubbing the girl's back.

"Mummy, my bum's sore too" Libby sobbed and Ronnie guessed she meant she was going to have diarrhoea.

"Listen do you want me to leave you for 5 minutes and then come back?" Ronnie asked and Libby nodded.

"But mummy I think I might be sick again" Libby sobbed.

"I'll go and get you a basin" Ronnie said as she left the room.

The rest of the night carried on the same and Ronnie got up a further 5 times to help Libby out. She got very limited sleep.

Ronnie woke up to her alarm going off. She was shattered but she knew she had to get up. She couldn't believe her little girl was 14 years old today. Ronnie made sure that Libby was still sleeping before walking back to the bedroom. She noticed her daughter and sister both sleeping. Lottie was sleeping with her back to the side of the bed and Ronnie smiled. There was enough room for her to squeeze in. Lottie wasn't the cuddliest of girls so a moment like this was just what Ronnie needed.

Ronnie climbed into the bed and placed her arms around Lottie. She was even more surprised when the girl tossed slightly before turning around and cuddling into her. Ronnie smiled and looked down at her daughter noticing the girl's eyes starting to open.

"Happy Birthday Baby" Ronnie said looking down at Lottie. Lottie smiled and cuddled her mum again.

"Can we still go out today?" Lottie asked timidly. Ronnie had said that they could go into London for the day. It was supposed to be an all family trip. Ronnie looked around unsure especially with Libby feeling so sick.

"Obviously I don't want Libby to be ill, but it makes me happy that maybe me and you could go to London together because I really want to just spend time you with" Lottie said nervously looking down fiddling with the hem of Ronnie's top and Ronnie's heart leapt.

"Of course" Ronnie said. She couldn't believe her daughter had just said that.

"I'll get Roxy to look after Libby" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. Lottie waited 5 minutes before jumping up to go and have a shower. Ronnie loved how eager the girl was.

"Rox" Ronnie said and Roxy mumbled.

"Mummy" Libby cried and Ronnie jumped out the bed to go to her daughter's aid. The girl was throwing up again into the bucket.

"I couldn't get to the toilet" Libby cried.

"Your sister is in the shower anyway" Ronnie said as she rubbed the girl's back.

"Mum I don't like this" Libby said wiping her eyes.

"I know baby, please come into the bedroom with Roxy" Ronnie said as she guided the girl to the bedroom with the bucket still.

"I'll get you another bucket" Ronnie said as she left the room. She returned with a bucket and swapped it with the one Libby was holding.

"Are you leaving?" Libby asked tears in her throat.

"It's Lottie's birthday" Ronnie said feeling terrible.

"But I want you" Libby said crying. She was always clingy when she was ill.

"Listen, I am only going to be gone for like 8 hours. Roxy will look after you I promise" Ronnie said and Libby nodded but she still wasn't happy with her mum.

Once Lottie was ready, she and Ronnie headed to the Tube station where they got the tube into the centre.

They did shopping for a couple of hours before heading out for lunch.

"So this is part of your birthday" Ronnie said handing the girl a card while they were eating lunch. Lottie looked at her mum nervously but excitedly. She opened the card and read it.

"Oh my god, mum you are the best" Lottie screamed pulling her mum into a hug. Her mum had only gone and got her tickets to see Wicked. Wicked was Lottie's favourite musical, herself and some of her friends in Ibiza were obsessed with it. Ronnie smiled, she loved seeing this side of Lottie.

"Oh let me get this" Ronnie said noticing that it was Roxy.

"Ron, I can't get Libby to stop crying for you" Roxy said sounding stressed.

"Pass her to me" Ronnie said and she heard the phone being passed.

"Mummy, I want you to come home" Libby cried.

"Libby, I said I can't. I'm spending time with Lottie" Ronnie said.

"But I'm not well" Libby cried.

"Libby, I'm sorry and I will give you a massive hug when I get home but I'm away to see a show with Lottie so you will have to stay with Auntie Roxy" Ronnie said and Libby nodded and tried to stop crying.

They spoke for a bit longer before Ronnie was able to hang up.

"What did Mum say?" Roxy asked looking at Libby. Libby didn't say anything only handed the phone to Roxy.

"Do you want to cuddle up on the sofa?" Roxy asked and Libby nodded. That's what she wanted but she wanted her mum not her aunt.

"Come on then" Roxy said taking her through to the living room. They cuddled up under the duvet and it wasn't long before Libby drifted off to sleep.

Lottie had loved the show and had spoken about it the whole way home with Ronnie. Ronnie smiled looking at her daughter speaking happily about her day.

"So has it been a good birthday?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded.

"I still have some more presents for you in the pub" Ronnie said and Lottie smiled.

"There are more in Ibiza but well we have to wait for them" Ronnie said.

"Are you going back to Ibiza?" Lottie asked and Ronnie shrugged.

"Right now, I think this break was needed and I can't really see us going back in the near future" Ronnie said honestly.

"What about school?" Lottie asked.

"I'll get you enrolled into Walford High" Ronnie explained and Lottie nodded. Lottie trusted her mum but she was a bit nervous about staying in London.

They soon arrived home and headed up to the Pub.

"Happy birthday sorry I didn't see you this morning" Roxy said pulling the girl into a hug.

"Yeah you were in a deep slumber" Lottie said and Ronnie laughed.

"Well if you are going to be cheeky, I guess you don't want this" Roxy said holding up a present.

"Thanks" Lottie said taking it off her aunt and opening it. She got some makeup and a book from Roxy.

"Thank you" Lottie said giving her aunt a hug. They then walked into the living room where Ronnie and Libby were sat cuddled up on the sofa. Ronnie looked at the time and saw it was nearly 8 o'clock.

"Right Libsters you need to go to bed because you aren't well. Shall me and Libby sleep in the bed tonight?" Ronnie asked and Roxy and Lottie nodded.

"Why am I with her?" Roxy complained "She takes up all the bed"

"Fine I'll sleep on the floor" Lottie said snapping. Ronnie was so shocked they had had such a good day and now Lottie was off on one. Lottie ran off and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Seriously Rox, it's her birthday" Ronnie said tutting.

"I didn't say anything" Roxy said defensively. Ronnie took Libby through to the bedroom and then got her settled. On her way out she grabbed a box and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Lottie can you let me in?" Ronnie asked. She was surprised that the girl had opened the door instantly but just enough for Ronnie to squeeze in.

"Hey we can't have you being upset on your birthday" Ronnie said pulling the upset looking girl into a hug.

"What's in your hand" Lottie asked and Ronnie handed it to the girl. Lottie opened it and noticed a necklace.

"This is for me?" Lottie asked and Ronnie nodded.

"When I was 14, I had a really hard time and I don't want you to go through what I went through. I want you to know that I am here for you no matter what Lots and I will never leave you" Ronnie said and Lottie smiled looking up at her mum.

"What happened?" Lottie asked and Ronnie looked down.

"I'm not ready to tell you but I will in time" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. She almost felt ashamed for asking her mum. She looked down nervously.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not mad you asked. I'm just not ready to speak about it" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

They spoke for a bit longer before heading back to the living room.

"Sorry" Roxy said as Lottie walked in.

"It's fine" She said and Roxy smiled. They sat down and watched a film before all heading to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a couple of days later and Libby was feeling a lot better, but she was bored. She wanted some friends to play with or something.

"What am I meant to do today" Libby huffed sitting on the sofa.

"Why don't you go out with Ben?" Roxy suggested. Libby shrugged her shoulders.

"Go and get dressed. Abi is coming around you can play with her and Ben" Ronnie said and Libby huffed. She could be so stroppy but it was an innocent huff that Ronnie couldn't get too mad at.

She turned her head to look at her leave the room and noticed Lottie walking in. The girl looked nervous and just not quite right.

"Are you okay?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded with a hand over her arm.

"Can you go and get changed for me?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded. Ronnie looked at the girl confusingly noticing that she had changed into black leggings but hadn't brusher her hair or changed her top.

Lottie returned 15minutes later looking a lot more presentable. Ronnie made sure both of her children were busy before going down the stairs to open the pub up for lunch. Peggy was still away but they were expecting her back within the next few days.

The afternoon went quickly and soon it was 3:30. Ronnie was closing the pub for a couple of hours before opening it up at 5. She needed to get things sorted for the girl and have a break. It was always crazy when she was on her own.

She walked up the stairs and noticed Roxy in the living room. Ronnie sat down next to her.

"How have the girls been?" Ronnie asked.

"Not an issue, I haven't heard a peep out of them" Roxy said continuing to watch the TV. Ronnie nodded. Ronnie had literally just opened the magazine when she heard footsteps. She turned around and noticed her eldest standing looking at her.

"Baby" Ronnie said instantly noticing the teary face.

"Come here, what's wrong?" Ronnie said opening her arms. That was enough for Lottie and she burst into a fresh set of tears.

"What is it?" Ronnie asked. Lottie had aimed to speak to her mum without crying but it didn't work that way.

"Hey you can tell me" Ronnie said "What's gotten you so upset?"

Lottie tried to wipe her eyes and took a deep breathe.

"My tummy really hurts" Lottie said and Ronnie looked at her. It was unusual for Lottie to be crying about something like that.

"Where does it hurt?" Ronnie asked holding the girl in her arms. Lottie held her abdomen.

"Have you been to the toilet?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded her head.

"And it's not that?" Ronnie asked wondering if the girl was constipated.

"No definitely not" Lottie said.

"Well, I can go and get you a hot water bottle" Ronnie said trying to think and Lottie nodded. She moved off her mum allowing the woman to get up.

Lottie stood awkwardly not knowing what to do as her mum walked away. She couldn't sit down. She had to go to the toilet first.

Lottie returned and Ronnie walked in behind her.

"Are you feeling any better?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shook her head.

"Take this" Ronnie said giving the girl the hot water bottle and sitting back down.

"Roxy, can you open up tonight and shout on me if needed?" Ronnie asked and Roxy huffed but nodded.

"Come here" Ronnie said pulling the girl into her arms. She placed the hot water bottle between them and held her close.

"Is that any better?" Ronnie asked.

"A little" Lottie explained.

"What does it feel like?" Ronnie asked trying to get an understanding.

"It's just sore like I can't stand up properly and its like kicking at me but its constant" Lottie tried to explain and Ronnie nodded.

"It sounds really like cramp" Ronnie said out loud.

"Well it's not" Lottie said suddenly and a bit too quick for Ronnie's liking.

"How do you know?" Ronnie said and Lottie shrugged.

"I know you probably associate cramp with periods but that's not the only reason. All these changes that you are going through might bring on cramp" Ronnie said and Lottie blushed at the mention on periods. Ronnie noticed but decided not to say anything. Why would she have to? Was there anything she could say about it anyway?

"Do you want to have a bath?" Ronnie said trying to think of something that would help. Lottie was slightly for a moment before nodding. That might be a good idea.

"I'll run it" Ronnie said disappearing to the bathroom. Lottie grabbed some towels and then followed behind her mum.

"Get undressed" Ronnie said.

"I'll wait till you leave" Lottie said and Ronnie looked at the girl. Ronnie thought they had gotten over the whole undressing the top half but obviously it had gone back a step.

Ronnie left the girl to it and Lottie sighed. That was a close one. She quickly undressed and clambered into the bath. She took her time and the hot water really helped her stomach. The water was starting to go cold and she knew that she needed to get out.

Lottie climbed out the bath and quickly dried herself before putting her clothes back on. She knew she needed to hide the towel she had just used. She crept out of the bathroom and ran to the washing machine. She shoved the towel in hoping someone would just wash it without a thought.

"You okay?" Ronnie asked noticing the girl run passed. Lottie nodded.

"Do you feel better?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded.

"I really do now" Lottie said smiling.

"I'm glad" Ronnie said, "Can I do your hair please?"

Lottie nodded and they headed back to Ronnie's room. Ronnie looked at her daughter and it dawned on her how grown up she was becoming.

"You seem very grown up today and I don't know why" Ronnie said and Lottie just smiled. She didn't know either.

"Love you" Ronnie said kissing the girl on the head.

"Mum, can we get dinner? I am starving" Libby complained throwing the door open and storming in.

"I'll put a couple of pizzas in the oven" Ronnie said as she couldn't be bothered cooking. Libby nodded and ran back out the room.

"She seems to be having a good day" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded slightly.

Once Ronnie had finished doing the girl's hair she stuck the pizza in the oven and they headed to the living room.

"Do you want a snuggle?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded. That's all she wanted to do today. She didn't want to speak about what was going on. She just wanted to feel like her mum was there to be around her.

"What's going on in your head?" Ronnie asked after dinner when Lottie had returned to snuggle up with her mum. Lottie didn't say anything other than shrug. Ronnie held the girl a little closer.

Roxy stumbled up the stairs at 11:30.

"What are the girls still doing up?" She asked shattered.

"I was waiting for you. Who is sleeping where?" Ronnie asked.

"You and Libs in bed and me and Lots on the sofa" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

"Everyone happy with that?" Ronnie asked and they all nodded. Lottie grabbed her pyjamas and got changed in the bathroom before walking into the living room. She couldn't feel on the pull out sofa, it had a white sheet. She waited for Roxy to get comfortable and then when she thought she was asleep she moved to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roxy asked.

"I'm too hot" Lottie complained.

"Then sleep outside the covers" Roxy said "Not on the floor"

"No I'm happier on the floor" Lottie said and Roxy sighed. It wasn't even worth fighting about. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

 **Hope this is okay :) Please review and tell me what you think. What is wrong with Lottie just now?**


	11. Chapter 11

Nervously Lottie walked up to the till placing the packet down. Yolanda smiled at the young girl as Lottie threw it in her bag the second it was scanned. She paid before turning around ready to storm out the shop.

"What are you doing here?" Roxy asked and Lottie instantly panicked.

"Em mum sent me out to buy something" Lottie said.

"But your mum sent me out. I've been running around like a lunatic getting everything for her. What did you get?" Roxy asked confused.

"Oh nothing just something she forgot to put on the list" Lottie said trying her best to keep her cool and remain calm.

"Well what?" Roxy asked confused as to what the big deal was.

"Nothing" Lottie snapped back.

"Just tell me" Ronnie annoyingly asked back. Lottie shook her head.

"Right let me get this stuff and then we can head home. You will show me then" Roxy said before collecting everything she needed and paying. Roxy was not going to let this go and Lottie knew that.

"Go soft on the girl, you'll realise why once you see what it is" Yolanda whispered to Roxy and Roxy nodded. She turned her head to look at her niece and realised how scared the girl looked.

"Come on let's head home" Roxy said placing her arm around her niece and heading back to the Vic. Lottie thought she might be quick enough and tried to run up the stairs.

"I'll be right back" Roxy said putting the bags down in the kitchen and running to her bedroom noticing Lottie heading that way. She stopped the door from closing and walked in behind the girl.

"So what's in the bag?" Roxy asked. Lottie didn't reply she simply looked down.

"Lottie what is in the bag" Roxy said stricter this time.

"Let me see" Roxy said managing to get the bag off her niece. Roxy was stronger than Lottie so it didn't take a lot of power. She opened the bag and noticed a pack of pads.

"Is this what you are embarrassed about?" Roxy asked holding the pads in her hand. Lottie's face fell but Roxy didn't notice she had already turned around to shout to her sister.

"Ron, why didn't you tell me we had another woman in the house?" Roxy shouted.

"No" Lottie said trying to get the packet out of her aunt's hand but she knew that it was too late.

"What are you on about?" Ronnie asked as she walked into the bedroom.

"This" Roxy said waving the pads in the air.

"I have no idea what you are on about?" Ronnie said and finally it registered in Roxy's brain what was going on. She turned and looked at her niece noticing her head down on the bed. Roxy bit her lip and looked at Ronnie.

"I am so sorry" Roxy said not knowing how to continue.

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?" Ronnie asked.

"Use your brain, Ron. I caught your daughter buying pads at the shops and now she is crying" Roxy said and Ronnie's face dropped.

"Lots" Ronnie said sitting down on the bed next to her daughter. Roxy excused herself and removed herself from the room.

"Can you look at me?" Ronnie asked softly but Lottie refused to move. She was so embarrassed. Ronnie managed to get her arms underneath her daughter and picked the girl up slightly so she could cuddle up with her.

"Do you want to go to the bathroom to get sorted?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded. She couldn't bare to look into her mother's eyes. Ronnie helped the girl stand up and then guided her to the bathroom. Ronnie turned the shower on before leaving the girl alone.

Roxy was standing waiting on Ronnie. She didn't know what to do or say.

"Did she actually tell you?" Ronnie asked trying to piece together what happened and Roxy shook her head.

"No, I went to the Minute Mart and she was there buying something and I asked her why and she said you had sent her for something so I just assumed that you knew" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

"I didn't have a clue. Do you think she was going to hide it from us?" Ronnie asked and Roxy nodded.

"You have spoken to her about it right?" Roxy asked and Ronnie looked away.

"What? Why not?" Roxy shouted.

"I didn't think I needed to" Ronnie said feeling guilty.

"You are her mum, who else is going to have the chat with her?" Roxy asked "You already told me I wasn't allowed to speak to her about it"

"I know its all my fault" Ronnie said "I just didn't want to admit that Lottie was at that age. I just think about myself at that age"

"I know you are scared Ron but by not having this conversation with Lottie you are raising the chances of her being in the same position you were in" Roxy explained and Ronnie nodded.

"I know" She said pushing past gently. She walked into the bedroom and started getting clothes out for Lottie. She looked at the packet of pads the girl had bought and opened them taking one out. She knocked on the door before opening it slightly to put the clothes down for the girl. She felt so helpless. Her baby couldn't even come to her.

Ronnie left the bathroom and waited patiently for Lottie to come out. As soon as the door opened Ronnie ran straight over.

"Can I dry your hair?" Ronnie asked trying to decrease the tension. Lottie nodded.

"Did you manage okay?" Ronnie whispered and Lottie nodded wanting to avoid the conversation. They headed into the room and Lottie sat down on the bed to allow her mum to dry her hair. Once it was dry, Ronnie pulled Lottie back into her arms to hold her close.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ronnie asked after a good 10 minutes of silence. Lottie shrugged.

"I thought our relationship was better now" Ronnie said out loud.

"It is" Lottie mumbled.

"But why didn't you say?" Ronnie asked confused.

"Because you didn't speak to me about it directly so I thought it was meant to be like a secret cause only you and Roxy speak to each other about it. But you would find it embarrassing to speak to me about" Lottie explained and Ronnie shook her head.

"Because you never said I could speak to you about this. I thought it was something that I wasn't supposed to talk about. Only you and Roxy speak about it together" Lottie said nervously and Ronnie shook her head.

"Oh baby you got it all wrong" Ronnie said holding the girl in her arms.

"I didn't speak to you about it because I didn't think I needed to. I just thought you would tell me and that was that. I thought you knew everything from school" Ronnie explained.

"When did you start?" Ronnie asked after a slight silence.

"Like a while ago" Lottie said. Ronnie gasped.

"When about? How many have you had?" Ronnie asked feeling terrible. Lottie let the tears drip down her face.

"Baby" Ronnie said pulling her daughter into her arms.

"How many?" Ronnie asked.

"This is only my second" Lottie said.

"When was your first?" Ronnie asked.

"The start of June" Lottie explained. Ronnie nodded.

"What did you do last time?" Ronnie asked.

"I just used toilet roll" Lottie admitted.

"Oh baby, didn't you get a fright?" Ronnie asked softly and Lottie nodded.

"I was so scared. I thought I was dying but then I realised and it was fine" Lottie said shrugging like it was nothing.

"I am just so sorry that you had to go through that alone" Ronnie said wiping her daughter's hair out of her face.

"I feel like a terrible mum" Ronnie said. Lottie shook her head but didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say but she did wish her mum had spoken to her about it before hand.

"Do you understand everything or do you want me to speak through some of it?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shrugged. Ronnie took that as a yes.

"Well basically a period means you're not pregnant" Ronnie said and Lottie laughed.

"Well it does, it means that the egg has not been fertilised by sperm so it is washed out every month and a new egg takes its place" Ronnie explained and Lottie nodded.

"Do you know how an egg gets fertilised" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded.

"How" Ronnie asked.

"I don't need to tell you" Lottie said blushing.

"Come on" Ronnie said nudging her daughter.

"Well like you have sex" Lottie said and Ronnie nodded.

"You aren't thinking about sex are you?" She asked and Lottie shook her head.

"Definitely not, I'm not like Libby" Lottie said and Ronnie nodded.

"Well now you've started your periods it's really important that you speak to me before having sex. I can take you to the doctors and get you put on the pill. Honestly, I don't care if you come to me next week or in 4 years' time just whenever you are thinking about it, I will help you" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"Thanks, mum" Lottie said and Ronnie nodded.

"You aren't going to tell Libby are you?" Lottie asked nervously.

"Do you want me to tell Libby?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shook her head.

"Then I won't" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"And you won't talk to Roxy about me" Lottie asked and Ronnie shook her head.

"Of course not but Roxy might want to speak to you because I know that she feels bad" Ronnie explained and Lottie nodded.

"Shall we go and cuddle up on the sofa?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded.

"My tummy is a bit sore" Lottie complained leaning softly on her mother.

"I'll get you a hot water bottle" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"Thank you" She replied. They headed down the stairs and Ronnie was correct, as soon as Roxy saw Lottie she pulled the girl into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Lots" Roxy said pulling the girl into her arms.

"Can we just not talk about it please" Lottie begged and Roxy nodded.

"Of course but just remember you can speak to me about anything" Roxy said and Lottie nodded.

"Was this why you weren't feeling well yesterday?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded.

"Yeah I think it was but I just couldn't tell you" Lottie said.

"Well I know now and that's all that matters" Ronnie said kissing her daughter on the head.

"And from now on you know that you can talk to me about it" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"I'll get you some pads and put them into your room" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded again.

They spoke for a bit longer before heading into the living room. Lottie turned and whispered to Ronnie.

"I don't want to speak about it anymore because Libby is here but I know I can speak to you" Lottie said and Ronnie nodded.

"I'm glad you know that" Ronnie said kissing her daughter on the head.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded.

"I really want to" Lottie pleaded.

"Of course you can" Ronnie said. She did love when her daughter was cuddly.

 **Any ideas? Please let me know if you are reading so I know if I should continue :)**


	12. Chapter 12

It was the following day and Ronnie and Lottie were already up. They were eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"Morning" Ronnie said to her youngest daughter as Lexi entered the room and sat down. The girl really wasn't a morning person and had a frown on her face. Lexi took a piece of toast from the plate in the middle of the table.

Roxy walked in with a hand over her stomach.

"Seriously Lots, you starting yesterday has mucked us all up. I have so bad cramps and I'm early, that never happens" Roxy huffed and Lottie looked up in shock. Wide eyes. Ronnie glared at her sister.

"What?" Roxy asked.

"You've started your periods?" Libby asked Lottie. Lottie huffed.

"Roxy why" Lottie said embarrassed. She was ready to have a go at Roxy when Libby interrupted.

"Are you okay?" Libby asked with concern. Lottie hadn't expected that from her sister. She was expecting Libby to be all loud and make a big deal about it.

Lottie nodded and Libby looked down. Both Lottie and Ronnie were shocked by Libby's behaviour.

"Are you okay, Libby?" Ronnie asked and Libby nodded.

"What's the matter?" Ronnie asked putting her arm around the girl.

"Why do you always leave me out? I'm not a baby anymore" Libby explained.

"We didn't mean it that way. It was just something Lottie wanted to keep between me and her. Roxy should have never opened her mouth to you" Ronnie said glaring at Roxy. Libby nodded and then looked down continuing to eat.

"So I was thinking because schools go back next week we need to go schools shopping" Ronnie said and both girls nodded.

"So how about me and you Lots go today and then me and you Libs can go tomorrow?" Ronnie asked and both girls nodded. That made sense and sounded like a good idea. Ronnie wanted to spend time with both her daughters separately.

"What are you doing today?" Ronnie asked looking at Libby.

"Ben and Abi are coming around, so I best go and get ready" Libby said running off and Ronnie looked at Lottie.

"What's going on with Libby" Ronnie said. Lottie just shrugged.

"Go and have a shower and then we can get shopping" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. She quickly disappeared to get ready. She opened the bedroom door to get her clothes.

"Ah" Libby screamed when Lottie opened the door.

"Sorry, it's just me" Lottie said.

"Can you knock in the future" Libby said wiping her face and covering her chest.

"What's your issue" Lottie said grabbing her clothes and then storming out.

"What was that about?" Ronnie asked.

"She went in a massive huff when I opened the door and she was getting ready" Lottie said. Ronnie knocked on the bedroom door and walked in.

"Come here" Ronnie said pulling her youngest into her arms. Libby still hadn't put her top on but didn't reject her mum's hug.

"What's wrong?" Ronnie asked softly once the girl had calmed down and stopped crying. Libby shrugged.

"Speak to me baby" Ronnie said.

"It's just you always treat me like a baby and Lottie didn't even knock when she came in and I had my top off" Libby explained.

"You have nothing to hide though" Ronnie said and Libby huffed.

"But still, I don't want Lottie to see me naked when she has boobs and I don't" Libby admitted.

"But Lottie is 14 and you are only just turned 11. That is a big age difference" Ronnie explained and Lottie shrugged. She did know her mum was right.

"Come on, get dressed and well have a good chat about this later" Ronnie said as she heard the door open behind her and noticed Lottie coming back into the room. Ronnie gave her daughter a last squeeze before standing up.

She knew that she needed to get changed so dressed in front of the girls. She wanted to prove to them that even at the age they were at now it was still okay for them to get changed in front of each other.

Once they were all ready, Ronnie and Lottie headed to the tube to head into the centre while Libby waited for Ben and Abi to play.

"So this school is completely different to Ibiza so the uniform is a bit different" Ronnie explained and Lottie nodded.

"Mum I understand I'm not dumb. We went to private school in Ibiza and this isn't a private school" Lottie said blankly, and Ronnie nodded.

"So let's head to Marks and Spencer's and get shirts" Ronnie demanded and Lottie just nodded. She honestly had no idea about what clothes they wore at the school so was just going to have to trust her mum.

It was crowded when they got into Marks and Spencer's everyone was getting clothes for going back to school. The shop was very organised and had a rack of shirts for the children to try on. Different sizes and different styles.

"I want a fitted one" Lottie demanded and Ronnie nodded.

"What about this blouse?" Ronnie asked holding up a blouse with very slight puffed sleeves. Lottie nodded. She tried on a couple of sizes before agreeing that the aged 11-12 fitted best.

"Mum, I'm 14 though" Lottie complained.

"I know I think they are quite big made though" Ronnie said confused and Lottie nodded. They got a few more similar blouses before looking at the trousers and skirts.

"I like this" Lottie suggested looking at a skater skirt. Ronnie nodded. It was very nice. She allowed her daughter to get it as well as a couple of cardigans. They paid for the items and headed to New Look for shoes and more clothes.

"Shall we have a little snack?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded. They headed to subway as it was passed lunchtime now.

"So are you excited for Monday?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shrugged.

"I don't know. It was be weird but I feel like I might be more suited to British schools anyway" Lottie suggested.

"I think that might be the case but I just want you to be aware that it will be a completely different ball game" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"Just please don't get involved with drugs" Ronnie begged and Lottie laughed.

"Mum, my best friend is more likely to be the library" Lottie said and Ronnie laughed.

"You are okay after yesterday right?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded.

"I am honestly mum and if I wasn't I know I can speak to you" Lottie said smiling and Ronnie smiled back at her. That was what was needed.

"Shall we head back now?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded.

Meanwhile at the Vic, Roxy had just closed the pub up for a couple of hours after lunch. She didn't like to close it between lunch and dinner but she couldn't manage on her own and needed a break.

She walked up the stairs to see what was going on with the children. She was just about to walk in when she heard her niece.

"Do it, I dare you. If you don't I'll tell all the family you are gay" Libby said.

"Just do it, it's for a laugh" Libby said and Ben shook his head.

"No I don't want to" Ben said.

"Well you know what will happen if you don't do as I say" Libby said and Roxy had heard enough. She was appalled at her niece's attitude and behaviour. She slammed the door opened and walked over to her niece.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Roxy asked. She surprised herself when she pulled the girl around and swatted her on the backside. Libby squealed.

"You deserved that. You do not bully anyone" Roxy said.

"At least I don't do drugs" Libby said with an attitude in her.

"You had no reason to bring that up" Roxy said swatting the girl again.

"Get to your room, I'm calling your mother" Roxy said angrily. Libby was ready to say something about how she didn't have a room but luckily, she realised what she had done and knew it wouldn't be the best decision.

Roxy walked into the kitchen and called her sister.

"Ron, you need to get back here as soon as you can" Roxy said.

"I'm on my way, what's wrong?" Ronnie asked.

"I hit Libby" Roxy said in shock.

"Roxy, what do you mean you hit my daughter? Where about?" Ronnie asked getting slightly mad.

"On the bum" Roxy said.

"So you mean you swatted her?" Ronnie asked and Roxy nodded.

"Yes" Roxy replied.

"That's fine, she must have deserved it. And you swatted her, that's different to hit don't worry. Explain to me what happened when I get back" Ronnie said and Roxy nodded. They said their goodbyes and then Ronnie hung up.

"Let's go and see what your sister has done" Ronnie said looking at Lottie as they headed to the Tube. Lottie raised her eyebrows. She wondered what had gone on. She knew that Libby wasn't as innocent as she looked.

Luckily, it only took Ronnie about 30mins to return to the pub. She ran up the stairs worried about what had happened between Roxy and Libby. In Ibiza, Roxy wasn't home much and when she was, she was often sleeping or hung over. There had never really been an issue between Roxy and the girls. She was never there when the girls were misbehaving not that Ronnie really had to give them into trouble often.

"What happened?" Ronnie asked noticing Roxy in the living room with a vodka orange in her hand.

"She's been bullying Ben, Ron and by the sound of it she is very used to behaving like that" Roxy said and Ronnie sighed. She had not been expecting that from Libby.

"I'm going to go and speak to her. I'm so angry" Ronnie said.

"Can you ask Lottie to help you get ready for tonight?" Ronnie asked and Roxy nodded.

"Lots can you give me a hand down the stairs?" Roxy shouted and Lottie nodded speeding down the stairs after her aunt.

Ronnie didn't even knock on the door. She just slammed it open and looked at her daughter. She raised her eyebrows to show that she wasn't impressed.

"What?" her daughter snorted.

"How dare you speak to me like that? Roxy has told me what she witnessed, and I am not impressed in the slightly" Ronnie said and Libby shrugged.

"I am ashamed that you acted that way, I have not brought you up to be a bully" Ronnie said and Libby scuffed.

"I'm not a bully" Libby said.

"Well that's not what Roxy said and I'm pretty sure Ben feels like you are a bully. How dare you bully anyone let alone your family. And you know what's even worse Libby, Ben was being bullied horribly by an adult. He really didn't need this too" Ronnie explained and Libby just shrugged.

"How would you feel if I'd brought home someone who bullied you or Lottie?" Ronnie said and Libby stopped and looked at her mum. She instantly felt bad.

"Why were you being mean to him anyway?" Ronnie asked and Libby shrugged.

"Liberty drop the attitude. You are grounded for a week and I am taking your Nintendo off you and it's only going to get worse if you keep giving me that attitude. Speak to me and help me and yourself" Ronnie said and Libby sighed.

"He kept asking me about why we came here and about you and Roxy in Ibiza and it was annoying me" Libby admitted.

"So because someone was annoying you, instead of telling me or Roxy and we could have spoken to Ben you took it into your own hands" Ronnie said not following and Libby shrugged.

"Is Ben the first person you have bullied?" Ronnie asked and Libby shook her head bursting into tears.

"How many?" Ronnie asked and Libby shrugged.

"I don't know" She admitted.

"You don't know?" Ronnie said shocked.

"I'm sorry, it was the easiest way to be liked at school" Libby admitted embarrassed at her behaviour.

"Start at the start, why did you bully people and how?" Ronnie asked realising this was going to be a larger conversation than she planned.

"I don't know. Just like the last couple of years it was the only way to be liked at school and it just happened" Libby admitted still letting the tears stream down her face.

"Libby, I'm not following" Ronnie said sitting down next to her daughter.

"Come on, please explain to me" Ronnie asked holding her daughter's hands.

"When I started school it was okay, you know there wasn't a clear divide. But as I got to Year 3 I noticed that Lottie wasn't well liked and that people bullied her" Libby admitted.

"Lottie was bullied" Ronnie asked shocked and Libby nodded.

"All the time, people were horrible to her and I knew that they would be the same to me so I realised that if I acted like that then they would like me and it worked" Libby explained,

"Why would they bully you?" Ronnie asked.

"Because of you and Roxy. You aren't like the popular people's parents. They all own fancy hotels and things. Think about my friends' parents. They would say slept around and got guys attention and that's how you had the money to send us to the school. I realised I had to become friends with them. That's why I'm friends with my friend group while Lottie's are completely different" Libby explained.

"That's not a good thing you know" Ronnie said and Libby nodded.

"I know that now but I just couldn't stop it and I started it so I had to continue and they all liked me and I was popular" Libby explained. She knew how bad it sounded.

"What did you do to people Libby?" Ronnie asked and Libby was embarrassed.

"Said mean stuff to them, made them cry and people laughed at them" Libby said looking down.

"I am so angry with you. You better not do any of that in this school, I mean it. This is a fresh start and you better give it a shot" Ronnie said and Libby nodded.

"They aren't like the people at your school Libby, if you are mean to them, they will retaliate and hurt you" Ronnie explained and Libby nodded keeping her head down.

"Mum, I'm so sorry" Libby cried. "I really didn't mean it. I'm just so sorry"

"Listen I want you to calm down. It will all be okay. I don't want anymore tears but I don't want to hear about any of this again. If we were still in Ibiza I would have marched you to all these people's houses for you to apologise but I can't do that so you will just have to show me that you have changed. I will be getting Lottie to keep a close eye on you" Ronnie said and Libby nodded.

Ronnie pulled her daughter into her arms.

"Roxy hit me" Libby admitted.

"No she swatted you" Ronnie said "There is a difference"

"And trust me it would have been a hell of a lot worse if it had been me who had caught you" Ronnie said and Libby nodded.

 **Hope this is okay :) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! If you have any more ideas please let me know as I am struggling a bit**


	13. Chapter 13

It was the following day and Ronnie was up early. She slept on the sofa bed with Lottie last night and was slightly confused when she woke up and noticed that her daughter was no longer in bed with her. She walked into the kitchen and noticed her daughter sitting there.

"Are you okay?" Ronnie asked entering the kitchen and turning on the kettle for a coffee. Lottie nodded.

"Why are you up so early then?" Ronnie asked and Lottie looked at her mum. She supposed she could tell her mum the truth.

"I just woke up because I was uncomfortable, and I thought I was going to leak so I got up and stuff and I just couldn't get back to sleep" Lottie explained.

"Is it heavy?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded.

"I'll get you some night pads for you. That should help" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"Thanks mum" Lottie said smiling.

"Actually there is another thing I would like to talk to you about" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. She sat up properly.

"Were you bullied at school in Ibiza?" Ronnie asked softly sitting down next to the girl and grabbing a hold of her hands.

"Why does it matter now?" Lottie said shrugging it off.

"Because I am your mother and I feel bad that I didn't know" Ronnie said.

"It was a long time ago and I just dealt with it" Lottie said.

"When did it stop?" Ronnie asked and Lottie laughed.

"Did it ever stop" Lottie said laughing.

"You were constantly bullied" Ronnie said.

"Mum it wasn't that bad." Lottie said.

"What did they do?" Ronnie asked.

"Just annoyed me, called me names and stuff" Lottie said.

"How did you deal with that?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shrugged.

"I just got used to it and well my friends stuck by me so it was fine" Lottie said.

"it's just you had a good group of friends so why did you get bullied?" Ronnie asked.

"That's because my friends aren't the super popular ones. My friends were mainly Spanish or like Ellie and Sophie. Their parents are different. The main bullies, their dads owned the massive hotels and things" Lottie said.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" Ronnie said.

"You couldn't have done anything. Everything would have gotten twisted and made it about me. Then I would have gotten into trouble for nothing" Lottie explained.

"You still could have told me" Ronnie said putting her hand on top of the girl's.

"Mum I stopped crying because of them girls when I was 10" Lottie said laughing.

"I still feel horrible" Ronnie said pulling the girl into her arms.

"It's fine honestly" Lottie said.

"If anything happens here, you promise to tell me?" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"I promise" Lottie said "Anyway how did you find out about it?"

"I found out about Libby" Ronnie said not saying anything else.

"Oh about her bullying people" Lottie said shrugging.

"You knew" Ronnie said.

"Of course I knew" Lottie said "Everyone in the school knew about it"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ronnie said and Lottie shrugged.

"It's just Libby. I don't know. She's always been like that and I just thought if I said anything you won't believe me" Ronnie said.

"I'm so sorry, Lots" Ronnie said kissing her daughter on the head.

"Right, I'm away to go and wake the menace up and get her ready to go shopping with me" Ronnie said as she walked out of the room. She knew that Libby was grounded but she needed to go shopping with her because it was the day before schools went back and she had no clothes.

Within an hour, they were ready to go. They headed into the centre of London, just as Ronnie had done with Lottie. She had no idea what clothes Libby would want to get but knew she had to be strict with the girl.

"Mum, I want this" Libby said pulling up a short skirt" Ronnie looked at her and shook her head.

"Not a chance, that is in the adult section anyway" Ronnie said dragging her daughter to the teens section in New Look. Libby huffed and then started looking around.

"You are not getting shirts from here, they'll never stay white. We are getting shirts from M and S" Ronnie stated.

"Why are you being so moany?" Libby complained.

"Oi, you are grounded so just be happy I am letting you come with me and not shopping for you myself" Ronnie said and Libby sighed but nodded.

She started compromising with her mum when she realised it was the only option.

"Mum, can I get this?" Libby asked holding up a padded bra.

"No chance, you are just turned 11" Ronnie said and Libby huffed.

"But Lottie has them" Libby complained again.

"Because Lottie is 14, that is a big difference. You will get one when you need one" Ronnie said. She was not letting Libby rule the roost anymore.

Libby complained the rest of the time they were shopping but honestly Ronnie didn't care.

"Moan all you like. We have bought everything you need and now we are going home" Ronnie said and Libby huffed.

They arrived home and Libby stropped off to her bedroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Roxy asked and Ronnie shrugged. She just couldn't be bothered dealing with it.

"You were so much easier to shop with" Ronnie said pulling her daughter into her arms.

"So how are you feeling about tomorrow?" Ronnie asked softly.

"Honestly, I'm really nervous" Lottie said and Ronnie smiled at her daughter for being honest.

"It's fine for Libby, it's all her year's first day but I'm going in half way" Lottie said.

"but you are more suited to the British Education system, you will be fine" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. Still feeling nervous.

"If you have any issues tomorrow, just remember you can text me" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"Are you still on your period?" Ronnie asked softly and Lottie nodded.

"But it's really light now" Lottie explained and Ronnie nodded.

"It'll probably stop soon but just watch sometimes it stops and then starts again" Ronnie explained and Lottie nodded.

"Thank you mum, you have been so helpful this week" Lottie explained and Ronnie nodded.

"it's my job" Ronnie said kissing the girl on the top of the head.

 **Hope this is okay :) Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ronnie was up early to get the girls ready. She felt so out of sic as this was so different from Ibiza. She had made sure that Libby had a shower the night before so that it was only herself and Lottie who needed up to have a shower.

Roxy knew that Ronnie would be stressed so she woke up to help. She took charge of getting Lottie's hair dry while Ronnie was in the shower.

It was very crazy as all three of them were trying to get changed in the same bedroom. Roxy was just running about trying to help everyone.

Once they were all ready, they headed out for the taxi that Ronnie had ordered. Normally the girls were going to walk to school but today with it being their first day she knew that she needed to be with them both.

"Are you ready?" Ronnie asked as they headed out of the Vic and into the taxi. Both girls nodded. Libby was being her usual confident self.

"Libby remember just to turn it down a notch today. And I really mean it about the bullying" Ronnie said glaring at her. Libby nodded. They arrived at the school and walked into the reception building.

Ronnie flashed a smile to the receptionist, and she knew that look. It was the look she got a lot. The view that she must have had her children too young and by mistake. Ronnie hated that look.

"Hello, I called yesterday about enrolling both my daughters into the school" Ronnie said and the receptionist nodded. They were told to take a seat while they waited for the teacher to arrive.

"Hello, my name is Miss Airlie and I am the girls' guidance teacher" The teacher explained shaking Ronnie's hand.

"So if you could fill in these forms Mrs Mitchell" She said handing the forms to Ronnie.

"So Liberty and Charlotte" The teacher said looking at them and smiling.

"It's just Libby and Lottie" Libby said smiling back. She knew just to get the teacher wrapped around her little finger. She received a glare from Ronnie and then looked down.

"There you go" Ronnie said smiling as she handed the paperwork to Miss Airlie.

"Perfect, so Libby you will go to the assembly hall. I have your timetable here. You are in class 7B. Just look for 7B on the chairs and you will sit in that row. Everyone is new so it will not be an issue" Miss Airlie explained.

"Now, Lottie, if you come with me. I will sort out your timetable during form time and we will get you sorted" Miss Airlie explained and Lottie smiled and nodded.

Ronnie said goodbye to the girls and told them she'd be waiting for them at the end of the day. She kissed them both on the top of the head. Miss Airlie smiled and guided both the girls away showing them where to go. They dropped Libby off first at the assembly hall before heading up to Miss Airlie's room.

"So what GCSE's had you picked to do at your old school?" Miss Airlie asked. Lottie was slightly taken a back but it helped when Miss Airlie got the choice form out.

"So you have to do English, English Lit and Maths. Which Science were you going to do?" She asked.

"Triple" Lottie said and Miss Airlie nodded.

"We'll be you into triple just now but if you struggle we'll move you to double" She explained.

"So what else?" She asked looking at the classes which have availability.

"What about Spanish?" She asked.

"Definitely" Lottie said smiling.

"How is your Spanish? Any good?" Miss Airlie asked and Lottie laughed.

"¿Por qué te ríes?" Miss Airlie asked which surprised Lottie.

"Fui a la escuela en Ibiza" Lottie said and Miss Airlie laughed.

"Ah I knew you went to an international school but I didn't realise it was Spain" Miss Airlie said. "How do you feel about having me as your teacher?"

Lottie smiled. She was starting to really like Miss Airlie.

"I'm sure you will fly through GCSE Spanish" She said.

"I love Spanish. Most of my friends from school were Spanish. Most of the people in my school were ex-pats but well I liked the others" Lottie explained.

"Let me guess most of the ex-pats were daddy's little angels" Miss Airlie said and Lottie smiled and laughed but nodded her head.

"Exactly, I was so relieved when Mum said we were going to stay in London for longer. I hope we don't have to go back" Lottie said sighing.

"Well the important thing just now is to focus on today and worry about tomorrow when it comes" Miss Airlie said and Lottie nodded. She already trusted this woman a lot and hoped it would continue.

"So you are in luck, your first class is with me" Miss Airlie said and Lottie smiled.

"I'll buddy you up with a lovely girl who I think you will get on well with" Miss Airlie said and Lottie smiled. She liked the sound of that.

They waited until the rest of the class arrived and Miss Airlie placed her next to a girl called Zoe.

"Hi" Lottie said nervously.

"Hey, so you are new here? Where are you from?" Zoe asked instantly chatting away with Lottie.

"We'll my mum's from Weymouth but I've lived in Ibiza since I was born" Lottie explained.

"That's so cool" Zoe said. They started chatting and it wasn't long before Miss Airlie gave them a look to tell them to stop. Lottie smiled. She felt so at home here.

"You are so amazing at Spanish" Zoe said as they headed to their next class.

"Well I did stay in Spain for 14 years" Lottie said laughing and Zoe nodded.

"True" Zoe said. They headed up sitting next to each other in Maths as well. At break time, Lottie hung out with Zoe and her friends. She quickly looked around the lunch hall, looking for her sister. She was shocked to see Libby just standing by the door biting her nails. Lottie knew she did this when she was nervous. Lottie debated about going over to her. Libby caught her eye and Lottie waved to the girl before telling her to come over.

As Libby made her way over to her sister, she was stopped by a group of girls in her class.

"Oh look at Little Miss Perfect, coming from a school when she was the most popular in the school. Well, it's not like that here. We don't like snobby people like you" She said and Libby held her breath. She had never been spoken to like that. It was usually her speaking to overs like that. She felt horrible now.

She quickly ran passed them and straight into her sister's arms.

"Aw is your sister only in Year 7?" Zoe asked and Lottie nodded but moved away to speak to Libby alone.

"What's wrong?" Lottie asked looking down at her sister.

"They are all being mean to me" Libby said crying.

"Libs you need to give it a chance. Don't let them see you crying either" Lottie said and Libby nodded. They spoke for a few more minutes before the bell rang and they had to head back to class.

The rest of the day went relatively quickly. Well it did for Lottie, the same couldn't be said for Libby. She felt like this day was never going to end. She sat by herself at lunch again and this time she couldn't even find her sister.

When the bell rang at the end of the day, Libby ran out of the school and found her mum as quickly as she could.

"How was school?" Ronnie asked and Libby just shook her head. Ronnie bit her lip and decided until she was back home before speaking to her. They waited patiently in silence for Lottie. Lottie came out afterwards with her friends. She was smiling and joking with them which made Ronnie smile.

"Did you have a good day?" Ronnie asked and Lottie smiled.

"I've got to add them all on MSN tonight, can I use your laptop?" Lottie asked and Ronnie nodded.

"But remember your time online is still restricted" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. She didn't care about that all she cared about was having new friends. They walked home and Lottie boasted about her day at school. Ronnie smiled; she hadn't seen her daughter like that before.

They arrived home and the girls both ran up the stairs to get changed.

"Mum, can I use your laptop?" Lottie asked and Ronnie nodded. Ronnie walked into her room and gave the laptop to Lottie before going over to Libby.

"Do you want to come with me for a bit of a chat?" Ronnie asked and Libby looked up at her mum. She was sat in the kitchen reading her book. She was still grounded. She didn't feel like speaking to her mum. She still felt like her mum was in a huff with her so she shook her head.

Ronnie didn't push the matter. She never did. It was just the way she was. Ronnie never pushed any issue with the girl. It wasn't her. She had a front and even her own daughters didn't often see under the mask. Ronnie would let her guard down to speak to her daughters but the second they rejected her offer her guard went back up.

Ronnie just exited the room. She walked into the living room where Lottie was.

"I'm just going to work downstairs" Ronnie said.

"Yeah fine, I'm talking to friends" Lottie said.

"Only half an hour though" Ronnie said and Lottie huffed.

"Lottie, your mum looks so young" Zoe said.

"She's annoying though" Lottie said looking at Ronnie indicating for her to go. Ronnie rolled her eyes and walked out the room.

Libby sat in the kitchen still panicking about tomorrow. She didn't want a whole week of todays but she didn't know what to do to change it.

 **Hope this is okay :) Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the week went quickly and Libby was still struggling to settle in at Walford High while Lottie was excelling. Libby walked through into the living room and noticed her aunt on the sofa. She gently sat down next to her on the sofa.

Libby snuggled up into Roxy's arms and relaxed. It was needed, she needed. Roxy smiled and pulled her niece into her arms. She had a bit of a headache as she had been out last night. She was ready to shout at her niece for annoying her but then the girl spoke and seemed so young.

Libby lay back onto Roxy's chest.

"Is everything okay?" Roxy asked playing with her niece's hair. Libby shrugged. She didn't say anything.

"You do know you can speak to me" Roxy said softly, and Libby sighed. She couldn't lie to her aunt. Her aunt pushed her more than her mother did.

"It's just school" Libby said quietly.

"What about school, you've never had an issue before" Roxy said confused.

"It's not like Ibiza and no one likes me and people are being mean to me" Libby said before starting to cry. She wasn't used to this and hadn't built up the resilience that Lottie had. Roxy bite her lip. She knew her niece had to grow a pair.

"Are you just letting them get away with it? That will just make it worse. Stand up for yourself, show these people that you don't want or need them. Find some other friends and Libs, it's not all about hanging out with the most popular kids" Roxy said and Libby nodded. She knew she had to get that out of her mind.

"Does mum know about any of this?" Roxy asked and Libby shook her head.

"Maybe you should speak to her?" Roxy suggested but Libby shook her head furiously.

"You won't say anything will you? Please Rox" Libby begged.

"Of course I'm not going to tell her" Roxy said trying to reassure her niece.

"You promise, not like last time when you made me tell her" Libby said starting to cry.

"Hey, you are my niece you can talk to me about anything and I'm not going to always go running to your mum I promise you. I had to speak to your mum last time because it was illegal what you had done and I was so worried about you. But if I could have fixed it myself, I would have. I promise you, you have my trust. Just trust me" Roxy said and Libby nodded. She turned around and cried into her aunt's chest.

"Everything okay in here?" Ronnie asked as she entered the room and noticed her daughter snuggled into her sister.

"Yeah, it's all fine" Roxy said as she allowed Libby to turn around and look at her mum. Ronnie noticed the tears in her daughter's eyes and froze. She couldn't say anything.

"So, em do you have any plans for today?" Ronnie asked and Libby shook her head hiding into Roxy. Ronnie just left her. She didn't like it when her daughters acted like that but she didn't know what to do.

Ronnie left Libby and Roxy to it and checked on Lottie. She saw the girl on her laptop again.

"Did you ask to go on that?" Ronnie said.

"Mum, I'm speaking to my friends" Lottie said glaring at her mum.

"Turn it off now" Ronnie said and Lottie sighed.

"Sorry guys, I have to go my mum is in a mood" Lottie said really not happy with her mum.

"You aren't sitting on that thing all day" Ronnie said "I was going to suggest going shopping but we won't if you continue to have that attitude"

"Sorry mum, it just feels good to fit in" Lottie said looking down.

"I know sweetie but I don't want you spending too much time on the computer. Do you have any homework to do?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded. She disappeared to her room to get it.

"Libby, if you have any homework please come to the kitchen table" Ronnie shouted.

"Do you have homework?" Roxy asked and Libby nodded her head. This wasn't like her mum in Ibiza they just did it themselves and Ronnie never checked any of it. Libby had a lot of English work to do, she could never keep up with the rest of her class.

"What have you got to do?" Ronnie asked walking into the kitchen were the girls were working.

Lottie had her biology notes out and Libby opened her jotter. She started to finish writing the book review that she was struggling to write.

"Libby write properly" Ronnie moaned as she noticed her daughter's childish writing. Libby nodded and tried to take her time even more. Ronnie was annoyed at Libby and walked around to watch over her writing.

"What does that even say" Ronnie said pointing to the work.

I injod the book becus it was itresting.

"I enjoyed the book because it was interesting" Libby said embarrassed.

"Well it doesn't look anything like that" Ronnie said and tears slipped down Libby's face she was trying.

"You really need to try harder. You are 11 now and that just isn't acceptable" Ronnie said and Lottie felt bad for her sister. She knew that Libby struggled a lot at school but just didn't speak to Ronnie about it.

"Sorry" Libby said she tried to work for a couple more minutes but she was too upset and left to go to the bathroom.

On the way, she banged into Roxy.

"What's wrong?" Roxy asked softly and Libby burst into tears.

"I can't do the work and mum said I'm not trying hard enough but I'm trying really really hard. I just can't do it" Libby cried.

"Hey, calm down. Don't worry we will speak to mum about it" Roxy said trying to calm her niece down.

"Ron" Roxy shouted and Ronnie came through.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Well Libby is really upset because she says she can't do the work" Roxy explained.

"Did you see the state of her writing? It's appalling" Ronnie said and Libby blushed.

"I tried my hardest" Libby said.

"What so your writing was like that in Ibiza?" Ronnie asked and Libby nodded.

"Why wasn't I told any of this? That is not 11 year old level writing skills" Ronnie said and Libby shrugged. She had gotten away with it in Ibiza because nearly everything was in partners or she copied someone.

"Well we need to go to the school about this. Get you more help" Ronnie said and Libby shook her head.

"No, I don't want people knowing how dumb I am" Libby cried.

"You're not dumb" Roxy said but Libby nodded.

"I am" She cried. Roxy's eyes pleaded with Ronnie's and finally Ronnie's maternal instincts took over. Ronnie pulled her daughter into her arms.

"Don't worry mummy is going to make it all better" Ronnie said holding her daughter tight and rocking her gently. She didn't know what she was going to do but she wanted to help Libby.

Libby nodded into her mum's chest and allowed her mum to hold all her weight. She wanted carried to be close to her mum. She put her arms around Ronnie's neck and lifted her feet up. Ronnie knew what this was. She put her arms around the girl's waist and stood up so Libby could wrap her legs around her.

"I love you" Ronnie said rocking Libby softly. Libby wasn't just crying about the work she was crying about everything. This was what she needed.

"Ron, I'm away to open up but take as long as you need" Roxy said walking down the stairs and Ronnie nodded. She walked into the bedroom with Libby and placed the girl on the bed.

"Try and calm down" Ronnie said softly to Libby as she noticed the girl drifting off to sleep. Libby nodded and snuggled around.

 **Hope this is okay :) please review so I know people are still reading**


	16. Chapter 16

It was a couple of weeks later and both girls were settling in better. Ronnie hadn't spoken to Libby about her writing since she spotted her doing homework the previous week. She didn't know how to deal with it so the best thing to do was to just leave her be.

Roxy was sat in the living room with Libby, Lottie and Ben. Libby was sat on the sofa while Lottie and Ben were both doing homework lay on the floor.

"Do you not have homework, Libby?" Roxy asked as she looked at the other two working. She knew that Libby and Ben were in the same year at school so assumed that both of them would have homework.

"I have a bit of a sore head" Libby said. She was being honest.

"Well that's no excuse" Roxy said. She thought that her niece was just pushing her luck.

"It's making all the letters all blurry" Libby tried to explain, and Roxy just left her wanting to just change the topic.

"So how was school?" Roxy asked.

"I saw Lottie kissing a boy" Libby announced, and Roxy looked at Lottie who went bright red.

"Is that true?" Roxy said giddily. She got so excited. She couldn't wait to find out what was going on. Roxy knew by the look on Lottie's face that it was true.

"Oh Lots, come here" Roxy said. Lottie looked nervously at her aunt.

"Come on" Roxy said patting the space next to her. Lottie sighed. She was not going to get away with this. Lottie closed her homework jotter and stood up to walk over to her aunt.

"Come on, tell me all about it" Roxy said holding her niece close to her.

"There is nothing to tell so I kissed a guy" Lottie said blushing.

"What's his name? How old is he? What does he look like? Is he your boyfriend?" Roxy asked getting excited to have this type of conversation with her niece for the first time.

"His name is Ryan, he's 17 and well that's it just now" Lottie said.

"Wait, he's 17!" Roxy said and Lottie nodded not seeing what the big deal with.

"You're 14" Roxy said and Lottie nodded.

"And?" Lottie said confused.

"Does your mum know?" Roxy asked and Lottie shook her head.

"No but I'll tell her. I don't want her to find out from you or Libby" Lottie said. Lottie stood up and walked out of the room. She was annoyed with her aunt and sister. They just made such a big deal out of everything.

"Mum can I speak to you?" Lottie asked walking down the stairs. Her mum was working at the pub.

"Of course" Ronnie said putting her arm around Lottie.

"Aunt Peg, I'll just be two minutes" Ronnie said and Peggy nodded once she noticed her great niece standing there too.

"What's up?" Ronnie asked as she walks the girl into the back.

"Do we have to go upstairs, or can we sit here?" Ronnie asked.

"Here is fine" Lottie said as she sat down on the stairs. Ronnie sat down next to the girl. She did wonder what was going to be said.

"So I just wanted to tell you this before Libby or Roxy tell you and totally overexaggerate the whole thing" Lottie said and Ronnie nodded. She wondered what her daughter had done wrong.

"So basically, a guy may have kissed me after school and Libby made a big deal about it" Lottie said blushing. She was really embarrassed but felt she could now tell her mum.

"Ah okay, well it's up to you how much of a big deal it is and I'm glad you felt you could tell me" Ronnie said putting her arm around her daughter.

"Do you want to tell me about how you feel and a bit about him?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded.

"That's fine" Ronnie said "You say what you want. Don't be embarrassed"

Lottie nodded and took a breath.

"His names Ryan and he's in year 12" Lottie explained.

"Year 12" Ronnie said slightly surprised "So how old?"

"He's 17, it was his birthday last week" Lottie explained.

"Ah can we nip down here?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded. She was confused as to why her mum wanted her to go away. They headed to the basement.

"Look, I just wanted a quick quiet word. We will need to speak about this more but I'm not saying I don't want you to go out with him and he sounds like a nice guy. Please just remember that you are only 14" Ronnie said.

"Mum, I don't understand what the issue is" Lottie said. She was being completely honest.

"So he is 17 and when boys get to that age, different feelings overcome them and they might wish and try to convince you to do things you aren't ready for" Ronnie said.

"Mum!" Lottie shouted "I kissed him. I'm not about to go off and have sex with him"

"Okay, I'm sorry I just had to make sure that you were aware about that" Ronnie said.

"Mum I am aware. Please we don't need to talk about this" Lottie said blushing.

"Okay but you promise me that you will speak to me about it" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"Listen if you come to me next week and say you are thinking about sex. I will take you straight to the doctors and support you. I'm not expecting you to tell me everything but I want you to know you can speak to me. I promise I will listen to you and support you" Ronnie explained panicking slightly as she tried to explain I all to her daughter.

"I know" Lottie said and Ronnie smiled.

"It's just because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt" Ronnie said kissing the girl on the head. Lottie nodded.

"Mum, I think you might want to speak to Libby. She told me she got a letter because she is so stupid and she's upset about it" Lottie explained and Ronnie nodded.

"Thank you for letting me know" Ronnie said.

"She also has a really sore head but she's hiding it" Lottie said as she started walking up the stairs.

"Oh, I'll have a word with her" Ronnie said and Lottie smiled. She was glad her mum was getting easier to speak to.

Ronnie rubbed her hand over her head. Having two daughters at this age was so stressful. She pushed her thoughts aside and walked back out to Peggy.

"Everything alright" Peggy asked and Ronnie nodded.

"Can I finish early tonight?" Ronnie asked "I need to have a word with Libby before she goes to bed"

Peggy nodded.

"Of course" She said. Ronnie continued to work until 9:30.

"I'll be half an hour" Ronnie said and Auntie Peggy nodded.

"Don't rush. You take as much time as you need" Peggy said. Ronnie ran up the stairs. She walked into the bedroom and noticed both Libby and Lottie on the bed.

"Libs can I have a word?" Ronnie asked.

"I'll go and see Roxy" Lottie said smiling as she stood up.

"So do you have anything to show me?" Ronnie asked sitting down on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Libby asked.

"Just Lottie mentioned something about a letter. She didn't say anything else" Ronnie said not wanting Libby to get mad at Ronnie.

"Just this" Libby said going over to her bag and handing Ronnie the note. Ronnie read it.

"So they are offering you some extra support for your English. You go to the Support for Learning base during form time" Ronnie read out and Libby nodded letting tears run down her face.

"Hey what's the matter" Ronnie said putting her arm around.

"You must think I'm so dumb" Libby cried.

"Hey, I don't. I just want to help you. I want to do whatever I can to make this easier for you" Ronnie explained and Libby nodded.

"So how about you try this out and if you still need more help then I can talk to the school?" Ronnie explained and Libby nodded again.

"That would be a good idea" Libby mumbled.

"Right good, come on you need your bed" Ronnie said.

"But I'm on the sofa tonight and Roxy is watching TV" Libby explained.

"Well just sleep here just now and I can move you if Lottie makes a massive deal about it but to be honest your sister is really good and I know she'll sleep on the pull out bed" Ronnie said kissing Libby on the head. Libby nodded and pulled back the covers.

"Oi, toilet and teeth first" Ronnie said and Libby smiled. She loved her mum.

"But I want you to tuck me in" Libby said.

"I'll be waiting for you" Ronnie said and Libby smiled. She ran to the toilet and quickly got ready for bed before returning. She was so relieved her mum was still there.

Ronnie kissed her head and tucked her in before waiting until she fell asleep to leave.

 **Hope this is okay :)**


	17. Chapter 17

"Where's your mum?" Roxy asked walking into the living room fully dressed. Lottie shrugged before walking down the stairs. Roxy followed behind her. They walked out the main entrance of the pub.

They noticed Ronnie speaking to two delivery guys.

"Have you been online shopping again?" Roxy asked.

"No, Damien sent us all our stuff" Ronnie said.

"See he still loves me" Roxy said as she started looking through the box. Ronnie gave her a weird smile.

"It's going to cost you £600 quid" Ronnie said smiling to Roxy. Roxy took the piece of paper and huffed.

"Are you heading to school?" Ronnie asked noticing her eldest daughter who nodded.

"Yeah I'm just leaving now" She said smiling.

"Where is your sister?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shrugged.

"Don't know. I think she is still getting ready" Lottie said and Ronnie sighed.

"She's cutting it a bit fine for time" Ronnie said as she walked back into the Vic to call on Libby.

"Libby" Ronnie called and the girl came running down the stairs still in her pyjamas.

"Why aren't you ready?" Ronnie asked "You are going to be so late"

"I don't feel well mum" Libby complained.

"And what exactly is wrong with you?" Ronnie asked.

"I feel sick" Libby said and Ronnie raised her eye brow.

"Mum everyday at school I keep getting a sore head" Libby explained.

"Fine then we will go to the doctors about it" Ronnie said and Libby nodded.

"Fine" She said getting annoyed at her mum.

"Phone" Ronnie said and Libby handed the phone to her mum. Libby ran back up the stairs and into the living room. She left her mum and aunt bringing all their things up the stairs.

She heard her great aunt, aunt and mum all speaking about changing rooms. The box room was too small but she knew that they could not move into Peggy's room. It was suggested that Ben and Ronnie swap rooms.

The rest of the morning went relatively quickly and Libby joined Ben in his room at lunchtime.

"What are you doing back?" Roxy asked Ben.

"It's lunch" He said "What's your mum called?"

"Glenda" Ronnie said.

"Like the good witch in the wizard of oz.

"That's Glinda" Ronnie said.

"What about your dad?" Ben asked.

"Archie" Libby butted in. Ronnie was not happy that her daughter knew that but didn't mention anything.

"Right, Libby you are fine. You can go to school with Ben this afternoon" Ronnie said and Libby huffed.

"I thought you were taking me to the doctors" Libby complained.

"I am at 4:30 so quickly home from school" Ronnie said and Libby huffed. She disappeared to the box room to find some school clothes.

Libby didn't even go and speak to her mum before heading off to school. She didn't want to speak to them especially when they were still shouting.

Luckily the afternoon went relatively quickly and it was soon the end of the day. Lottie waited for Libby and they walked home together.

"I'm going to the doctors" Libby said and Lottie was confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I keep getting sore heads" Libby explained.

"You could have a brain tumour" Lottie said. Libby was scared now but she didn't want to say anything. They arrived home and walked up the stairs.

"Right girls, we now have the box room and Ben's room so we can all sleep in a bed now. You can both switch between who is sleeping with who" Ronnie said and the girls nodded.

"Lots you coming in with me tonight?" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. Ronnie liked sleeping with Lottie more as she was always really hot and didn't fight Ronnie for the covers. Ronnie always had freezing cold feet which cooled Lottie down.

"Yes that's fine by me" Roxy said looking at Libby. She preferred staying with Libby as the girl was very still in her sleep and went to sleep instantly.

"Auntie peg is having a girls night with us tonight" Roxy said as she played with Libby's hair.

"I have the doctors" Libby said nervously.

"Oh crap, so you do" Ronnie said. "We best leave now"

They quickly headed to the doctors and got there just in time. They only had to wait a couple of minutes before they were called in.

"So what's the problem?" The doctor asked.

"She is complaining about getting lots of headaches at school" Ronnie explained and the doctor nodded. After asking a lot of questions, the doctor had a verdict.

"So the first thing I want you to do is go and get your eyes tested. If that is fine then come back and we will investigate further" The doctor explained and Ronnie nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before leaving.

"Mum, what if I have a brain tumour?" Libby asked before bursting into tears.

"Hey, you don't have a brain tumour" Ronnie said as she pulled her daughter into her arms.

"Lottie said I might" Libby cried.

"She was probably only saying it to wind you up" Ronnie said and Libby nodded.

They arrived back at the Vic.

"So what was the verdict? Is she dying?" Roxy asked and Libby's face dropped.

"Rox a bit of consideration. She is terrified. But no, we need to get her eyes tested" Ronnie said.

"I'm sure it is all fine baby" Ronnie asked kissing the girl on the head.

"And Missy what is this about you freaking your sister out?" Ronnie said looking at Lottie. She gave the girl a look.

"What are you on about?" Lottie asked confused.

"You told her it might be a brain tumour" Ronnie said.

"Oh that I was only joking" Lottie said.

"Sorry Libs. I didn't think you would take it seriously" Lottie said instantly feeling bad. She pulled her sister into a hug and held her tightly. She felt like a horrible sister now.

"Right let's get our comfy clothes on and we can go and have our girls night" Roxy said and the girls all nodded. They disappeared to the different rooms to get changed into comfortable clothing before returning to the living room.

Peggy was waiting on them. They opened up some alcohol and Lottie and Libby stayed up for half of it before returning to Ronnie's bed. They were shattered and Ronnie, Roxy and Peggy ended up staying up until way after midnight.

 **Please review. I really need a few more ideas please!**


	18. Chapter 18

It was the following week and Ronnie picked Libby up early from school to take her to the opticians. The girl was really nervous and Ronnie could sense it.

"What if I do have a brain tumour?" She said nervously.

"We will deal with it but there is no point worrying until we are sure" Ronnie said putting her arm around her daughter. Libby nodded.

They arrived at the opticians and it didn't take long until they were seen to. They walked into the room and sat down.

"So have you been having issues with your eyes?" The optician asked.

"Well I've been getting headaches" Libby explained.

"So have you been referred here?" He asked and Libby nodded.

"When were you last at the optician?" He asked and Libby looked at Ronnie.

"I honestly can't remember" Ronnie said feeling like a terrible mum.

"Right, let's have a look" He as he got Libby to do some basic tests. Ronnie was shocked at how much the girls struggled.

"So you definitely need glasses" The optician explained "But you also have some dyslexic reading habits. Do you struggle at school?"

Libby nodded embarrassingly.

"I definitely suggest that you speak to the school about it. I think we might need to get you coloured lenses" The optician explained. Ronnie nodded.

"I'll go to the school tomorrow" Ronnie explained.

"I want to hold off with the glasses until we see if you need tinted lenses" the optician explained. "I will write you a referral letter to hand into the school and we can go from there"

Ronnie nodded. Once everything was sorted they headed back to the Vic.

"So what happened?" Roxy asked.

"I need glasses and I might have diss- diss something eee ahhh" Libby said not sure how to say it. Roxy made a face and looked at Ronnie.

"Dyslexia" Ronnie said and Roxy nodded.

"Ah okay, that might explain why you can't read" Roxy said.

"That's a bit harsh" Ronnie said.

"Sorry, I mean you struggle more" Roxy said feeling instantly bad when she saw how much her nieces face dropped.

"You'll get there and you have me and your mum to help you" Roxy said putting her arm around the young girl.

"So is Lottie home yet?" Ronnie asked walking into the living room.

"No not yet" Roxy said. Ronnie walked over to the window and looked outside. She was expecting her daughter to be home by now.

"What's up?" Roxy asked noticing her sister looking directly at something out the window. Roxy put her arm over Ronnie's shoulders.

"God she is really tonguing his face" Roxy said noticing her niece snogging the face off a boy.

"Is that Ryan?" Roxy asked.

"I guess so, I haven't met him" Ronnie said.

"He's pretty hot mind you. She's done alright" Roxy said and Ronnie rolled her eyes. She turned around as she noticed her daughter walking away towards the Vic.

"Right Libby Lou I want you to do some homework please" Ronnie said and Libby nodded. She walked into the kitchen and sat down with the work in front of her. She had been given some temporary glasses to wear for just now.

Lottie came running up the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"How was school?" Ronnie asked.

"Alright" Lottie said.

"How was your snog?" Roxy asked and Lottie went bright red.

"Rox leave her alone" Ronnie said putting her arm around her daughter and kissing her on the head.

The girls carried on with their homework and Ronnie made tea. Once they had finished eating and the homework was done, they all headed through to watch some television.

"I'm away to have a bath" Libby said about an hour later and Ronnie nodded.

Lottie sighed and looked at her mum nervously.

"Is there an issue?" Ronnie asked softly to her daughter. Lottie bit her lip and nodded her head slightly.

"What is it?" Ronnie asked softly noticing how nervous her daughter was.

"I don't know what to do about this message" Lottie admitted.

"Can I see?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded. She stood up and walked over to her mum. She sat on the edge of the chair and showed her mum the text.

 _Lottie, I just wanted you to know how good you make me feel. The feels that I feel when I'm with you are nothing I have ever felt before. I go hard but on the inside I'm soft and gooey. I just want to be close to you, as close as I can get. I have no control what my body does when you are around. I just want you and nothing else. All I think of is your body, it makes me feel like I can't talk because my body is taking over. I want to hold you close and be inside you._

Ronnie was gobsmacked. He was definitely speaking about sex but she wasn't sure if Lottie knew that.

"Mum what do I say?" Lottie asked.

"Do you understand what he is saying?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shrugged.

"Not really just that he likes me a lot" Lottie said.

"Let's go into my room so I can explain more" Ronnie said.

"What is he asking her to shag him or something?" Roxy blurted out and Ronnie looked at her sister hinting for her to shut up.

"No way, he is, isn't he" Roxy said shocked.

"What? Mum?" Lottie said panicking. Ronnie guided Lottie into her room and closed the door.

"Mum I have no idea what is going on" Lottie said really confused.

"Look that text, it is indicating sex. Basically he is speaking about how he gets an erection when he thinks of you or you are near" Ronnie said bluntly.

"What's an erection?" Lottie asked and Ronnie sighed.

"When a guy is ready for sex his penis goes hard and like stands up and that's called an erection" Ronnie explained and Lottie nodded.

"So he wants to have sex with me?" Lottie asked and Ronnie nodded.

"From what I understand, yes" Ronnie said.

"Well I don't want to have sex with him" Lottie said honestly.

"Okay that sounds good but you need to tell him and set him straight" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"Can you help me come up with something to say?" Lottie asked and Ronnie nodded.

"Of course" Ronnie said as she took her daughter's phone. Ronnie typed up a reply which she thought was very fair. She wrote how Lottie really liked Ryan but was not ready for such a serious relationship at her age. Lottie read over what her mum had written and smiled.

"Yeah that's good" Lottie said and Ronnie nodded.

"You can send it" Ronnie said and Lottie did so.

"What if he doesn't want to go out with me anymore?" Lottie asked nervously.

"Well if he doesn't, he is just a dick. Don't let any guy make you feel guilty for not wanting to sleep with them at your age or at any age. Even when you are my age and perhaps have had sex before, it doesn't mean that you need to jump in the bed with anyone you go out with straight away" Ronnie explained and Lottie nodded.

"Shall we go back through and watch some TV?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded.

"Yeah that sounds good" Lottie said. She held onto her mum's hand and walked back to the living room. She leaned back onto her mum and put her arms over her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Ronnie asked as she felt the girl try to get comfortable.

"I have cramp" Lottie complained.

"Are you on your period?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shook her head.

"No but I think I might be soon" Lottie said and Ronnie nodded.

"Just make sure you have stuff with you when we are out" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. She turned around and got comfortable in her mum's arms.

"Aw you look so young" Roxy said as Libby walked back into the room after her shower. She opened her arms and allowed Libby to climb into them. Roxy kissed the girls wet shiny hair, it smelt so strongly of strawberry shampoo.

"Me and your mum are hitting the town tonight so we need to get ready soon" Roxy said and the girls nodded.

They hung out for a bit longer before Ronnie and Roxy needed to get ready.

"Be good for Auntie Peg" Ronnie said as she kissed both her daughters on the head.

 **Hope this is okay :) any ideas for what to happen between Lottie and Ryan?**


	19. Chapter 19

It was the following morning and Ronnie was really hungover. She was surprised when Libby nudged her to awake her.

"What?" Ronnie asked as she turned around.

"You said you'd come into school with me today" Libby whispered worried that she had upset her mum.

"Damn I forgot, right I'll phone and arrange a meeting for after school" Ronnie said moving her hair off her face.

"Mum, I really don't feel well" Lottie then said walking in behind her sister.

"What's wrong?" Ronnie asked not needing this as well.

"I've just come on and my stomach hurts like crazy" Lottie said and Ronnie nodded.

"Okay but just today" Ronnie said.

"Do I have to go in" Libby complained.

"Yes you do" Ronnie said. She did not need both girls off. Libby huffed and walked out of the room to continue getting ready.

Once Libby was ready she walked to school alone. Lottie headed back to bed as she had a sore stomach so hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Ronnie made no effort to get up.

They ended up just having a very relaxing day. Ronnie knew that she should have sent Lottie to school but it was only one day.

"So how are you feeling now?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded.

"A bit better, I'm not so sore now but it's really heavy" Lottie admitted. Ronnie looked at her daughter.

"I'll get you stronger pads. You could wear a tampon if you want?" Ronnie asked.

"I thought I couldn't because I haven't had sex" Lottie said honestly.

"That's a lot of shit" Ronnie said and Lottie laughed.

"Go and try this" She said as she got up and handed her daughter a tampon.

"Read the instructions and any problems come and get me" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. She disappeared to the bathroom with the instructions her mother gave her. It wasn't as challenging or disgusting as she thought it would be. She returned.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to go on the pill?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shrugged.

"The pill takes a week or so to work and I'm not saying get it and then have sex because that really isn't the case. If you think it'll help your periods and means that you will be safer if you do have sex then I am open to allowing you to go on it" Ronnie said honestly.

"What does it actually do?" Lottie asked.

"Well it regulates and helps with your period and period pain and it highly reduces the chance of you getting pregnant as it is another form of contraception. You still need a condom though" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"I think I need to think about it but it's definitely a possibility" Lottie said and Ronnie nodded.

"Just let me know" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. She was glad her and her mother were so close now.

Ronnie finished getting ready and then headed to the school. She had phoned earlier and spoken to the guidance teacher. She was meeting Miss Airlie after school today.

Ronnie arrived at the school and heard the end of day bell ringing. She knew that Libby had been told to go to the office at the end of the day.

"That was so embarrassing" Libby complained as she arrived in the office.

"What?" Ronnie asked softly.

"They called it out in class that I had to come to the office for a meeting and everyone wanted to know why. Some of the girls were mean to me because they thought the meeting was because of them" Libby complained.

Ronnie nodded and took note to speak to Libby about what these girls had been doing. She knew that if they thought it was bad enough that there might have been a meeting about them.

Miss Airlie came down shortly after and took them into a room.

"So what can I help with?" She asked.

"So I took Libby to the doctors and then opticians about her headaches and he has given her glasses but he also said to speak to the school about the possibility of a dyslexia assessment" Ronnie explained.

"Okay, has this been done at your previous school?" Miss Airlie asked and Libby shook her head.

"How did you manage at your old school?" She asked. Libby shrugged. She was looking down and Ronnie knew that something as up.

"Libby what are you not telling me?" Ronnie said sharply.

"It wasn't noticeable in Ibiza because I copied my friends" Libby admitted. She was so embarrassed.

"Libby, I can't believe you" Ronnie said so disappointed with her daughter.

"Mum, I'm sorry" Libby said before bursting into tears. Ronnie sighed.

"Come on look, we aren't in Ibiza now. This is a fresh start" Ronnie said feeling bad and Libby nodded.

"And at least you have admitted to it so now we can help you correctly" Miss Airlie explained, and Libby nodded.

"So I will speak to support for learning about getting this test completed for you. I will speak to them just now and I will come and get you either tomorrow or on Friday" Miss Airlie explained and Libby nodded.

"How do you think you have settled in?" Miss Airlie asked. Libby shrugged.

"Is there anything you want to say?" Miss Airlie asked. She noticed that there was a slight issue with Libby and some of the girls but she couldn't do anything until something big happened or she was told about it. Libby shook her head. She didn't want to speak about.

Miss Airlie nodded. She couldn't force the girl to speak. They spoke for a bit longer before heading back to the square. They walked into the main door and noticed Lottie helping Roxy. She was only collecting glasses.

"Auntie Roxy said if I collect glasses until you start work then she will give me a tenner" Lottie said excitedly and Ronnie laughed.

"Ah okay" Ronnie said as she walked up the stairs with Libby. Ronnie put some food on for the children and then headed back down the stairs to relieve Lottie from her duties.

"Up you go" Ronnie said kissing her daughter on the head.

Lottie nodded and ran up the stairs to find her sister.

"How was the meeting?" Ronnie asked.

"It was okay" Libby said not knowing if Lottie knew what the meeting was about.

"So do you want to speak to me about it?" Lottie asked. "I am your sister"

"Just about getting tested for dyslexia" Libby explained and Lottie nodded.

"Have you told mum or anyone about the girls being mean to you?" Lottie asked.

"No and how do you even know" Libby asked embarrassed.

"Because I see it at school" Lottie explained.

"You need to tell mum, she'll help you" Lottie said and Libby shook her head.

"You never told mum about people being mean to you so why should I tell her" Libby questioned.

"Because mum is so different now" Lottie said. "I don't understand why you don't just tell her"

Libby shook her head and ran off to her bedroom. Lottie took a deep breath and then headed to the kitchen to sort out the dinner than Ronnie had put on for them.

 **Hope this is okay :) Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

It was a couple of days later and Libby had been diagnosed with dyslexia. She had also been to the opticians and had received tinted glasses. She was receiving extra support to teach her strategies to manage the dyslexia. Libby still hadn't spoken to anyone about the girls in her class. She wasn't ready to.

"Hey, I'm going around to Ryan's later" Lottie said coming into the kitchen where Ronnie was.

"Okay, what to do?" Ronnie asked.

"Just hang out" Lottie said.

"At his house?" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah" Lottie said taking a slice of toast.

"Em, are his parents' home?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shook her head.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Ronnie asked. Lottie froze for a minute.

"What do you mean?" Lottie asked honestly.

"Well its just you might not want to be alone with him in an empty house when he messaged you what he did on Monday" Ronnie explained. She was ready for Lottie to have a massive go at her so she was surprised when the girl didn't.

"That makes sense actually" Lottie said "If he comes here would you give us like some space?"

Ronnie nodded.

"Of course, I know its hard when it is busy but I would allow you to go into my room as long as you don't fully close the door" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"That sounds a bit better" Lottie said and Ronnie nodded.

"Mum, I was thinking and I think I should go on the pill" Lottie said biting her lips.

"That's fine, I will take you to the doctors on Monday" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"Thank you mum" Lottie said and Ronnie smiled.

"Just please remember that you are 14 and he is 17 now I'm a bit confused as to where it leaves you legally but if people find out you are both sleeping together Ryan will get into a lot of trouble. He'd be put on the sex offenders list" Ronnie said. Lottie was shocked it was this serious.

"Okay, I'm not saying we are going to have sex it's just in case" Lottie explained and Ronnie nodded.

"I know don't worry but when you are thinking about it please speak to me again so we can make sure you have a clear understanding of what happens" Ronnie said. This talk was making her feel very nervous. She didn't like thinking that her daughter was becoming so grown up.

They finished their conversation just as Roxy and Libby walked into the living room.

"Are you okay Libby?" Ronnie asked as she daughter sat down and stared into space. Libby nodded.

"Really?" Ronnie asked.

"Can I speak to you in private?" Libby asked and Ronnie nodded.

"Sure, come on" Ronnie said taking her daughter's hand and walking to the bedroom with the young girl.

"Mum, my boobs really hurt and there is like a lump" Libby said honestly.

"Can I have a look?" Ronnie asked and Libby nodded. She took her top off and noticed that the girl had started to bud. She did notice a slight lump but didn't want the girl to worry.

"Ah don't worry about it, I think its just because you are getting older" Ronnie said and Libby nodded.

"I don't like it" Libby admitted.

"Hey, you'll be fine sweetie" Ronnie said as she kissed the girl on the head.

"Just remember that you always have me to speak to" Ronnie explained and Libby nodded. Ronnie was slightly surprised that her daughter had developed more than she realised. The girl was only 11 but Ronnie was young when she entered puberty and 11 wasn't actually that young.

They headed back into the kitchen where Roxy was now sitting as well.

"So Ryan is coming around and can you please just not be embarrassing" Lottie begged.

"I'm not embarrassing" Ronnie said astonished that her daughter would think that. Lottie rolled her eyes.

"Can I ask him if he has any older brothers?" Roxy asked.

"No you aren't to speak to him" Lottie said.

"What? I have to say something" Roxy said and Lottie ran down the stairs.

"Seriously Rox" Ronnie said as she watched her daughter run down the stairs to let her boyfriend in.

"Are you going to say something about the text?" Roxy asked and Ronnie shook her head.

"No I spoke to Lottie about it in depth and we came up with a reply together. I trust my daughter and that is that" Ronnie said.

"But what if she becomes pregnant?" Roxy asked.

"She won't and if she did I would support her. I know exactly what its like and just how easily it can happen" Ronnie said and Roxy nodded.

They stopped as they heard Lottie coming up the stairs. Ronnie walked into the hall way while Roxy leant against the door.

"Hi" Ronnie said smiling.

"Em, Ryan this is my mum, Ronnie and my auntie, Roxy" Lottie said introducing them.

"Hi" Ryan said. Ronnie smiled at the boy, he did seem like a really nice lad. She just felt slightly weird as she thought about Monday night's message.

"So I hope you are looking after my niece there" Roxy said "Remember she is only 14"

Lottie rolled her eyes and encouraged her boyfriend into the bedroom.

"He knows Rox, you can drop it now" Lottie said and Ronnie gave her sister a look.

"What?" Roxy asked and Ronnie shook her head.

"Your family seem nice" Ryan said and Lottie nodded.

"Your mum looks really young" Ryan said and Lottie just shrugged. She didn't like speaking about her mum's age.

"So what did your mum do in Ibiza?" Ryan asked.

"She owned a club" Lottie said not understanding why they were speaking about her mum so much.

"Do you think she'll buy a club here?" Ryan asked.

"I actually saw her looking at a club for sale in the square but I'm not sure" Lottie said.

"Do you know your dad?" Ryan asked.

"I don't want to speak about him" Lottie said.

"Why not?" Ryan asked.

"I just said I don't" Lottie said getting annoyed.

"But I don't understand why. He is half of your DNA" Ryan said.

"What part of I don't want to talk about it don't you understand" Lottie said and Ryan huffed.

"Well I'll just go if you are in a mood like this" Ryan said.

"Fine then leave" Lottie said and Ryan got up and left.

"Well that wasn't long" Roxy said as she walked into the hallway hearing someone run down the stairs. Ronnie stood up to follow on behind her sister.

Lottie walked out of the room in search for her mum. She noticed her aunt standing in the hallway but pushed past her straight to her mum.

"Where did Ryan go?" Ronnie asked but stopped as she noticed her daughter walking into her arms.

"Hey" Ronnie said as she rubbed the girls back.

"What happened?" Ronnie asked really worried.

"He kept asking questions about you and then he started asking questions about my dad and he wouldn't drop it when I said I don't want to talk about him" Lottie explained and Ronnie nodded.

"Sometimes when people aren't in your position they don't understand why it's a sensitive subject" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"He said don't I want to know because he is 50% of my DNA but when I think of like my DNA and my genes I only think of you and your family" Lottie said and Ronnie nodded.

"Well that's all that matters then" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"But what if my dad has some type of illness and I don't know about it because I don't know him" Lottie said worried.

"Let's not worry about that now and I'm sure he would have told me" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. She wiped the unexpected tears from her face and stepped away from her mum.

"I'll text Ryan later I just need a few minutes" Lottie said and Ronnie nodded.

"Let's go and watch a film first" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. They headed to the living room where Roxy and Libby were.

"Everything okay?" Roxy asked and Lottie nodded. She snuggled down on the sofa with her mother just wanting to forgot about this mornings conversation.

 **So what do you think? I'm going to have Jack enter soon. What do you want to happen with him and Ronnie?**


	21. Chapter 21

The girls were walking to school when they noticed Damien. Lottie had never been keen on him but Libby loved him.

"Damien" Libby said running over to him.

"Ah Libsters" Damien said as he picked the girl up and threw her over his shoulders.

"Come on Libby, we have to go and get to school" Lottie said not wanting to spend anymore time with Damien.

"Why did Damien leave a couple of months ago?" Libby asked once they were further away from Damien.

"Don't know the whole story but something about Mum making out that Ian went out with Roxy so that Damien would leave her alone because he wanted her to go back to Ibiza" Lottie said. She was confused and didn't understand the whole story but understood some of it. Lottie was a lot more observant that Libby was. She was more academic as well able to take hints and solve problems naturally.

Libby just shrugged. It didn't interest her. She just went on with life however it was. Lottie was a lot more cautious than Libby was. She analysed everything before she did it. Sometimes a bit too much.

The girls arrived at school just as Ronnie set off for a run. She needed to get back into a routine. She knew that they were going to be here for a while. She was even looking at buying a club with Roxy. She was so excited about what the future would hold. She knew this was the best move for her children.

Ronnie was running when she noticed a car splashed her with water. Ronnie was not happy and confronted him. She ended up throwing the water in her bottle at him. She did not appreciate being soaking wet.

The rest of the day went relatively quickly but Ronnie was not happy to hear that Damien was back.

"Where is my sister?" Ronnie said as she stormed into the Vic with her daughters in toll.

"She's up the stairs with Damien" Peggy said and Ronnie sighed. She knew she needed to get up the stairs with her daughters. Ronnie sighed again before walking into the back with her daughters closely behind.

"Right, go up the stairs. I'm going to start work. Make sure you knock on the door before opening it" Ronnie said not wanting her daughters to walk in on Roxy and Damien.

The girls headed straight to the living room as they walked past their aunt in the hall way. Lottie just found it awkward and squeezed past, she didn't even look her aunt in the eye.

The girls sat down and started watching TV. They heard their mum coming up the stairs. They could tell that she was in a heated debate with Damien.

They both jumped when they heard their mum screaming. They glanced a look at each other and Lottie was the first one up. She froze slightly. By the time she jumped up to help her mother Jack was running up the stairs and arrested Damien. Lottie was the first one to grab her mother. Ronnie pulled her daughter into her arms and smiled to Roxy over the girl's head.

Ronnie was shocked as to how much her daughter was shaking. She helped the girl up and looked at her.

"It's all going to be okay" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. Lottie and Libby were told to stay while Jack, Ronnie and Roxy left to deal with Damien.

A couple of hours later, Ronnie and Jack returned. Ronnie headed up the stairs to speak to her children.

"Mum are you okay? Is he in prison?" Lottie asked concerned.

"No I didn't report it" Ronnie said.

"Why not?" Lottie asked concerned.

"It doesn't matter because he is gone and he is never coming back" Ronnie said as she pulled Lottie into her arm.

Roxy was happy that he was gone but she was sure that her way would have worked.

"Ron, can I go on your laptop?" Roxy asked and Ronnie nodded. It was late so she didn't understand why her sister wanted to do this now but she let her anyway.

Roxy did what she needed and returned with the laptop almost an hour later. She had a look on her face.

"Everything okay?" Ronnie asked and Roxy nodded. Ronnie looked at her and smiled. She knew something was up but Roxy didn't seem to want to tell her.

"Where is Lottie?" Roxy asked.

"Em in my bedroom I think" Ronnie said and Roxy nodded. She stood up and walked into the room.

"Em Lots can I have a chat with you?" Roxy asked and Lottie nodded. She was lying in bed on her phone texting Ryan. They had made up since their previous slight fall out.

"So I was on the laptop and I noticed something that has been searched recently and I wanted to speak to you about it" Roxy said as she sat down. Lottie was confused. She hadn't looked anything up recently on her mum's laptop.

"What is it?" Lottie asked confused.

"Well, I know that you and Ryan have been going out for a good month or so but please remember that you are only 14 and if you have any questions you can talk to me" Roxy said.

"Rox, I don't really understand what you are on about?" Lottie said honestly.

"I saw that you searched can 14 year olds have sex with 17 year olds" Roxy said.

"Well it wasn't me" Lottie said.

"Well who else would it be" Roxy said getting slightly annoyed.

"I don't know. Maybe my mum, we did speak about this just the other week" Lottie said.

"So you've spoken to your mum about sex" Roxy said and Lottie nodded.

"Yes I have, she is my mum after all" Lottie said and Roxy sighed.

"I'm so happy you are speaking to your mum about it. I was worried that you hadn't spoken to anyone and were looking it up yourself" Roxy said and Lottie smiled.

"Nah, me and mum are completely different now" Lottie said.

"Good, well I'm sorry to have interrupted you but well just remember you can talk to me" Roxy said and Lottie nodded. She surprised Roxy by opening her arms up for a hug. Roxy of course accepted this from her niece.

"You are a fantastic young lady" Roxy said kissing her niece on the head. She walked into the living room where Libby was walking out of.

"I'm going to bed" She announced, and Roxy nodded. That meant she had time to speak with her sister alone.

"Em Ron, I just spoke to Lottie because I thought she was searching something online but she says it wasn't you so I'm guessing it was you" Roxy said and Ronnie looked at her sister.

"What was it?" Ronnie asked.

"If a 14 year old can have sex with a 17 year old" Roxy said and Ronnie ran her hand through her hair.

"I understand that they are underage and it's illegal but its more how much trouble he can get in if they do sleep together. I'm so confused some say yes because he is taken advantage of her, some as saying he wouldn't be on the sex offenders list because there is less than 3 years between them but I'm just not sure" Ronnie admitted.

"Ron, it's just she is 14" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

"Rox I know, trust me I know but she is so like me. More than I will admit. I just want her to be safe. I've spoken to her about going on the pill, I don't know what else I can do" Ronnie said.

"Have you spoken to her in full about sex?" Roxy asked.

"No but I need to" Ronnie said.

"You are doing so well, Ron" Roxy said "You know that right?"

Ronnie smiled.

"Thank you" Ronnie said. That was needed, Ronnie needed to know that she was managing and doing the best thing.

 **Hope this is okay :) I have a lot of free time just now so I am writing a few chapters to keep up so when I'm busy I can continue to post them.**


	22. Chapter 22

It was the following week, the girls could tell there was something going out with their mum and Jack but they couldn't work out what. All that they knew was that their mum know owned the club. Ronnie and Roxy were so excited about it and were starting to get it all ready.

"So how do you feel about me and your aunt owning a club?" Ronnie asked knowing that it caused issues in Ibiza.

"So good, like all my friends think you are so cool" Lottie said boasting. Libby didn't say anything.

"You alright, Libs?" Ronnie asked and the girl nodded. Ronnie glanced at her. The girl had been acting slightly off the last week or so and Ronnie couldn't put her finger on why.

They spoke for a little before Ronnie headed over to the club to sort a few things out. Roxy was working down at the pub with Auntie Peggy leaving the girls alone. Ronnie was hoping that she wouldn't be too long as she wanted to have a good chat with Lottie today. She had booked her in for a doctor's appointment for the Tuesday but wanted to speak to her first.

Roxy was behind the bar when she noticed her eldest niece standing next to her.

"What's up?" Roxy asked putting her arm around her niece.

"Libby is in the bathroom and she won't come out" Lottie said and Roxy huffed.

"So I'm guessing you need me to go and deal with it?" Roxy said and Lottie nodded.

"I'm going to use the toilet down the stairs because I'm desperate" Lottie said and Roxy laughed. She allowed her niece to go to the toilet and walked up the stairs to find out what was going on with Libby.

"Libby, what's up?" Roxy said "Open the door"

"I can't" Libby said and Roxy was able to work out that the girl was crying.

"What do you want me to do?" Roxy asked panicking.

"Mum" Libby said.

"You want me to get your mum?" Roxy asked and Libby nodded.

"Yes please" Libby said still crying. Roxy called her sister. She always panicked when something was wrong with the girls. Ronnie of course said she would be straight home when she heard that Libby was upset.

"What's wrong?" Ronnie asked as she walked into the pub.

"I have no idea" Roxy said. Ronnie nodded and walked up the stairs. She stopped outside the door and knocked.

"Libs, its mum will you let me in?" Ronnie asked.

"No I can't" Libby said.

"Why not?" Ronnie asked softly.

"Because you will be mad" Libby said crying even more.

"I'm sure I won't be mad" Ronnie said softly. Libby opened the door slightly to allow Ronnie in.

"Crap, Libs what have you done?" Ronnie said noticing blood running down the girl's leg.

"I tried to shave my leg and I can't get the bleeding to stop. It keeps stepping but only for a minute and then starts again" Libby said as she tried to hold the towel over her leg.

"Come here" Ronnie said as she encouraged the girl to put her leg up on the bath. Ronnie held the towel hard on her daughter's leg. She looked at the girl and noticed she was only in her pants and her tshirt.

"Why did you do it?" Ronnie asked as she continue to hold the towel on the young girl's leg.

"Because these girls were saying my legs were hairy" Libby said.

"Well I don't think they are but you could have said to me and I would have shown you how to shave your legs" Ronnie said and Libby shrugged.

"Libs come on, I don't know why you are being like this?" Ronnie said "I thought we were close."

"We are" Libby said.

"Well in the future can you make sure that you are speaking to me rather than just doing things like this?" Ronnie said and Libby nodded looking down.

"Were these girls being mean about anything else?" Ronnie asked and Libby nodded.

"A lot" Libby admitted.

"Like what" Ronnie asked softly sitting back on the bath.

"They always call me a baby" Libby said which wasn't helping Ronnie much.

"Why?" She asked softly while dealing the girl's cuts. She sat down on the ground thinking that it might help the girl speak to her.

"Just because I'm dumb and they say I look like a baby" Libby said softly.

"So when did these girls say this to you?" Ronnie asked.

"Well all the time but they started getting worse in the changing room when we were getting ready for PE" Libby said.

"Will you write me a letter?" Libby asked "I don't want to do PE anymore"

Libby wiped the tears from her face.

"That's not a good idea but let me have a little think" Ronnie said and Libby nodded. Ronnie put her arm around Libby.

"How bad are these girls? Do you want me to go to the school?" Ronnie asked.

"Can you leave it a couple of weeks and see" Libby said and Ronnie nodded.

"As long as your promise to continue to speak to me about it" Ronnie said and Libby nodded.

"Good girl, now I think we have this sorted so let's go and find your sister" Ronnie said and Libby nodded. She stood up and walked to the living room. Lottie was sat on the sofa.

"Everything okay?" Lottie asked. She was concerned as to what was going on with her sister.

"Yeah" Libby said as she sat down next to Lottie and curled up with her sister.

"Love you" Lottie said and Libby smiled. She loved it when her sister was cuddly with her.

"I'm going to nip down the stairs" Ronnie said and the girls nodded. Ronnie wanted to leave the girls to speak if wanted.

"So what was it all about?" Roxy asked.

"She cut her leg shaving" Ronnie said and Roxy made a face.

"Why was she shaving anyway?" Roxy asked.

"Because some girls were being mean to her" Ronnie said and Roxy nodded.

"Aw poor Libs" Roxy said. They spoke for a bit longer before heading up the stairs. Libby was sleeping in Lottie's arms.

"So Lots, I was thinking about having a grown up conversation with you but I know that you are with Libs and we should probably have that conversation with put you and me" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"That makes sense. We can speak at some point tomorrow" Lottie said and Ronnie smiled.

"You are such an amazing sister. Did you know that?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shrugged.

"Thanks" Lottie said.

They spoke for a bit longer before the girls headed to bad as they were shattered. Ronnie. Ronnie didn't mind the girls staying up late at the weekend but they had made their own decision to go to bed.

 **Hope this is okay :) Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	23. Chapter 23

It was the following day and Ronnie knew that she needed to go and speak to Lottie but she also wanted to go shopping. She had a plan but would need Roxy's help to ensure that it worked. If it didn't she knew that girls would end up falling out and nothing would be achieved.

"Rox, do you fancy coming shopping with us today?" Ronnie asked.

"Of course, why would I say no to a shopping trip" Roxy said.

"But can I speak to you about it first please?" Ronnie asked and Roxy made a face as she followed her sister into the kitchen closing the door behind her.

"What is there to talk about. It's shopping" Roxy said.

"But well I need to speak to both girls alone so I need you to go with the other one without a hassle. You might be able to help with Lottie but I need to spend some time with Libby" Ronnie said and Roxy made a face.

"Yeah that's fine. I don't care as long as I get to shop" Roxy said and Ronnie sighed.

"You will get to shop just help me" Ronnie said and Roxy nodded.

"I will now stop stressing" Roxy said as she as disappeared to go and get ready. Ronnie sighed wiping the hair from her face. Sometimes it was like having 3 children not just the two.

An hour later all 4 Mitchell girls were ready to go. They headed to the tube and went to the city. Ronnie dragged them to M and S.

"Come on Ron, I said we'd go shopping but I didn't say I'd go granny shopping" Roxy complained.

"Zip it, you said you'd help me" Ronnie said and Roxy huffed. Ronnie walked up beside Lottie.

"Do you think you need a few more bras?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded.

"These ones are getting a bit small. I might need to go up a size?" Lottie explained.

"Would you go with Roxy? Or does it have to be me?" Ronnie asked.

"No I'll go with Roxy" Lottie said smiling.

"Thank you" Ronnie said before going over to Roxy and explaining the situation.

"Now Rox remember she is only 14! No sexy bras or underwired bras" Ronnie said and Roxy nodded.

"I know, I'm not stupid" Roxy said and Ronnie made a face. She then turned around to tackle her youngest daughter.

"So you know how you said your boobs were hurting?" Ronnie asked and Libby nodded.

"Well it's just some of the changes you are going through so I thought you might want to get a training bra?" Ronnie said softly.

"Not like Lottie's?" Libby asked.

"No not like Lottie's, more like a crop top. It'll just give your more coverage and maybe you won't feel so much like a baby when you get changed for PE" Ronnie suggested and Libby nodded. She liked that idea.

"Yes please" She said smiling. Ronnie was glad that it had gone well.

"Perfect, let's have a little look" Ronnie said as she started looking through the underwear to find what she was looking for.

It didn't take them long to find what they needed and then Ronnie and Libby met Roxy and Lottie at the tills.

"What did you go for?" Ronnie asked her eldest daughter softly.

"We went for a B cup but the lady said that a teen B cup is more like an adult A cup and when I grow out of this she thinks I'd be ready to wear underwired bras or I could just get adult non wired" Lottie explained.

"That sounds good to me" Ronnie said kissing her daughter on the head. She bought the underwear that both girls had bought before they headed to another shop. It was handy having Roxy with her and Roxy was being mature and helped the girls find clothes rather than just looking for herself. It made sense for Roxy to stick with Lottie who was looking at the adult clothes and Ronnie stayed with Libby who was still wearing teen and children clothes.

The girls ended up buying quite a lot. Roxy bought herself a few things and Ronnie was the only person who didn't buy anything.

"Mum, I'm starving" Libby complained.

"Let's get food and then we can head home" Ronnie said and they all nodded. They quickly found a café and got lunch before heading back to the square.

"Right, I want these bags emptied" Ronnie said as she rushed the girls inside. They disappeared and Ronnie knew this was the perfect time to speak to Lottie. Roxy and Libby were in the other room putting their clothes away so Ronnie walked into her bedroom and closed the door leaving only herself and Lottie.

"Can we chat?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded. She sat down on the bed.

"I just want to speak to you about sex" Ronnie said "I know you are saying that you just want to go on the pill in case but this chat is still needed".

Lottie nodded knowing better than to say anything else to her mum.

"I lost my virginity when I was about your age and I don't want you to feel how I did" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. She guessed her mum had been about her age as there was no way she would have been this supportive otherwise.

"Do you know like things which might happen before sex?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shook her head.

"It's not just about getting naked and you know the actually sex. It's about being aroused before it, to get in the mood. It might start with just kissing but often it moves to his hand on your breasts. Then perhaps he might slip his hand down your pants" Ronnie said.

"Why would he do that?" Lottie asked honestly.

"Well, being felt around there by a boy can arouse you and he might try to finger you. These are all normal and just things people do before having sex. He might lick you there or encourage you to give him a hand or a blow job. Do you know what they are?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded. She had heard from friends what they were.

"You are never to be forced to do anything you don't want to do" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"Having sex is something which is so hard to describe. It feels good and I'm not going to lie and pretend to be the perfect adult saying I'm always in a relationship when I have sex because I'm not but I want you to be ready. Definitely the first time at least" Ronnie explained and Lottie nodded.

"Thank you mum" Lottie said and Ronnie shook her head.

"Don't worry about it but please keep me updated. After you have sex for the first time, you might feel emotional and that is normal. I don't want you to feel that you can't come and speak to me about it. I'm not going to be mad, I'm going to support you" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"Mum" Lottie said nervously and Ronnie nodded.

"How come sometimes you are so easy to talk to but other times it's like you are scared of us" Lottie asked nervously.

"I don't mean to. Listen, a lot happened before you were born and I'm sorry if I ever come across that way. I really don't mean to. You are your sister are my everything" Ronnie explained and Lottie smiled. She relaxed into her mother's hold.

 **So what do you think? Please give me some ideas :)**


	24. Chapter 24

It was a couple of weeks later and a lot had happened in this time. Their mum had bought the club. Ronnie and Roxy were ecstatic but something just wasn't adding up for Lottie. She was smart. She knew her mum did not have enough money for the club. Something had definitely happened.

There was also something going on with Ronnie and the new man on the block, Jack. Her mum had been involved in a poker game with him, which of course she won. They just seemed to be having secret meetings and Lottie was so sure that her mum liked him as well.

Roxy had also bought a car, Lottie has no idea where she had found the money. It was such a silly idea as they didn't have a lot of money as it was. She bought a dog as well. A dog and a car, her aunt was going crazy. The main thing is that at least she could get a lift to school when it got cold.

Lottie had really matured over the last few weeks. Ronnie was shocked at how much the girl had grown up and shot up. She was now the same height as Roxy. Roxy wasn't too sure about this. Her little niece was growing up. Lottie was still going out with Ryan but nothing else had happened. Her mum had taken her to the doctor, and she was now on the pill which she was happy about. It just made her feel better and she was glad that her mum was supporting her.

The girls had been at school today. Libby was now receiving the correct support and she was a lot more confident at school. However, she was still having a slight issue with some of the girls in her year. She just wished that they would like her. She didn't understand why they were so against her.

The girls arrived home and used the back door as they always did. Libby was jumping up and down and she couldn't wait to see her mum. She noticed Ronnie working on the bar so she ran out to the bar.

"Hey, you can't just run out like that okay?" Ronnie said "I don't what to turn around and spill this on you"

"Sorry" Libby said closing off again.

"Hey don't worry about it. What did you want? You seem really happy?" Ronnie said and Libby nodded.

"Mum, I got 87% in my maths test today so I'm getting to move up a group" Libby said and Ronnie smiled.

"That's amazing sweetie" Ronnie said and Libby nodded.

"I'm in the middle group now, not the bottom group" Libby said and Ronnie smiled.

"Why do you think you are doing so much better now?" Ronnie asked.

"Because someone reads it to me now and I just feel more confident" Libby said.

"I'm just so happy for you" Ronnie said kissing her daughter on the head. Libby smiled and then ran back up the stairs.

Both girls got changed into comfortable clothes and then headed to the living room where Honey was. She looked like she was about to pop. They sat watching TV with her for a while before disappearing to their rooms to complete their homework.

They were both sitting in their room when they heard shouting down the stairs. They froze and Libby grabbed onto her sister.

"Hey it's okay" Lottie said stroking her sister's hair but she was terrified. She had to hide that for her younger sister. The noise quietened down slightly and both girls breathed for a moment. Lottie couldn't decide whether to go down the stairs or not. She sat trying to decide what to do when she remembered that Honey was up the stairs. She grabbed her sister's hand and guided them into the living room. She noticed Albert and encouraged him over to them.

Meanwhile down the stairs, Ronnie, Roxy and Peggy were sat trying to reason with Terry and his gang but it was not working. They had come into the pub and attacked everything and beat up people. They were now all sitting down trying to calm the situation slightly, but it was challenging.

Terry heard a noise up the stairs and realised they needed to go up. Peggy, Ronnie and Roxy jumped into action.

"No you can't there is a heavily pregnant woman up there" Peggy said.

"And my two daughters, you don't need to go up" Ronnie said fearing for her children's lives. Terry's friend tried to get passed and Ronnie bounced into action. She jumped for him trying her hardness not to let him pass. But she was held back and he managed to get through. They were all held against the side of the bar.

Up the stairs, Honey looked between the girls. She knew they needed to get down the stairs.

"We need to go down" Honey said and both girls nodded.

"Let's stick together" Honey said as they walked down the stairs. Lottie knew she had to go first. She couldn't let Honey go first, never.

She walked down the stairs and went to the Vic. She noticed people walking back and forth. She couldn't walk in, no way.

She shook her head to Honey. They heard talking coming from the cellar. Honey was able to grab the phone and call the police. She needed to go to the cellar and see what was going on. Someone was in trouble she knew that.

Honey went first and Lottie squeezed behind Honey closing the door afterwards. Her little sister didn't need to see this.

"Stay there" She whispered to Libby as she closed the door. Libby was crying now, she was scared. She sat back on the wall.

Terry and his friends were watching them, they could hear a child's cry and looked around.

"That's my daughter" Ronnie said unsure whether to say that or not.

"She's only 11, she hasn't done anything wrong" Ronnie said able to identify which of her daughters were crying.

Terry's friend opened the bar doors picked the 11 year old up by her arm pits and threw her onto the group now in the bar. Libby skittered on the floor before running over to her mother. She collapsed into Ronnie's arms before she starting to cry.

"What happened?" Ronnie whispered.

"Honey and Lottie in cellar" Libby managed to muster out. Ronnie was just able to hear her daughter and no more. Ronnie nodded keeping her daughter as close to her as possible. Ronnie was terrified as to what was going to happen with Lottie. She had one baby but where was her second?

They were silent for a while longer before they all jumped up. They all ran out of the Vic while breaking windows as they went. Ronnie's heart was in bits. Her daughter. She ran out the Vic behind them. She grabbed her youngest daughter and hoisted her onto her hips. She didn't know she could do that but with the adrenaline she did.

She noticed her daughter coming out the cellar with Honey and Jase. She ran over to them. She pulled Lottie into her arms.

"Are you okay?" She asked Honey who shook her head. She couldn't leave her daughters. She could get help though.

"I'll get help" Ronnie said. She ran back to the Vic with the girls. She literally lifted Lottie off her feet in fear that the girl would cut herself on all the glass. She spoke to Billy who went to help Honey. Roxy went as well knowing that she needed to be useful.

"Right we need to get this place at least safe for tonight" Peggy said jumping into action.

"I need to get my daughter's up the stairs" Ronnie said putting her daughter's first. Peggy nodded. The girls were both in tears and shock.

Once up the stairs, Ronnie took both girls into her room and told them to get changed into their pyjamas. Once they were already they jumped into bed and snuggled up.

"What happened was a one off, I do not want you to be scared" Ronnie said and the girls nodded. They spoke for a while before the girls were calmer.

"I'm really proud of you" Ronnie said to Lottie.

"You really looked after Honey and Libby" Ronnie said and Lottie smiled. She liked making her mum proud.


	25. Chapter 25

It was a couple of weeks later and Ronnie and Roxy were really busy with the club. Well, maybe more Ronnie than Roxy. She never understood the importance of being organised. Ronnie had spent the whole week sorting everything out for the opening. She was busy with deliveries and she just felt like Roxy was faffing about.

After an argument with Roxy, Ronnie went to walk away and tripped over a bar on the floor. She fell over it and landed on her wrist. Roxy thought she was joking but Ronnie knew she needed to go the hospital.

At the hospital Roxy flirted her way through the assessment and prognosis before Ronnie was given painkillers and allowed to go home.

They arrived home and Ronnie was not in a good mood. She was sat in the living room when her daughters came through the door. Lottie first and Libby behind. Lottie noticed her mum's wrist instantly and ran over to the woman.

"Mum what have you done? Are you okay?" Lottie asked concerned.

"I am thank you. If your aunt was actually helping this might have not happened" Ronnie said having a dig at Roxy. Roxy rolled her eyes.

"So how was school?" Ronnie asked.

"Fine, I'm going to Ryan's later" Lottie said seeming a little nervous.

"Is something up?" Ronnie asked and Lottie bit her lip.

"Do you want a word?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded.

"Come on then" Ronnie said standing up and putting her free arm around her daughter.

"What's that about?" Libby asked and Roxy shrugged.

"Why do they always leave me out" Libby huffed.

"They don't" Roxy said "It's just important that when you get to Lottie's age that you speak to someone about things" Roxy said not wanting to say too much.

"Speak about what?" Libby asked not willing to leave it at that.

"Because she has a boyfriend and grown up things" Roxy said.

"What like sex?" Libby said.

"Maybe I don't know" Roxy said.

"Well I've had sex and mum doesn't speak to me about it" Libby said.

"You did not need to say that. What you did is not something to be proud of. Now if you just did that because you are jealous perhaps you should think how Lottie felt when you always got all the attention" Roxy asked angry with her niece. Libby froze.

"Roxy, no I'm sorry please don't be mad. I'm sorry" Libby said as she grabbed onto her aunt. Roxy was shocked by the sudden turn.

"Calm down. I'm not going anywhere" Roxy said pulling her niece into her arms.

"What's going on ay?" Roxy said. Libby didn't say anything. She just shrugged.

"Come you, you know that I have random mean outbursts. I don't mean it" Roxy said "You never respond like this though"

"Because everyone is always huffing with me and I don't know what's going on just now" Libby cried. Roxy nodded and continued to cuddle her niece. She guessed the girl was becoming more hormonal than her and Ronnie had noticed.

Meanwhile in Ronnie's bedroom she was sat on the bed with her daughter next to her.

"What's up?" Ronnie asked softly.

"It's just that I feel that Ryan wants us to do stuff tonight" Lottie said nervously.

"What type of stuff" Ronnie asked.

"Well he kind of found out I'm on the pill and I think now he wants to sleep with me" Lottie explained.

"What did you say when he found it?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shrugged.

"I just said you thought it was a good idea and that it might help my skin and stuff" Lottie said and Ronnie nodded.

"Well it is all your choice. How you ever done anything with him other than kiss?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shrugged.

"He's like touched my boob but that's it" Lottie said.

"Honestly because of both your ages I'd say you need to do more before moving onto have sex especially for the first time" Ronnie explained and Lottie nodded.

"No matter what do not let him pressurise you" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"Mum, honestly I know" Lottie said and Ronnie nodded.

They spoke for a bit longer before Lottie left to go to Ryan's. Ronnie walked into the living room and noticed her youngest daughter sleeping on Roxy.

"What's up with her?" Ronnie asked as she sat down and took her daughter into her arms.

"She just seemed really hormonal" Roxy said.

"She's only 11" Ronnie said and Roxy shrugged.

"She was being dramatic" Roxy said and Ronnie laughed.

"That's my Libsters" Ronnie said wiping the hair from the girl's face.

"What was it all about with Lottie?" Roxy asked while not trying to be too noisy.

"She's just trying to grow up too quickly" Ronnie said and Roxy nodded.

"She's a good girl, she knows what she is doing" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

"I've spoken to her so much. I just hope she doesn't make the same mistake that I did" Ronnie said.

"She won't you have put so many procedures in place to ensure that doesn't happen" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

"I just want my little girl to be okay" Ronnie said letting tears drift down her face.

"She will be" Roxy said hugging her sister. Ronnie nodded.

"Shall we go and help Auntie Peg" Roxy said wanting to remove the tension.

"I don't know what I can do" Ronnie said laughing.

"Well you can take orders and do it one handed" Roxy said and Ronnie laughed. They moved Libby softly before heading down the stairs. Ronnie was glad that she could work so that she could keep her mind off Lottie. She didn't want to think about what her daughter might be doing but she didn't want the girl to get hurt. She was glad that Lottie had told her what was going on.

They continued to work into the evening and Ronnie heard the back door close. She lasted not even 5 minutes after that before Peggy excused her.

"Ronnie, up you go. You aren't paying any attention because you want to see your daughter so go" Peggy said and Ronnie looked around. It was quiet and she just wanted to see Lottie. She needed to check the girl was okay.

"Lots" Ronnie said as she ran up the stairs. She knew it was late and guessed the girl might have gone to bed to get changed.

"Can I come in?" Ronnie asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah" a voice said and Ronnie opened the door.

"Everything okay?" Ronnie asked and Lottie nodded.

"Do you want to speak about anything?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shook her head. She couldn't speak to her mum. She had no idea how she was feeling, she was embarrassed and confused.

Ronnie didn't know what to do. She froze. She just walked out the room and down the stairs. She wouldn't dare push her daughter. The second her daughter rejected her, Ronnie's walls went back up. She didn't know what to do.

Wandering down the stairs, she bumped into Roxy who looked confused to see her sister coming down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Roxy asked.

"Lottie doesn't need me" Ronnie said.

"Did you speak to her" Roxy asked.

"She doesn't want to speak to me" Ronnie said.

"Did you push her?" Roxy asked and Ronnie shook her head before just walking passed. Roxy was concerned. She walked up to her sister's bedroom and knocked on the door. She walked into her niece with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened?" Roxy asked pulling the girl instantly into her arms.

"nothing, it's all fine" Lottie said.

"So why are you crying then?" Roxy asked.

"It doesn't matter" Lottie said.

"Well remember you can talk to me you know" Roxy said and Lottie nodded.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep" Lottie asked and Roxy nodded.

"Of course" She said pulling the girl into her arms and lying down. She knew this should be her sister but she couldn't leave the girl now. It didn't take Lottie long to fall asleep and Roxy softly moved away from the girl. Roxy walked back down the stairs to help her aunt and sister.

"Everything okay?" Ronnie asked. Roxy shrugged.

"Your daughter is really upset" Roxy said and Ronnie instantly worried.

"Which one?" Ronnie asked.

"Lottie" Roxy said.

"Did she say anything to you?" Ronnie asked and Roxy shook her head.

"She was crying and asked for me to stay with her until she fell asleep which I did" Roxy said and Ronnie sighed.

"I'll try to speak to her tomorrow" Ronnie said and Roxy nodded. They continued to work until closing time and then cleaned up before heading up the stairs. Ronnie walked into her bedroom and noticed Lottie in bed. She looked at the girl's face and noticed tearstains on her face. Her heart broke.

She changed before clambering into bed with the girl. She felt like she had literally just gotten to bed when she felt herself being shaken awake again. She opened her eyes and noticed Lottie shaking her.

"Is everything okay?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shook her head before bursting into tears.

"Hey, hey come here" Ronnie said pulling the girl into her arms. She rocked the girl before reaching over and turning the bedside light on.

"Do you want to speak about it?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shrugged.

"What happened?" Ronnie asked softly.

"We just did stuff" Lottie said softly.

"Did you have sex?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shook her head.

"No but I don't know if Ryan is annoyed because I didn't want to" Lottie said.

"But you did the right thing by stopping and he respected your wishes" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"I know. It's just I feel like I'm a disappointment because I didn't do it and I let him down" Lottie said.

"I'm sure he doesn't think that" Ronnie said and Lottie shrugged.

"What stuff did you do?" Ronnie asked.

"Just like felt each other and stuff. I just feel weird and like exposed because he liked touched me and like fingered me too" Lottie said embarrassedly.

"It's hard to start with but just see what he's like this week" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded.

"Thanks mum" Lottie said and Ronnie smiled.

"Don't worry about it baby" Ronnie said. "I'm just glad you aren't so upset now"

 **Hope this is okay :) please let me know what you think**


	26. Chapter 26

Libby was walking home from school. She knew to move as quickly as she could as she wasn't walking with Lottie which made her nervous. The girls at school were being very challenging to her.

Libby turned the corner and she heard voices laughing behind her. She wanted to run but that would be so much worse. She took a breath and continued walking.

"Oh look at the baby who thinks she is a princess. By the way who is your father anyway. I bet he was homeless and a tink to end up with a daughter like you. You stink" One girl said. This carried on before one girl got in front of her and put her foot out.

Libby hadn't noticed it because she was looking behind her and she tripped over it landing straight on her face. She was so embarrassed and noticed that she had grazed her knees and scratched her face.

Libby stood up and ran the rest of the way home. She was so embarrassed. She ran up the stairs and into the toilet to breath for a minute. She didn't want her mother to see what a loser she was. She wasn't used to this. She never had any issues in Ibiza.

Libby calmed herself down and then realised she needed the toilet. She sat down and went to the toilet. As she wiped she noticed blood and screamed slightly. She wanted her mum but she was scared.

"Can you hurry up? I'll wet myself if I don't get in" Roxy called a minute later.

"I can't" Libby cried.

"Libby why are you crying?" Roxy said worrying.

"I want my mum" Libby said.

"I'll go and find her" Roxy said panicking. She hated it when the girls cried. She never knew what to do. Roxy quickly grabbed her phone and called her sister.

"I don't understand what is going on but she is crying and locked herself in the toilet" Roxy explained. Ronnie of course said she would be on her way and arrived ten minutes later.

"Libs it's me" Ronnie said knocking on the door. She had no idea what was going on and it made her nervous. She hated being out of control of her children and not knowing what to do.

Libby opened the door just enough for her mum to squeeze through.

"Your face, baby what happened?" Ronnie asked as she pulled her daughter's face into her chest.

"It's not just this" Libby said still crying.

"What do you mean?" Ronnie asked. "Oh your knees too. What happened baby?"

Libby shook her head and continued to cry.

"Come on baby, let's take some deep breathes" Ronnie said and Roxy turned her head around the door. She was worried and didn't understand why Libby was being like this.

"Need help?" Roxy mouthed.

"Can you make a hot chocolate?" Ronnie asked and Roxy nodded heading to the kitchen.

"Come on with me" Ronnie said as she encouraged her daughter into the living room.

"Mum" Libby said as Ronnie tried to get the girl to sit down.

"What is it?" Ronnie asked.

"I can't sit down" Libby said and the tears started again.

"Why not?" Ronnie asked turning the girl around confused.

"I'm bleeding" Libby managed to get out.

"What do you mean? Your knees won't touch the sofa" Ronnie asked confused.

"Mum, like when I pee" Libby blushed and Ronnie nodded.

"Ah let's get you tidied up" Ronnie said as she walked into her bedroom. She grabbed the girl some pyjamas, pants and a pad.

"Get cleaned up and then pop this is on and we'll have a chat" Ronnie said handing it to Libby and kissed her girl on the head. Libby disappeared into the bathroom just as Roxy came with hot chocolate.

"What's going on?" Roxy asked.

"Well I don't know about the cuts and things but she has also started her periods" Ronnie said and Roxy nodded.

"I wasn't expecting that" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

"I know, she's so young" Ronnie said.

"She is 11 though, I was 10" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

"True, I was 11 as well" Ronnie said. They spoke for a bit longer before Ronnie heard the door opening. Ronnie walked out to see her daughter and pulled her into her arms.

"Come here baby" Ronnie said as she pulled Libby close to her. Ronnie guided the girl into the living room and they sat down. Roxy came in and put the hot chocolate down.

"Do you want me to leave?" Roxy asked.

"No you can stay its fine" Libby said and Roxy nodded kissing the girl on the top of the head. She sat on the other chair and grabbed a magazine. She wasn't being nosy.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to chat here? We can go into my room if you want?" Ronnie asked but Libby shook her head.

"Nah it's fine" Libby said. She was comfortable with her auntie Roxy.

"How are you feeling?" Ronnie asked and Libby shrugged. There was so much going on she couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"I don't know where to start?" Libby said getting muddled and upset.

"Hey, it's okay. Let's start with your period and then we'll move onto what happened to your knee and face" Ronnie said and Libby nodded.

"Did you just start today?" Ronnie asked and Libby nodded.

"It's like just a little. Like a spot" Libby explained and Ronnie nodded.

"Don't worry if it doesn't come to much more but it might. It just depends" Ronnie said and Libby nodded.

"Well now you have started to I'll make sure that we have sanitary products in the bathroom but if we don't then just come into my room and get them. They are in my underwear draw. I do think you should just wear pads just now as you are young" Ronnie explained and Libby nodded.

"If you have any cramps just let me know and I'll get some tablets for you" Ronnie explained and Libby nodded.

"Do you have any questions?" Ronnie asked and Libby shook her head.

"Am I a freak?" Libby asked and Ronnie's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Ronnie asked confused.

"Because I've started" Libby said. "So young"

"What of course not, you are 11. Most people start their periods before 9 and 14. I was 11, Roxy was 10. It doesn't make a freak whether you start early or late" Ronnie said "Never think that"

Libby nodded and snuggled into her mother.

"Now what happened to your face and your knees?" Ronnie asked.

"Nothing" Libby said not wanting to speak about it.

"Well clearly something happened because it doesn't just appear" Ronnie said and Libby burst into tears. Ronnie pulled her daughter tight into her arms.

"Come on baba, speak to Mommy" Ronnie said.

"The girls" Libby managed to say.

"Girls did this to you?" Ronnie asked.

"I fell. They tripped me up and were being mean to me and calling me names" Libby cried. How dare they?

"We are going into school tomorrow. That is not acceptable" Ronnie said.

"Mummy I don't want to go back to school" Libby cried.

"You haven't done anything wrong baba, they will be punished. I will make sure of it" Ronnie said and Libby nodded. That made her feel a bit better.

"Come on, let's snuggle up and watch some a film" Ronnie said and Libby nodded. Ronnie went into her bedroom and got a duvet while Roxy cleaned Libby's knees.

"Remember you can speak to me if need be" Roxy said and Libby nodded smiling.

"Thank you, please don't tell Lottie" Libby said.

"I won't but I know she would be really supportive about both things" Roxy said and Libby nodded. She knew that.

They were half way through the film when they heard some running up the stairs and going straight into the bedroom. Ronnie looked up but Libby was on top of her.

"Roxy can you snuggle up with her while I check on Lots?" Ronnie asked and Roxy nodded standing up and slipping into Ronnie's place. Ronnie walked into the hall way and knocked on the bedroom door. She didn't hear a response but opened it anyway. She saw her daughter lying with her head in a pillow.

"Sweetie?" Ronnie asked softly as she lay down to pull the girl into her arms.

"What's up?" Ronnie asked softly.

"I kind of slept with Ryan" Lottie mumbled and Ronnie nodded. She was shocked at how much her daughter had grown up lately. The girl looked 18 not 14.

"Oh sweetie" Ronnie said pulling the girl into her arms.

"And how do you feel?" Ronnie asked.

"I don't know. I don't regret it but it wasn't really good" Lottie said and Ronnie laughed.

"Give yourself time, honestly its good" Ronnie said and Lottie laughed.

"Do you want to speak about it some more?" Ronnie asked and Lottie shock her head.

"No you prepared me enough. I'm good" Lottie said and Ronnie smiled. They casually spoke for a while before returning to the living room. Ronnie snuggled up on the sofa with both her girls as they watched some TV. The girls both drifted off to sleep.

"Ah my two babies are both growing up" Ronnie said to Roxy letting a tear slip down her face. Roxy smiled. She could only guess what Lottie's issue had been about but seeing how Ronnie was now she was sure she knew.

 **Hope this is okay :) If you are reading please review so I know whether to continue or not**


	27. Chapter 27

It was a couple of months later and Ronnie and Jack were official a couple. Finally it had only taken 6 months since they arrived. The girls both liked Jack a lot, he was pretty cool. It was now late January and they had been in London for 6 months now. They'd had a relatively calm and relaxing Christmas and were getting back into the swing of school again.

Libby was still struggling at school. She had really matured in the last few months and looked older than 11. Ronnie knew that the girl was going through puberty at a similar stage to Lottie even though there was 2 and a half years between them. Libby was more like her in this sense. When Ronnie was 14, she looked at least 18 and she was sure Libby was going to be the same.

Lottie was still with Ryan. They were really close now and spent a lot of time together. It did worry Ronnie slightly but she knew that the girl was safe and that was all she could ask for. Ronnie and Lottie's relationship had continued to blossom and they spoke to each other about everything. It was the relationship which Ronnie had hoped for. Lottie was beginning to study for her GCSEs, it was a lot of work and she just wanted to do well.

The girls were getting ready for school. Lottie left early so she could head to the library before class. It did worry Ronnie slightly just how much the girl was working but she was keeping an eye on her and knew the girl still took some time off.

Ryan walked into the library to see Lottie.

"Lots come on, it's Friday take a break" Ryan said.

"You are so far ahead and well I think you could do with a break" Ryan said.

"What are you suggesting?" Lottie asked confused.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to my parents' main house so you can finally meet them" Ryan said.

"school though" Lottie said.

"You are just revising for your prelims and you have done so much yourself" Ryan said. Usually Lottie couldn't be persuaded but today it didn't take long and they were in Ryan's car.

"Where are we going?" Lottie asked after driving for an hour.

"I told you my parents" Ryan said.

"Ry this is too far. I want to go home" Lottie said.

"No" Ryan said not even taking his eyes off the road.

"Why not?" Lottie asked.

"Because you are coming to my parents. We have been waiting for you" Ryan said.

"I don't want to. I'll just get out" Lottie said.

"You will not" Ryan said. Lottie was getting scared now. Never had Ryan been like this. She grabbed her phone and text her mum.

 _Mum pls don't be mad but I'm with Ryan going to his parents. We've been driving for over an hour and I'm worried now. Ryan is being weird._

Ronnie received her daughter's text and was instantly concerned.

"Rox look at this, I'm confused and worried" Ronnie said to Roxy.

"That's weird. We need to go and find her. Try and get more out of her" Roxy said.

"I'll try and call her" Ronnie said. Ronnie called the girl.

Lottie cursed when she noticed her mum calling. She was lucky her phone was on silent. She answered the phone but couldn't speak.

"Where are we going?" Lottie asked hoping that Ronnie could here.

"Are we heading to Southampton?" Lottie asked confused.

"Further" Ryan said.

"Are you on your phone" Ryan shouted and pulled the phone from his girlfriends hand. Lottie was able to turn it off before Ryan saw.

"So they are going south of Southampton?" Roxy asked.

"We need to find them" Ronnie said.

"What type of car does he have? Surely we can tell the police he has kidnapped her. She is only 14" Roxy said.

"I don't know. Let's see if we can look it up or something" Roxy said. "What's his name?"

"I just know it's Ryan" Ronnie said.

"Wait let's see if I can log into her emails and get a friends number and call her" Ronnie said as she got her laptop out. Mama bear was coming out and she was so worried for her daughter.

Ronnie found Lottie's best friend's number and called her.

"Hi its Ronnie, Ryan has Lottie and I need to know his last name" Ronnie said panicking.

"Is she okay? We can't get in touch with her." Her friend said worriedly.

"I really need to find her and then I'll let you know but I need to know Ryan's last name" Ronnie said.

"It's Castro" she said.

"Thank you" Ronnie said.

"Jack might help" Ronnie said as she ran to find him.

"Jack I need your help. See what you can find out about Ryan Castro, it's Lottie's boyfriend. He's got her and he's driving her down south. I can't get in touch with her.

"Okay, I'll get a friend to look while we head down. Which way south? Any indication" Jack asked climbing into his car with Ronnie and Roxy behind him. He found a friend's number and put him on speaker in the car.

"You need to look up Ryan Castro for me. Look at the local area. He goes to school in Walford High School and is 17. Might have connections Southampton way" Jack instructed.

"Castro, that's not going to be in connection to Mike Castro do you think?" Ronnie asked looking at Roxy wide eyed.

"Ron I don't know" Roxy said.

"No he had a 4 year old son when it happened so the boy would be at least 19 or 20 by now" Ronnie said.

"Ryan does look older though" Roxy said worrying.

"Jack you need to find out if Michael Castro from Weymouth has a son called Ryan. I have a history with him. He's very wealthy and well known in Weymouth" Ronnie instructed. Jack nodded and transferred the information to his friend.

They quickly had to pull over for petrol and Jack received a phone call.

"Right, this is serious. I think I know were your daughter is but we need to move quickly. We are going to confirm a few things and then if confirmed we will have to phone the police. Your daughter is in danger." Jack said and Ronnie's heart fell.

"But it's been at least 3 hours now since she left. What's going on with my daughter?" Ronnie asked concerned.

Meanwhile Ryan and Lottie arrived at a massive house.

"We need to go inside" Ryan said as he got out the car and walked around to let Lottie out. He kept a tight hold of her shoulder and pushed her into the house. She walked into the hall and was directed to the living room by Ryan. She had no choice but to follow through.

"Look I've got her." Ryan said smiling as about 8-10 men smiled at the girl. They were a range of ages starting from about late 30s to early 50s.

"Now I know what you all want from her but remember to be patient. You will all get a turn" Ryan said.

"What the hell?" Lottie asked.

"I'll go first. Warm her up for you" Ryan said as he pushed the girl into the bedroom. He knew that Lottie would put up a fight once she knew what was going on so he grabbed a rope and tied her up to the bed.

 **So…. What do you think? This is only part 1 and I will write part 2 soon! I'm sorry I took so long to update but I just got out of sync and now I want to get back into it. So who is Mike Castro? Is Ryan really who he says he is? What's going to happen to Lottie? Will Ronnie and Roxy get there in time? Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Lottie lay staring at Ryan. She had no idea what was going on with him. He had never been like this before.

"Ryan let me go" Lottie screamed.

"No, I've been waiting for this for a long time and now is finally the time" He said.

"Ryan I said no, I don't want to do this" Lottie said strongly.

"Well too bad" Ryan said as he pulled his trousers down and got on top of her. She tried to push him off but it was very challenging having her legs and arms tied. After time of trying she freezes unable to move.

"With me now" Ryan said as he untied her and dragged her into the living room.

"Who wants to go first" Ryan said throwing Lottie to the ground. An older man stepped forward and quickly pulled the girl's legs apart. He lay down on top of her and instantly cummed. Lottie could no longer fight she was frozen. The man moved off and another got on. She noticed other men around staring at her. Their erections clear, many getting ready to have a shot.

"Stop" A police officer shouted as they entered the room. Lottie curled up into a ball as the man got off her.

"Baby" Ronnie shouted as she ran through the door. She ran over to her daughter and pulled her into her arms. As soon as she was safe in her mother's arms, Lottie broke down into hysterical tears. Roxy joined them on the floor wishing to help both her sister and her niece.

"We need to get your daughter to the hospital" A police officer said softly and Ronnie nodded. She gently stood up before helping her daughter.

"We need to get you to the hospital sweetie" Ronnie said trying to get her daughter's attention.

"I want to go home" She said.

"No you need to go to the hospital first" Ronnie said being firm. Lottie refused again. She just wanted to go home. Ronnie was not taking no for an answer and started guiding the girl out of the house. There was an ambulance already there and a paramedic came over to help Lottie.

"Don't leave me" Lottie said to her mother.

"I promise I won't" Ronnie said and Lottie nodded. They climbed into the ambulance and drove to the hospital. Once at the hospital, Lottie was quickly checked out. Surprisingly she had no additional injuries but she was given a rape test and the morning after pill just in case. She was then interviewed by the police. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

Once Lottie was interviewed, the doctors allowed her to have a shower. She jumped in the bath and started washing herself ferociously. Her mum was with her but she didn't even care. She just wanted this off of her. She scrubbed until her skin was raw.

"Come on, you need to get out now" Ronnie said after a total of 40 minutes. She noticed that the water was getting colder and the girl needed to get out now. Once out of the bathroom, they headed to the interview room again.

"Can we go home?" Ronnie asked and the policewoman nodded.

"We will come to you tomorrow and speak to you about it" the policewoman explained.

"Are you able to tell us anything just now?" Ronnie asked.

"Let me go and find out" She said and Ronnie nodded.

The woman disappeared on her phone before coming back with another two police officers.

"So we are able to explain to you what we have found out so far" One explained and Ronnie nodded.

"Can we speak to you in private first" The officer said and Ronnie nodded. They walked out the room leaving Roxy with Lottie. Roxy instantly curled up next to her niece and held her in her arms.

"So I can confirm that Ryan Castro is the son of Michael Castro. A very well known previous business man of the area. Does Lottie he is her dad?" The officer asked and Ronnie shook her head.

"So Michael Castro is very ill. He is going to die and many people want part of him to carry on his legacy. Once Michael admitted to having a daughter, his son Ryan hunted her down. It is believed he was to seduce her, sleep with her and then bring her down to sleep with other men. The view is that one of them will get her pregnant and then they would hide her for 9 months and she would have the baby and then they'd kill her" The officer explained and Ronnie's face dropped. This was her baby girl.

"How old is Ryan?" Ronnie asked shocked "And Lottie is on the pill"

"So Ryan is 19, he had a fake ID. We also found information about what the plan was. He had a notebook where it turns out he had found fake medication which were the same size and shape as the pill Lottie took and he changed them" The office explained.

"How dare he? He is in prison right" Ronnie said and the officer nodded.

"He is and Michael Castro passed away a few hours ago" The officer told Ronnie. Ronnie nodded.

"Okay, well I'm going to take my daughter home and explain to her what's going on" Ronnie explained and the police officer nodded.

"Come on baby, let's go home" Ronnie said. Ronnie pulled Lottie into her arms.

"We are going to drive home and then I will explain exactly what is going on" Ronnie said kissing the girl on the head. Lottie didn't even move. She wasn't even listening to what her mum was telling her. Her brain was so fuzzy.

They headed back to Jack's car and all climbed in. Ronnie lay Lottie down on the back seat and sat next to her. She put the girl's head on her lap and stroked her hair. Lottie just stared into the distance. She couldn't think straight, she could only blank everything out.

They arrived back at Albert Square and Ronnie took Lottie up to bed.

"I want to have a shower" Lottie said and Ronnie looked at the girl.

"But you just had a bath" Ronnie said confused.

"I need to have a shower" Lottie said and Ronnie nodded. She knew not to say anything else and just let the girl shower. She guessed the girl wanted to wash away the pain.

Ronnie waited impatiently for her daughter to return. So many times she wanted to go in and check on the girl but she knew that she needed to give her space as well. Over 30 minutes later, Lottie returned. Ronnie sat the girl in front of her and dried her hair again for the second time today.

She then snuggled up in bed with the girl against her chest.

"I'm going to explain to you what I have been told by the police but if you need me to tell you again then I will. I just don't like the idea of you not knowing what is going on" Ronnie explained. She went on to explain to Lottie about Ryan and her father.

"So my father is dead" Lottie said and Ronnie nodded.

"Good" She said and Ronnie nodded. She didn't know how much more the girl had understood but she knew it was a lot for her to take in. She knew the girl would be upset and just wanted to comfort her.

"And how are you?" Ronnie asked softly once she knew that the girl was clear on what she had been told.

"Mummy, I want today to disappear" Lottie mumbled and Ronnie nodded.

"I know you do and it's going to be hard but you can't forget about what happened today. You need to process it and be able to move on. You will never be able to forget about what happened to you but you can move on and I will be there with you every step" Ronnie explained and Lottie nodded.

"Come here" Ronnie said and being within her mum's hold was enough for Lottie to break down. Once the tears started she couldn't stop them. She started sobbing into her mum's chest and was so glad when the woman just stayed still and allowed her to do so.


End file.
